


【F4 Thailand】Mint 薄荷葉

by yourwing



Category: F4 Thailand | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Collage, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Plot Twists, 個人腦洞, 偽分集大綱式寫作, 四大富豪, 奪回迷妹詮釋權的花樣男子戀愛大亂鬥, 女主角不是綠茶婊, 想像力是你的超能力, 想到哪裡寫到哪裡, 泰國佛寺住持的孫子, 男主角不是茶裏王, 皇室成員
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 故事裡的男孩子貌美如花，故事裡的女主角堅韌如草。原本以為小草毫不起眼可以任人踐踏，但愈是被摧折蹍踩，她身上迷人清涼的芬芳就愈發濃烈。像一株薄荷葉。a.k.a. 讓Thyme/Kavin合理合法在劇中談戀愛！
Relationships: F4 Friendship, Gorya/oringinal female characters, M.J./Gorya, Ren/Gorya, Thyme/Kavin, ktk - Relationship, 道明亮/西門贏
Comments: 181
Kudos: 160





	1. 01.糟糕初遇

**Author's Note:**

> Still2Gether完結餘韻不到一週，GMM便公佈了F4的消息。公司用意可能是想召告粉絲BW沒有拆夥，馬上就要共演新劇，以為粉絲們會歡天喜地，殊不知大多CP粉的感覺是被狠狠地打臉。  
>    
>  無論如何，這絕對是部可以提高國際能見度的知名作品，完全尊重BrightWin的決定；不過迷妹的詮釋權和腦補功力也是不可阻撓的，對吧？  
>    
>  本篇形式較為特殊，我自己也不知道該怎麼定義。  
>    
>  本來是為了奪回迷妹詮釋權想寫屬於自己的分集大綱，不知不覺寫得太認真了，變成了爆字數的小說化的章回故事概要，算是滿足我個人的編劇魂的作品XD。  
>    
>  終極目標是讓TK合情合理搞在一起，但也想稍微扭轉一下早年流星花園各種細思極恐的情節。然後加入一些泰國風味這樣。畢竟是泰國版的F4嘛。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一回小說式大綱，感謝竟然點進來的你。

  
  


01

歌雅的父母含淚送她走出家門。歌雅帶著大包小包的行李，上了同班同學Ben家的黑轎車。車內，歌雅回想著高中三年的種種：

中等家庭的父母親在高中不惜花大把積蓄送她到私立學校就讀，希望她能夠翻轉階級，靠著好成績獲取更多免費學舞的機會，也許有天能完成她真正的夢想。

雖然她自己也很努力獲得獎學金，並且私底下幫有錢同學整理筆記、當家教，賺取零用錢並且貼補家用，但去美國念羅切斯特（Rochester）舞蹈系的夢想，靠著當家教和獲得獎學金根本不夠。

不要說美國，就連她偷偷推甄上了朱拉隆功大學的舞蹈系和東亞大學的護理系，因為差一分考到獎學金學制，因此學費也完全沒辦法負擔。

就在她很沮喪看著《模犯生》影片的時候，找她當家教的有錢同學Ben阻斷了她原先打算如法炮製的犯罪計畫，向她提議，讓歌雅用舞蹈特長生的名義和自己一起到超級貴族學校——專門教導皇室以及只讓全泰國1%有錢貴族的居緬大學就讀，繼續當他的同學以及家教老師。

Ben提出非常有利的條件——他的父母不但會負責歌雅的學費和住宿費用，甚至提供每個月30000泰銖的生活費，只要歌雅能夠確保Ben每學期都能全科過關，這樣的誘因讓歌雅動搖了。她安慰自己等到賺夠了錢，讓爸媽過過清閒生活，研究所再去國外念就好。於是才有了兩人一起搭轎車前往居緬大學的場景。

然而沒想到，搬進宿舍後的隔天，她的同學就消失無蹤了。她到教務處詢問，只得到一封道歉信——Ben信上告訴歌雅，他臨時被家族叫去加拿大唸書陪外婆，不能一起上學了，但他的父母還是保證提供她住宿費和學費，每個月的生活費持續提供，只要保持在全校前10名就可以了。信上還有個她看不懂的叮嚀，叫做「不要惹四朵花」。

有錢人的世界她不懂，總之等於被騙來居緬大學的歌雅只好硬著頭皮就讀了。她很無奈的參加大學迎新活動，發現每個大一新生都一身名牌被迫在玩很尷尬的團康（聯誼）遊戲，有些動作對女生和跨性別同學都不是很尊重，這令她十分厭惡。

此時四台高級跑車開進校園，F4初登場。旁邊學長姐接連當旁白說明他們富有的身世：Thyme家是泰國房地產業龍頭，Ren是跨國娛樂企業公司總代理的公子；Kavin家幾乎包下政府所有大型公共建設工程，MJ家族企業子公司含括80%的泰國民生必需品。

歌雅在旁白中，發現光鮮亮麗的F4撇開平均高人一等的身材和顏值不論，就連制服也明顯與其他人不同，看起來更加華麗精緻。他們到場之後不但不用玩遊戲，也不像所有大一新生都是站著，只有他們可以坐在位置上，二年級的學長姐甚至還讓座給他們，在他們坐在位置上時小聲地發出尖叫歡呼。

遊戲持續進行著。歌雅發現F4裡頭看起來最跩的Thyme，老是不停干擾遊戲，針對她身旁一個名叫Sakura的男生做一些羞恥的動作來霸凌他，讓他數次摔倒在地，引起哄堂大笑。

「對不起、對不起……」

「如果道歉有用的話，那要警察幹嘛？」

「對不起——」

「你這種人光是長相就應該直接關起來！」

Thyme刻薄的言論讓歌雅在一旁氣不過，於是下一個輪替換她的時候努力贏得小挑戰，接著大膽指定F4兩兩玩對吃一根Pocky的遊戲。這是整場團康/聯誼的重頭戲，也是讓錢人家小孩超前部署找對象的重要橋段。

「你知道我們是誰嗎？」

「你們四個難道不是和我們一樣，都是大一新生嗎？難道你們是警察？不過就算本國警察再怎麼令人絕望，我也沒看過有像你這麼惡劣的！」

全部人包括F4在內，都被歌雅凜然的氣勢嚇到了。觀眾倒抽了一口氣，紛紛面面相覷、震驚不已，空氣彷彿凝結了一般。Thyme愣了兩秒後怒氣飆漲，向前一步彷彿馬上要衝過去搧歌雅巴掌，但kavin按住他的肩頭。

MJ笑著拍手，吹了吹口哨，Ren則是本來一張冷淡的厭世臉，忽然抬眼看向歌雅，在眼神滑過她身旁的Sakura後又垂下眼簾。MJ率先拿著Pocky和Ren一起吃，Ren毫不在意地配合，只想趕快結束這回合；MJ 則回頭對臉紅心跳的學姐們獻上飛吻。全場發出驚嘆聲。

Thyme大聲問歌雅叫什麼名字，歌雅挑釁地問他是不是不敢玩在拖時間，Thyme正要破口大罵，後來是Kavin摘下眼鏡放在胸前，拿了Pocky點了點Thyme的臉，示意他大方接下挑戰。

Thyme看了看冷靜的Kavin，再看看Ren和MJ，最後也跟Kavin吃了Pocky，全場不敢歡呼但偷偷拿手機拍照。

Thyme吃完了Pocky後，拍了拍Kavin的肩膀，又轉頭像歌雅低吼：「你完蛋了！」

歌雅不甘示弱：「我才不怕你呢！」

忽然，現場以歌雅為圓心，所有人都朝她離開一公尺，主辦學長已經嚇得腿軟，只好由旁邊學姐宣布散會。歌雅想扶早先被惡整跌在地上的男同學Sakura起身，卻被男同學連連道歉後揮開她的手落荒而逃。

她隱隱覺得不妙，低頭看著自己十根指頭不住發抖，可也只能摸摸鼻子回到宿舍。

隔天早晨，歌雅的單人宿舍門口被貼上紅卡。

30分鐘後，宿舍管理員以她那間天花板滲水有問題要維修為由，命令她即刻搬到五樓最後一間房間。五樓整層都沒住人，而最角落的那間傳說鬧鬼，還上過大學生網站的有名鬧鬼宿舍房。

屋子裡一片薄荷涼。

她無意間再次瞥見Ben寫給她的信，眼睛盯著信上那句：「不要惹四朵花」。想起F4這個奇怪的縮寫。以及迎新會時旁邊學長姐們的介紹。她瞬間明白了自己惹到的人物究竟是的何許人也。

事到如今後悔也來不及。

她知道，她跟四朵花樑子結大了。

(待續)


	2. 02.霸凌序曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。

02

主辦迎新會的學長休學了，所有人都以為被迫搬遷到鬧鬼房間的歌雅也會受不了自行休學，但歌雅有她持續念下去的理由，而且下定決心絕不讓F4得逞。再者他發現這裡的舞蹈師資相當優異，硬體設備也很好，便硬著頭皮留了下來。

Sakura私下到鬧鬼宿舍找歌雅道歉，說自己只能暗中支持她、是個沒用的人。歌雅並不在意，Sakura要求和她交換社群帳號，和她說會提供其他人什麼時候可能會霸凌的資訊。歌雅勉強和他交換粉絲數和追蹤數都是0的IG帳號。

歌雅與Sakura徹底把鬧鬼的房間打掃了一番。房間的灰塵量出奇得少，不像是許久沒人住過的地方。

期Sakura為歌雅解說了F4的來頭，歌雅看到Sakura不但對F4的資訊瞭若指掌，且語氣竟然充滿愛慕而感到吃驚，Sakura就像是個狂熱的追星粉絲，完全不像昨天才被他們狠狠霸凌過的人。

Sakura似乎認為被霸凌其實是潛藏著被注意和被喜歡的可能性，因為男生就是會欺負自己喜歡的對象。對此歌雅感到非常不以為然。

Sakura問歌雅會不會喜歡Thyme，歌雅再三保證她絕對不可能；她當下亂發誓言，說 **如果喜歡F4的Thyme的話，她歡迎被這間宿舍裡的鬼隨意把她抓走沒關係** 。

因為Sakura的幫助，以及歌雅自己學舞所培養的靈活體能，她順利逃過許多肢體霸凌。除了被孤立之外，歌雅發現自己的課表被偷偷掉包，上課老是走錯教室，找到教室後，不是被教授登記遲到，就是差點被教授趕出門外。

這種時候，剛好都會遇到Ren出手解圍。她本來以為Ren也是來捉弄她的，沒想到他是真心幫忙(加上他們很多課程重疊），因此稍稍放下戒心。兩人邊走邊聊了一會兒，歌雅發現Ren其實人滿溫和的，看起來冷漠孤僻、鬱鬱寡歡，加上身高關係一副居高臨下的模樣，原來只是討厭吵，且不喜歡愈人眼神接觸的緣故。

另一方面，Thyme和Kevin在前往餐廳體驗常人社交生活的途中，正辯論著貼歌雅紅卡的做法有沒有不對。

兩人的對話揭露Sakura國中和高中對F4成員瘋狂跟蹤拍照的事蹟，還有開分身帳號裝粉絲點讚，同時又發送造謠言論抨擊F4的行為。

Sakura本來被禁止直升居緬大學就讀，但Sakura先是在高三第一學期轉學到他校，再用整形、改名以及大筆捐款的方式混入校園，而發現這點後的Thyme怒不可遏，才會一逮到機會就處處針對他。

Thyme覺得他在執行他的正義，Kevin告訴他歌雅也在執行她認為的正義，說不定他們兩個其實很像，這讓Thyme簡直怒不可遏。Kevin點出其實歌雅和Thyme的姊姊也滿有共同點的，兩個都很直率兇悍，加上Thyme從來沒遇過跟他對視一分鐘不臉紅不撇過頭的女生（親人除外），所以才會對她莫名在意。

Kavin揶揄Thyme最後搞不好會喜歡上歌雅，因為凡是愈兇他的或者愈不搭理他的，都是讓他在意到不行的對象。比如大他八歲的姊姊與幼稚園時期有自閉症候的Ren。

Thyme彷彿完全被看穿了，有點不好意思，反問Kavin什麼時候變成了戀愛大師，明明國小到高二時期還是正經八百的菁英模樣，高三升大學的暑假竟然變成了可以到處和女生到處調情，擁有許多紅粉知己的紈絝子弟。

Kavin只是推了推眼鏡，神秘地抬了抬嘴角。

Thyme賭氣地說以後都不和他討論了，但Kavin很有自信告訴Thyme那是不可能的事，因為Ren雖然體貼但他擅長陪伴，不擅長聊天；而M.J.過度樂觀，不論事情多嚴重他都一副覺得沒什麼的樣子，還會講到自己在國外的經歷，結果最後變成Thyme在聽他抱怨；加上Thyme拒絕和F4以外的人交心，所以也沒有其他朋友，最後還是會回來找他訴苦。

因為句句屬實，Thyme只好閉上嘴巴。兩人走了一段路，Thyme不得不承認確實只有Kavin才會跟他聊天。

「我小時候太注意Ren了，怕他一不小心就跌倒受傷或被綁架，沒想到原來你也藏了那麼多秘密。」

「我沒有特別隱瞞，況且你也沒問吧。」

「可是你從來沒有主動說，我以為至少你和我之間是無話不談的。」

「我有和你說啊，只是沒說全部。我也沒和其他人說。這是習慣問題，不是人的關係。」

「……」

Thyme赫然發現，本來從幼稚園時代最在意有沒有追到Ren行蹤（Ren總會躲起來）的自己，不知道什麼時候開始，身旁如影隨行的、最了解他的竟然是Kavin，然而他卻對Kavin一無所知。

這層認知讓他一方面覺得對Kavin不好意思，一方面又生氣Kavin不把他當真正的朋友。可是Kavin的回答讓他無從生氣起，只好再遷怒到歌雅頭上，認為都是歌雅擾亂了他們原本樸實無華的富貴生活。

回到歌雅。成功度過魔鬼的一週後，歌雅一時大意，在餐廳裡直接被霸凌的同學奪過餐盤從頭上澆淋午餐。F4剛進餐廳就看到這一幕，好像是計劃好的一場表演秀似的。

這樣的討好其實讓Thyme有點不耐煩，順勢要歌雅當眾道歉，並發誓以後看到F4低頭閉眼表示恭敬，如果願意就取消紅卡，不再針對她。

歌雅正在氣頭上，態度毫不退讓，目光迥然。一旁路人走向歌雅企圖抓她頭髮來替Thyme出氣，但被距離歌雅最近的Kavin制止。

Kavin問歌雅為什麼根本不了解Sakura的過去，就硬要幫他出頭？為什麼如此武斷覺得自己在執行正義？M.J.則在旁邊勸說只要道歉就沒事了，已經給她台階下，不懂為什麼她要那麼堅持。他打趣地笑歌雅：「難道這是另類吸引F4的手段？」本來想緩頰但卻讓氣氛更僵。

F4的反應讓歌雅氣渾身發抖，忍不住破口大罵他們都是自以為是、卑鄙、不知世事，有錢就胡作非為的小鬼，把欺負人當撒嬌，以為別人不敢反抗就是尊敬，還玩弄少女的心、始亂終棄，又以毀掉他人前途為樂。看起來很有力量，地位很高，其實本質上就是缺愛又沒自信的一群人，根本不會有人真心想和他們當朋友。

她細數輾轉從Sakura口中聽到、經過她自行解讀的F4惡行惡狀，連珠炮似的指責話語連Kavin都變了臉色。其中「缺愛又沒自信，根本沒有人真心想和你們當朋友」這句話似乎精準地戳中Thyme的軟肋。

氣氛一度降至冰點，直到先前毫無作為的Ren忽然走向歌雅，用自己的手帕替她擦掉臉頰、頭髮上的食物殘渣，並順手抹去她因太過激動而泛出的淚珠。

接著Ren轉頭對F4其他三人說這裡太吵了，想去別地方休息睡覺，已經體驗夠一般人的午餐生活了，況且下午還有拳術課要準備。

沒想到Ren這聽起來生硬的借口卻意外有用地結束了這場鬧劇，因為Thyme似乎已經氣到理智斷線，乖乖地被Kavin和M.J.拖走。

臨走前Ren把手帕留給歌雅，歌雅向他道謝，而他只是淡淡地說自己沒在幫她，只是覺得她剛剛太激動了，說話很快很快，讓他有點害怕。以為190公分的Ren是在說玩笑話的歌雅不由得笑了出來。

Ren三番兩次順手幫忙的溫柔在歌雅心中種下了悸動的種子，以至於她完全沒注意到四周一片嘩然，以及角落拿著手機拍攝一切，遮住了半張臉的上方，那對充滿嫉恨的眼眸。

被倒了一身食物的歌雅在快步走回宿舍換衣服的途中，一輛賓士停在她的身旁。車窗滑下後，一位明媚動人、自信十足的女人向歌雅遞出名片，邀請她參加自己的歸國慶祝派對。

她表明自己是居緬大學的校友，同時也是F4小時候的玩伴，從M.J.那邊知道歌雅的存在。

靜覺得像這歌雅這樣能完全無懼於F4「經濟實力」的女孩相當稀有，她很好奇，一定要當面認識。她還說歌雅的出現對四個大男孩都產生了影響，因此想邀請她到自己家裡開派對，藉由派對幫她和F4重新搭建友誼橋樑，消弭學校霸凌的風氣。

靜的態度相當誠懇，話語也很有魅力，歌雅幾乎要被說服了。正當她猶豫的時候，Sakura出現，他看見靜時有驚訝，再看到歌雅一身狼狽，立刻抓著她的手就要回宿舍幫她清理；歌雅心念一轉，反而拜託Sakura和她一起赴宴。一方面她對Kevin說的話有些在意，另一方面想到能再遇見Ren也讓她有點開心。最後Sakura半推半就下和歌雅一起上了女人的車。

當時歌雅還不知道，這位女子就是一直以來都令Ren心折、令她日後好一段時間心碎的「靜學姐」。

(待續)


	3. 03.派對事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。

03

和F4從小一起長大的靜學成歸國，F4為她包下一棟雙層別墅舉辦歸國Party。

靜帶歌雅去百貨公司選衣服，並出借自己珍藏的首飾，希望能化解她與F4之間的衝突與誤會。

在兩人談論之前，靜稱讚Sakura愈來愈好看了，並讓自己的助理帶Sakura去男仕區挑衣服，這讓Sakura露出無比尷尬的表情。歌雅以為他是因為性向的關係覺得被冒犯了，本來想到找個借口將他留下來，但Sakura連聲點頭說他本來就想去男仕區挑衣服沒關係。

兩人一邊試穿衣服一邊閒聊，歌雅看著標牌一邊試算這些衣服的金額，心裡有點羨慕靜學姐可以過得那麼優渥，如果她有這些錢就會直接出國留學。靜學姐看穿了她的心思，便告訴她一些在紐約留學的經驗，並承諾隨時都可以提供留學資訊與幫助，這讓她有點受寵若驚。

過了一會兒，歌雅忍不住好奇靜的消息來源，才知道原來在大學互聯平台上針對她的霸凌訊息已經鬧得沸沸揚揚。歌雅從靜的手機裡看見IG轉傳一張Ren幫她拿掉頭髮上的生菜和抹去臉頰污漬、看似親密的照片，下方留言全是對她的抹黑和惡意攻擊，另外也在推特看到她跳舞但臉被貼上鴨子的Gif圖，hashtag **#妄想成為天鵝的醜小鴨** 。

高三時拒絕各種社交軟體，辦了帳號但從不發文的歌雅，看到她和Ren的照片時本來還小小臉紅，但看到那些惡意P圖的動態畫面和不實言論又氣到語無倫次。

靜表示她了解事情的來龍去脈後，是站在歌雅這邊的；她不贊同F4的作為，認為他們到大學了處理人際關係還這麼不成熟，身為大企業的繼承人並不可取。靜的理解讓歌雅感到情緒終於有了出口，忍不住向細數F4的所作所為——尤其是Thyme的囂張態度。這讓靜不禁莞爾。

靜請歌雅多多了解F4，有些指控不實誇大，空穴來風，要學會判斷。她另外解釋為什麼Thyme老是看起來那麼暴躁、頤指氣使又目中無人的樣子。除了父母老來得子特別寵Thyme讓他比較我行我素之外，他對F4以外的人充滿主要敵意的原因主要是因為混血兒身份。

因為小時候長得太可愛又像女孩子的緣故，幼稚園時曾被女孩當成稀有的洋娃娃爭搶推拉，又被同年齡男孩包圍說要檢查他的性別扯他褲子，他不知道該怎麼反應，只好通通先打再說。當時場面亂成一團，所有小孩都在嚎啕大哭。

小朋友被父母和老師責罵後，不願再和Thyme說話，就算Thyme拉下臉，為自己打人道歉也沒用，這讓Thyme覺得受傷又憤怒。

然而隔天不知道為什麼所有小孩又都跑過來和Thyme說話，願意和他玩，而且還很有禮貌，簡直像是奇蹟發生似的；這本來讓Thyme覺得很高興，認為自己還是能正常交到朋友的，直到其中一個孩子不小心說溜嘴，和Thyme說他們重新和他講話是因為他爸爸有付錢給大家的爸爸媽媽，之後Thyme就拒絕上學了。

後來Thyme家乾脆直接開一間幼稚園，能念這間幼稚園的都再三篩選過的家庭，也是這個時候，F4的成員外才真正聚到一起。至此Thyme認定除了F4之外其他人接近他都有其他目的，而他要好好保護他的朋友。

歌雅雖然有點同情Thyme的遭遇，但還是覺得他欺負Sakura和貼紅卡的行為不可原諒。

靜本來想再說些什麼，但時間差不多了，Sakura也正朝她們走來，於是就此打住，只是和歌雅說其實她和Thyme有些相似的地方，兩人都不允許他人撼動自己的信念，脾氣很倔強，說不定深入了解後會欣賞對方，和對方變成好朋友也不一定。歌雅一笑置之，完全不信。

在靜面前，Sakura仍舊遮遮掩掩一臉謹慎又膽怯的樣子，這讓歌雅又浮現Kavin的話語。她找到機會私下問Sakura為什麼看起來那麼害怕，從他口中得知靜當年冷眼看他被F4霸凌毫無作為，和現在對待歌雅的方式完全不同，言語間聽出幽微的忿忿不平。Sakura同時補充說靜表面上看起來優雅大方，但其實心機很重，不喜歡有任何女生比她更貼近F4。

經過試衣間的交談，歌雅對靜的印象很好，有些懷疑Sakura的說法。Sakura也很快就轉換話題，只是再三要歌雅小心，並且丟出了Ren很迷戀靜這個訊息。

歸國派對現場，F4華麗亮相，MJ遊戲人間，花蝴蝶般每個小群游走；Ren東張西望，肉眼可見的焦急模樣，等待靜的出現；Thyme則是和Kavin在吧台喝酒，前者滑手機看到靜說要帶歌雅來的訊息簡直要氣瘋了，開始向Kavin抱怨為什麼一天要看到那個雜草兩次、她憑什麼一直闖入他們的視線之內、憑什麼可以不向他們道歉還一直參加他們的聚會，碎碎念Ren為什麼叛節去幫忙歌雅，揣測他該不會為了雜草放棄靜，靜真是太可憐了云云。

Kavin笑問他到底在吃誰的醋，因為這聽起來只是Thyme在生氣Ren和歌雅兩個玩在一起沒找他罷了。Thyme重重捶了他一拳。

Kavin提議Thyme與其抱怨不如趕快練習一下社交舞，免得到時想和歌雅跳舞一直踩到腳很不得體。Thyme回嘴說「我寧可找男人跳也絕對不會和那隻雜草跳社交舞，叫我跳女步都可以」，Kavin則搖搖頭表示要他別自暴自棄了，沒有男人敢接受他的邀請一起跳社交舞，因為絕對會被踩死的——激得Thyme抓著Kavin的手肘硬是要拉他陪他練習。

就在Kavin和Thyme擺好姿勢（最後還是Kavin擺女步姿勢）時，靜學姐帶著歌雅出現，兩人出色的打扮引發在場與會人士的讚賞與討論。Ren眼睛都亮了，MJ則又在一旁吹著口哨表示讚揚。

Thyme嘖了一聲，嘴裡喃喃說著反正用錢堆砌出來的不美才奇怪。他帶著警告意味的眼神看向Kavin，Kavin接收到目光也轉向他。Kavin聳聳肩，表示她們真的很漂亮。

「我只剩下你了，Kavin，不准你也變節。你一定要站在我這邊。」Thyme恨恨地說。

靜和大家打招呼，並說了一些留學的心情和經歷，後來介紹歌雅，並說自己被她的舞技驚豔，希望她可以為大家跳一支舞。

歌雅雖然有些侷促不安，但看到四周的眼神是從開學以來難得友善與期待的目光，雖然仍有一些嫉妒的眼色但不成氣候，於是她隨著現場音樂從善如流地跳了一首，結束時四周響起了如雷掌聲。

Thyme看著歌雅真有兩把刷子的舞藝和曼妙的舞姿，心不甘情不願地點點頭，Kavin則是不動聲色地觀察打量著Thyme。

F4中的Ren率先朝靜和歌雅微笑走來，歌雅也跟著露出微笑舉手招呼，但手伸到一半就僵在半空。因為Ren只是敷衍地向歌雅點一點頭，便逕自向靜走去，向她邀請第一支舞。

這證實了Sakura說得沒錯，Ren眼中只有靜學姐，前幾天的教室指路、舞蹈教室外的短暫談心，以及餐廳裡的出手相救，都只是順便而已。

她不禁有些失望，眼睜睜看著Ren跳完舞後就和靜走出飯店外到花園散步，加上回頭看到Theym一雙不善又戒備的大眼睛，覺得自己這趟實在自討沒趣，轉身想走。

但此時Sakura為她帶來兩杯氣泡飲料，安慰她不要太快喪氣。他對歌雅說靜學姐只是喜歡排場，根本沒有真心喜歡Ren，也許隔幾天她又要飛回紐約，歌雅可以把握這個機會，從備胎開始上位。

雖然覺得「備胎」這個說法很刺耳，但歌雅知道這是Sakura的安慰話語，向他道謝後就要喝下氣泡飲料；此時忽然從他倆身邊冒出的M.J.抽掉了Sakura遞給歌雅手的氣泡飲料，和路過的服務生換上紅酒。

Sakura想把氣泡飲料拿回來，但M.J.立刻翻動服務生的盤子讓氣泡飲料倒在自己身上，舉動之誇大讓服務生和其他兩人都嚇了一跳。

「有時候非酒精飲料比酒類還要令人想睡，這種場合還是精神點好，免得在不對的地方睡著，被拍下難看的照片就糟糕了。你說對嗎？Sakura。」

M.J.這麼說後，Sakura忽然面色鐵青，和歌雅說他身體不舒服，想去廁所，然後匆匆跑開。

歌雅有點上火，質問M.J.到底在玩什麼把戲。

「欸，妳脾氣真的很火爆耶？」

M.J.笑笑也不生氣，和歌雅解釋，說那是Sakura曾經想對他們F4其中之一做的事情，不過最後反而是自己被整。歌雅半信半疑，還在想著要怎麼反駁，但沒等到他的回答，就看見正往大廳上二樓客房走的Sakura被Thyme一把掐住脖子，感覺就像在威脅他的樣子，一兩句話後，他作勢要把Sakura往樓梯下推。這眾目睽睽下的暴力把大家的目光瞬間吸引過去。

而以往充當Thyme煞車器的Kavin並沒有像以往阻止他，反而是雙手交握環抱於胸，等著看Sakura作何反應。

歌雅大聲喝止，掙脫M.J.的阻攔，跑到Thyme面前，對Thyme說想霸凌就儘管衝著她來，不要傷害無辜的人；Thyme一生氣就口無遮攔，叫她不懂不要亂說，沒有人是無辜的，一樣是窮酸鬼來蹭飯就安靜一點。

「妳喝的紅酒要十萬，弄髒M.J.的衣服鞋子都是二十萬起跳，弄髒了妳根本陪不起，更不要說妳身上的衣服都是靜學姐送的借的，醜小鴨就是醜小鴨，以為跳了一隻舞就想變天鵝嗎？這世界不是童話故事，乞丐還妄想伸張正義，簡直笑——」

這時Ren和靜剛好散步回別墅中，只見歌雅當眾賞了Thyme一巴掌，然後摘下首飾，褪去禮服（四周發出小小的驚呼），全身只剩下襯衣襯褲，她把禮服甩到Thyme身上，然下樓時邊脫掉高跟鞋，首飾交給剛好站在旁邊的服務生，接著轉身看呆在當場的Thyme。

「我不是乞丐，你是徹頭徹尾的流氓。」

說完便頭也不回地往出口走，與Ren擦肩而過。靜喊她也沒聽見。淚水在歌雅眼框打轉，但她不允許自己流淚，眼神愈發堅定。

她絕對不會向Thyme妥協道歉。

Thyme話一出口就知道自己說得太過份了，看到歌雅直接脫衣服也是瞠目結舌，但從來沒有人會在大庭廣眾之下賞他巴掌，就算是姊姊也不會讓他那麼沒面子。他鬆開了抓住Sakura的手，眼神追著衣服幾乎無法蔽體的歌雅，腳底像生根了無法邁出一步，反而是Ren第一次放開了靜的手，邊脫下西裝外套邊往門口走，朝歌雅的方向追去。

MJ看了看樓梯間的Thyme，難得露出有些責難的眼神，他本來想追出去，但看看自己一身葡萄酒，搖搖頭離開了大廳。

只有Kavin還能冷靜地叫Sakura趕快離開，然後暗示音樂重新演奏，而靜也像同時獲得指令似地，請大家盡情享受接下來的的餐點，保持愉悅心情。

但她同時看著空出的掌心，又看看大廳門口，若有所思。

(待續)


	4. 04.鬧鬼竊聽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。

04

Ren將西裝外套披在歌雅肩上，送她回宿舍。車裡Ren難得自己開啟話題，表達對大型聚會的厭惡，再聊及童年往事。歌雅講述她動過像電影《模犯生》那樣為了到海外讀書寧可犯法的念頭，Ren則娓娓道來他是如何被Thyme和靜拯救過於孤僻自閉的童年。

歌雅知道他是在用自己的方式替Thyme緩頰，對Ren的好感不減反增。Ren問她是不是以前個性就這麼直爽，歌雅想了想，發現自己從前反而是比較謹慎的人，就算有不滿的時候，也會用比較迂迴的方式來處理，不會當面起衝突。直接和Thyme對罵、或當眾脫衣服這種事她還是第一次這麼做。

Ren笑笑說Thyme的確很容易激怒人，這點歌雅和他很像。歌雅皺起眉頭。這是第二個人說她和Thyme很像，這對她來說可不是恭維。接著她忍不住試探性地詢問Ren對靜學姐的看法，知道靜是他心中最完美的女性形象，精明端雅，成熟大度，這讓歌雅心裡飄過一絲酸楚。

爬樓梯至五樓宿舍時，走廊上充滿詭譎氣氛，讓Ren緊緊靠著她，還牽起她的袖子。她本來以為Ren要保護她，但後來才發現——Ren根本比她還怕鬼。歌雅母性保護欲大發的同時又覺得有些荒謬可笑，因為這明明是F4用來整她的伎倆，沒想到反而F4其中之一自己被整到。然而Ren說他不記得Thyme有這麼要求過舍監，歌雅被遷到鬧鬼宿舍的事情成了一樁疑雲。

Ren雖然怕鬼但還是堅持送歌雅回房間，但沒想到一開門，Ren像是被什麼東西用力推了一下而跌在歌雅身上，兩人雙雙倒在地板，然後門莫名反鎖。房間裡燈光忽明互暗，地板有腳步聲，水龍頭自動旋轉。原本還想強行當作只是惡作劇的兩人這下不得不相信放房間是真的鬧鬼了。

因為聲音還是響個不停，甚至衣櫃門自行打開，恐懼到極點的歌雅忽然靈機一動，大喊 **「這個人不是Thyme！」** 突然所有聲響神奇地停止。

歌雅與Ren互相對望一眼，勉強起身檢查周圍環境，一切如常，剛剛發出的事情彷彿只是幻覺。Ren問歌雅為什麼會大喊，歌雅回答是因為她想起剛進這間屋子她好像隨口說了一句如果她喜歡F4的Thyme就心甘情願被鬼抓走。

時間又過了兩個小時，開著燈的兩人折騰那麼久也累了，由於門還是被反鎖著打不開，再怎麼追究也無法理解發生什麼事，兩個神經相對大條的人決定先睡覺，其他明天再說。他們為了怎麼睡苦惱了一下，後來決定Ren睡地板，歌雅睡床。

Ren躺著躺著，忽然小聲開口，表示希望能牽著歌雅手睡（因為他會怕）。這個舉動讓他們之間的情誼再度加溫，歌雅對Ren更加動心。

隔天天亮兩人醒來後，Ren無意間在歌雅宿舍裡發現了竊聽器。此時宿舍房門又神奇地可以打開了。Ren問歌雅要不要現在立刻申請換房，並且他願意陪她去警局報案，但她說她要親自找Sakura對質過才做決定，因為除了她以外，只有Sakura到過她房間幫忙打掃。

此時一通電話打來，電話那頭是歌雅的母親，母親說今天爸爸生日，希望歌雅有空可以買個蛋糕回家，大家一起吃個飯慶祝一下。歌雅這才想起來自己開學後還沒回家裡探望過兩老，便把換宿舍與竊聽器的事情放在一旁。Ren則是接到了靜打來的通話，於是匆匆和歌雅分道揚鑣。歌雅當然難掩心中失落，但外表仍瀟灑以對。

這天是例假日，歌雅到百貨公司買蛋糕，偶遇國中的好朋友優。優正要前往百貨公司裡的餐廳和男友談判，但她不知道該怎麼樣有尊嚴地和對方分手，況且對方還和她開口要錢，說是賠償他的心靈損失。

歌雅自告奮勇助陣，但劈腿的男友帶著小三來勢洶洶，歌雅雖然有正義感，也替優講話，但面對無賴渣男和一哭二鬧三上吊的小三還是束手無策。

此時Kavin像王子一樣出現，非常自然地演出一個追求優很久不得的男子，連小三都被他的風采迷倒，手裡緊握著Kavin飄著淡雅古龍水味道的名片不放，最後優的男友氣呼呼地拉著小三離席。

Kavin趁機代替Thyme向歌雅禮貌賠罪，並說他奉靜的之命，一定要把當天的衣服和首飾交回歌雅手上，希望歌雅看在他幫她朋友的份上，也能夠幫他一把。

Kavin的好口才讓歌雅無法拒絕，同時也讓優對這位陌生人一開始就產生了好感。不過歌雅表示他不會輕易原諒Thyme。Kavin說他保證Thyme會讓她驚訝。

最後Kavin幫歌雅找了一家大排長龍的蛋糕店，用vvip的資格越過人群買到限量的極品蛋糕。

歌雅回家和家人慶祝生日，爸爸說最近有筆投資應該會獲利，可以讓家人過上好日子，歌雅雖然有些擔心但最終仍沒說什麼，只是私下塞了一些儲蓄給媽媽。

Thyme在歸國party後對強烈作風的歌雅改觀，加上靜威脅他如果不去和歌雅道歉，並成功邀請她參加自己兩個禮拜後的生日派對，就要把他在大學生活中的所作所為通通告許他的姊姊。

對姊姊又愛又怕的Thyme經過幾天掙扎，終於找歌雅解釋（他堅決否認是道歉），他先讓笑臉迎人的M.J.把歌雅找出來，再由自己和她說明，邀她去Koh Kood島參加靜的生日聚會。M.J.被吩咐要在旁邊錄下一切回傳給靜。

M.J很好奇Thyme為什麼不找Kavin，畢竟到了高三時期他幾乎和Kavin形影不離，他以為Kavin才和他最好，他應該要找Kavin的；Thyme很直接地回應M.K.因為Kavin今天有事，而且他不希望Kavin和歌雅有太多接觸，免得一不小心就和她變成好朋友。

「你就不怕我和歌雅變成好朋友？」

「你明明就是想追她，和Ren一樣。不過反正你們最後也不會成功。」

「......」M.J.被Thyme奇妙又篤定的思維邏輯打敗，也不打算深究，另一方面他確實覺得歌雅很不錯，能多見見她、了解她也沒什麼不好。M.J.成功約到歌雅出來見面，Thyme一見到她也不看她臉色，馬上開始說明：

「我是為了保護我的朋友，Sakura在國中時對我們做了很過份的事，我無法原諒他，而且他明明被禁止進入這間學校，卻又極端的手段入學，我覺得真的很卑鄙，所以才會這樣對他。結果妳剛好多管閒事，讓我以為你們是一夥的.....所以才會貼妳紅卡。」

「我 **多管閒事** ？」

「.....我感覺起來是這樣，但Kavin說妳也是在保護妳的朋友。我本來不相信的，但上次派對妳看起真的豁出去了，所以......這個想法我還可以認同。反正，妳到底要不要去靜的生日宴會？」

看Thyme破天荒地解釋了半天，雖然態度還是不佳，但歌雅逐漸能接受他欺負人的原因（另一方面也是因為Sakura確實有嫌疑），願意給他一個台階下。因為是靜的生日聚會，歌雅最後勉強同意，但說會帶幾個朋友一起去散心，如果確定Sakura到大學已經痛改前非，那也有可能會帶Sakura一起去生日聚會，Thyme不能干涉。Thyme非常不甘願地答應了。

請了一個禮拜的假後Sakura回到校園，歌雅立刻找他質問，Sakura坦承他以前的確是做過很多瘋狂的事情，包括下藥事件，所以M.J.在派對上才會刻意換掉他的氣泡飲料，但他發誓他沒有故伎重施，先前所謂的下藥也只是在餐盤和飲料放一點自己買的、讓人放鬆快樂的大麻軟糖，誰知道被有心人士利用，大麻軟糖被掉包換成了毒品，差點變成走私販毒案件讓他得進監獄。這件事後來被新聞押了下來，但對他和對他父母的事業都受到很大影響，最後只能轉學了事。所以他不能再做同樣的事。

Sakura敘述，因為泰國能接受跨性別、變性者，但卻不能接受性別認同是男生但還是喜歡男生的Gay，對於他這種「0.5偏1號」的心態更是無法想像，所以他國中時期以非常扭曲的方式來表達愛意。歌雅恍然大悟，原來那時靜讓人帶Sakura去男裝區試衣他不是感到被冒犯，而是覺得自己被發現了。

Sakura說他現在就只是想要跟著他們四個人而已，只是一個Fanboy追星的概念，他甚至希望可以看到他們每個人都交到女朋友，這樣自己就能徹底死心（仍然很扭曲）。

他還坦承，自己雖然有點嫉妒靜和F4對歌雅的差別待遇，但他仍然非常支持她與F4其中任一人交往。另外他也希望歌雅如果不能接受的話，就把他當成女生看就好。歌雅則是要Sakura至少在她的面前可以做自己，不用假裝性別認同是女生。

歌雅好奇地多問了一句他到底喜歡F4中的誰，只見他很神祕地從皮夾裡拿出一張照片遞給歌雅看，歌雅看了十分吃驚，完全認不出來那人是誰。

接著歌雅再問他竊聽器的事情，他保證絕對自己也不可能竊聽，任何會有可能讓他接進法庭甚至坐牢的事他都不敢，上次的經驗真的把他嚇怕了。而且他再三聲明，從小到大一直被誤解被霸凌的他知道被眾人欺貝有多痛苦，絕對不會用這種手段霸凌別人。歌雅決定相信他。

想到犯案者另有其人，兩人都感到毛骨悚然，他們還在盤算著要怎麼處理這個事情。去警察局備案可能不了了之，還不如趁這個機會提供錯誤訊息，揪出真正嫌犯。

話分另端。假日的早晨，Kavin正在飯店裡整理衣裝，他在飯店寫字桌上瞥見一張字條，字條留著一夜情對象的電話。他將眼鏡戴上，陷入回憶段落。Kavin想起Thyme問他什麼時候變成戀愛大師的，一邊苦笑著搖搖頭。

事實就是，他曾經向Thyme透露過心中有一個白月光的對象不是別人，就是Thyme。小時候他把Thyme看成女孩子（那時後Thyme的衣服特別華麗，有些根本是公主裝），在幼稚園裡偷偷暗戀了他三天，直到看見男孩圍著他要脫他褲子，最後Thyme把他們通通打倒在地為止。

身為在旁邊「見證」到Thyme確實是男生的男孩，這件事在Kavin心中留下了很深的陰影。他試圖要忘記這回事，但因為家族企業相互關聯，他後來也跟著轉到Thyme家開的幼稚園，一直待在Thyme身邊，久了也就漸漸習慣了。

Kavin身為佛寺住持的長孫（父親這邊則是公家機關工程的大承包商），也很重視緣份業力的說法，雖然不認為自己到現在都還暗戀Thyme，但老是被安排在Thyme身邊，應該是某種業力使然。他就當作自己在還債。

說是這樣說，但他卻因為Thyme無意中說過「喜歡聰明的人」而在國高中維持六年全學期成績第一；然後又因為Thyme感嘆過「如果中意的對象可以像出國回來的M.J.那樣戀愛經驗豐富可以教他的話，就不用煩惱了」，讓Kavin默默在高三到大一期間，把自己煉成了情場高手。

Kavin的手機響起Thyme的專屬鈴聲，回憶結束，他揉掉了一夜情對象的字條，加緊腳步離開飯店。

(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宿舍裡的鬼不是BrightWin的粉絲，不是。我不是這樣設定的。
> 
> 我不會這樣說我自己！
> 
> 另外、Kavin其實真的很純情哈哈。


	5. 05.生日風波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koh Kood島相關訊息見：https://bkk.com.tw/2019-11-26-952/
> 
> 渡假村我想像的，並非真有此地XD

05

歌雅宿舍門口的紅卡已經被摘下了，回到學校上課時雖然偶有打量觀察的目光，但明目張膽的欺負已經消失。

有些人看風向變了，開始找歌雅說話，甚至想透過她打探F4的消息，讓歌雅再此感受到人情冷暖。

歌雅本來想再找舍監問換宿的事情，想知道到底是不是奉F4的命令；沒想到本來的舍監去生小孩了，新舍監對鬧鬼宿舍一無所知，告訴她現在就是到下學期才有空房，如果歌雅害怕可以去佛寺買住持開光過的佛牌，或者直接在外面租公寓。

歌雅因為父親這幾天又再和她商借投資的錢說要加碼，以後讓他們過好生活，她想著反正每個月都還有三萬泰銖生活費，為了讓爸爸高興，就扣除海外留學的基金，把其他積蓄通通給家裡，因此沒有餘錢在外面租公寓；另外她和Sakura打算利用宿舍裡的竊聽器反過來揪出那個惡整她的變態，而且宿舍也的確比較安寧了一些，她也將就湊合。

不過大部份的時間她還是會偷偷睡在學校圖書館自習室，等到白天才回宿舍換洗。

歌雅在圖書館念書時常常遇到Ren，她發現Ren和自己一樣，對生物和數學都很擅長，提到醫學知識眼睛都亮了起來。每多了解Ren一點，歌雅就多喜歡他一分，不過也愈發苦惱——自己應該完全不是Ren喜歡的女生類型，遠遠比上靜學姐，心裡鼓鼓吹脹的滿溢感情最後該如何是好呢？

Ren的出現讓歌雅第一次有了女孩子暗戀人的心情，讓她終於有了家人、學業以外最重視的異性。

而Ren則是在經過鬼屋共處一室的患難情誼後，對歌雅的態度變得非常自在，像是在和什麼有趣的小動物相處，臉上笑容明顯變多。

不愛與人接觸的Ren甚至主動摸歌雅的頭（兩個人都不知道這在泰國只有情侶才能做的舉動，應該啦），看她的眼神充滿喜愛之情。這讓完全沒戀愛經驗的歌雅暈船得更嚴重。她開始期待靜的生日聚會了。

*

「再告訴我一次，為什麼我必須放下所有約會，提早三天來Koh Kood島？」

「教我跳舞和怎麼談戀愛啊，你答應過的。」

「這就是你在電話裡頭不肯說，只說你的情況非常緊急，非要保鑣架著我坐直昇機過來不可的理由？」

「影片雖然有分解動作，但我怎麼看都不對勁，和你之前教得不一樣啊？」

「......」

另一邊的Koh Kood島上，Thyme和Kavin兩人正在度假村裡的宴會廳執行Thyme要Kavin幫他設計的戀愛預習清單之一——社交舞蹈，因為怕別丟臉的緣故，所以Thyme硬是拗Kavin提早到島上當他私人「教練」。

特訓三日後，到了生日會當天，Thyme終於成功學會了舞步，Kavin看他狀態不錯，忍不住調侃他愈來愈主動積極，是不是想談戀愛了？Thyme只說他要提早準備，不能落後別人太多，畢竟連孤僻怕生的Ren都快要和靜告白了，他至少在戀愛技術上不能輸。

「喔。所以你打算要邀請誰跳舞？」

「歌雅吧，大概。」

「歌雅？記得你上次說寧可和男人跳也不和她跳的喔。」

「……至少歌雅不會覬覦我的財產吧。」

「……但我以為歌雅喜歡的是Ren？」

「我不知道。Ren對她好像也滿好的，不過Ren有和我說他會在靜生日那天和她告白。」

「呃，這樣歌雅應該沒有心情和你跳舞？」

「我只是要跳舞又沒有要和她交往！」Thyme說完後反問Kavin ：「我才想問你，你為什麼有時候身上的香水味道不太一樣？」

「……你覺得呢？」Kavin聳聳肩，「有些香水不是我的。和人有約的話，氣氛很好的時候，晚上就會去飯店。」

「你……我以為——我以為至少你也是……結果……」意外得知Kavin已經不是處男這件事讓他大受打擊，說話說得結結巴巴，吐不出一個完整句子。

他認定心裡有個白月光的Kavin會和他一樣，把重要的第一次留給真正喜歡的人。即使上了高三後，Kavin變得超有魅力還常和女生調情，他也不甚在意。

在Thyme的心中，Ren雖然長得最高，但其實膽子最小，需要人特別照看；M.J.才華洋溢，但太過隨興沒有戒心，Thyme會時不時幫他把關那些刻意接近他的朋友；只有Kavin是他最不擔心的，因為Kavin做每件事情都很有分寸，也不會太跟別人親近，就算是變成調情聖手，但也沒看到他固定被誰迷住。

Thyme從沒想到他才是踩在危險邊緣的那個。

「你自己不也說過，希望戀愛對象戀愛經驗豐富嗎？戀愛經驗豐富但同時還是處男或處女的機率會有多高？」

「可是……那你到底……到底睡了多少人？」

「你是問女生的人數嗎？」

「——什麼意思？」

「你知道我的意思。」Kavin攤手。

「……你和Sakura那傢伙一樣？」這讓Thyme更加吃驚了，沒想過Kavin和Sakura一樣，對男生有興趣。

「不用擔心不小心冒出繼承人的問題，如果生理上能接受的話，還滿方便的。」

「你認真的？」

「你討厭嗎？」

「我——」

Thyme還想要追問更多，但宴會已然開始。歌雅、靜、優和Sakura也一起加入聚會，Kavin轉移話題，推著Thyme的背，要他趕快邀請歌雅跳舞，測試一下自己的練習成果，不然等等Ren出現可能就來不及了。

Kavin接著說他會示範給Thyme看如何邀請女孩子，說完便逕自走向侷促不安的優，邀請她跳第一隻舞。

Thyme對Kavin居然知道歌雅朋友的名字感到十分不快，事實上他對今天從Kavin這裡聽來的所有消息都感到不快，但始終說不上來是為了什麼。

Thyme走過去時歌雅正在和現場兼作DJ的M.J.道謝，她現在終於知道關於那天拿走汽泡飲料是為了要保護她才做出的舉動。M.J.笑說是當時他也沒多想，只是不希望舊事重演，鬧得大家都不開心。

他反而很佩服她都發生這種事，居然還敢和Sakura繼續當朋友，還邀他來參加生日宴會，不管Thyme會不會大發雷霆。

歌雅說她自己分辨得出來誰是真心對她好，不用Thyme來管，而且是Thyme已經答應她想邀請誰就邀請誰。她順道也和M.J.說不要再跟著Thyme欺負Sakura，因為他現在真的改過了。M.J.不置可否。

M.J.轉而跟歌雅聊到音樂，與會的男女時不時湊過來聽他閒聊。歌雅發現M.J.似乎興趣廣泛，也相當有品味，音、品酒、歷史、哲學乃至演藝圈八卦都很了解，什麼都能聊。M.J.說Thyme幫他們取的花名可不是取好玩的。

「哦，所以他真的把他當自己當黑玫瑰？老天。」歌雅想到自己為了蒐集敵情查到Thyme用黑玫瑰代表他自己，不由得抬起嘴角，好奇地問：「所以你代表的花是？」

「Iris，鳶尾花，本意是彩虹，花語是華麗、優美和多才多藝。很像我吧。你想知道Ren的嗎？」

「咦？」被猜中心思的歌雅有些臉紅。

「他是白色雛菊，花話是隱藏在心中的愛，因為他那時候就在暗戀靜了。」

「嗯，原來是這樣……」

M.J.見她若有所思，繼續說：「Kavin的代表花是繡球花，聽說Thyme那時是看繡球花圓圓胖胖的樣子和國中的Kavin很像，他就直接選繡球花了。你別看Kavin現在這麼體面風流，他國中戴個眼鏡平常私服又被家人要求穿西裝，看起來就是個小商人的形象。」

「圓圓胖胖……」

「也不知道Thyme是不是個天生的算命師，繡球花的花語其中之一是見異思遷，結果和Kavin現在遊戲人間、見一個愛一個的狀況差不多。我也很愛玩啦，不過Kavin喜歡一對一的戀人遊戲，比起這個我更喜歡極限運動。」

「小商人……」不會吧？歌雅心中忽然浮現Sakura從皮夾裡抽出來的那張照片。

這時Thyme硬着頭皮過來邀請歌雅跳舞，他誓死如歸的樣子讓歌雅覺得好笑。歌雅爽快答應的態度讓Thyme大吃一驚，因為他已經做好了兩人最終又會吵架的準備。他們開始跳舞，歌雅發現他的目光一直在Kavin和優身上。

「你覺得Kavin對優是認真的嗎？」歌雅有些狐疑地問。

**「不可能。」**

「你也回答得太快了？」

他告知歌雅Kavin有一個從小暗戀的對象，當初沒有機會告白，現在一直放在心上無法釋懷，不可能和別人認真。

「所以就算他現在對優很溫柔，但優永遠只能排第二。這樣的話我會阻止他們再繼續來往哦。」歌雅不能讓朋友再受一次委屈。

「……」

「你不同意？」

「我只是沒想過，居然有一天會和妳意見一致。」

「彼此彼此。」

歌雅點了點頭，說要之後會密切注意兩人的互動，Thyme立刻說再加上他。於是他們兩個人湊成了一個 _Kavin/優的觀察小團體_ 。

有了這層類似戰友的關係後，歌雅鼓氣勇氣開口問Thyme有沒有看見Ren。Thyme有點猶豫，但還是和她說了今天是Ren告白的大日子，現在大概是和靜在一起在海邊散步。

歌雅忽然停下舞步，說她想起來有些事情要處理，轉身小跑步離開宴會大廳。

後來歌雅在海灘撞見強吻靜後被推開的Ren。原來靜拒絕了Ren的告白，要回紐約攻讀法律碩士。靜看見歌雅，撫了撫凌亂的瀏海，點個頭便匆匆離開。

歌雅留下安慰Ren，被Ren緊緊抱住。Ren鼻頭蹭著問她的脖子，問她今天還能不能牽著手陪他睡覺。曖昧的氛圍一觸即發。歌雅感覺胸口被狠狠拉扯。

她赫然發現自己不過是嘴上的正義魔人，大言不慚地說要阻止優被Kavin玩弄感情，但輪到她時卻像Sakura說的那樣，心甘情願地當Ren的「備貽」。

人生，真是太難了。

(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black rose 黑玫瑰花語：你永遠只屬於我。  
> https://www.s3.com.tw/look/living/page/7758
> 
> White cutter 白色雛菊（圖搜出來的應該是這個）花語：無邪、天真、深藏在心底的愛。  
> https://blog.xuite.net/moondiana.tw/twblog/188171634
> 
> Iris 鳶尾花花語：華麗、優美、多才多藝。  
> https://wujiayu520.pixnet.net/blog/post/251140985
> 
> Hydrangea 繡球花花語：1希望，2忠貞永恆，3美滿團聚，4見異思遷與變心。2、4非常微妙XD  
> https://www.facebook.com/MJflower.com.tw/posts/490582371287003/
> 
> 故意把標題都取得超老派，不知道有沒有發現XDD


	6. 06.紅粉知己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。

06

歌雅和Ren牽著手從沙灘回到渡假村，靜就在入口不遠處等著他們，看到他們兩個人牽手時表情顯得欲言又止。

歌雅尷尬地想抽回手，但Ren不放，朝她露出懇求的眼神。

兩人經過靜的身旁，靜喊Ren的名字，Ren撇過頭不理她。歌雅一邊被牽著走，一邊回頭朝靜露出為難抱歉的表情。靜苦笑，開口拜託歌雅好好照顧Ren，說他們看起來很適合。這似乎讓Ren感到更加受傷，回頭冷冷說了一句：

「這樣妳就輕鬆了，是嗎？」

說完又將歌雅的手牽得更緊，加快腳步和她一起走入渡假村裡。

歌雅想要詢問Ren那個強吻是怎麼回事，為什麼被強吻的靜反而比較愧疚，反但不曉得怎麼開口，她盡量客觀地說了些靜的好話，掩藏自己的心情鼓勵Ren冷靜下來，過幾天再約靜好好談談，但聽完歌雅的安慰後Ren只是問她今天可不可以像上次一樣和她一起睡。

這次的要求令歌雅臉紅心跳，她感覺Ren的眼神表情裡明顯夾雜了不一樣的暗示，絕對不像上次在鬧鬼宿舍共眠那樣單純，然而她也同時明白Ren只是想找一塊浮木，而她剛好是目前最佳人選罷了，如果Ren不是真的喜歡她，答應這個邀請不會有什麼好結果；幾番糾結後最終還是婉拒了Ren的請求。

回到自己房間不久，Sakura和優便相約來到她房裡小聚，交換今天在島上各自發生的事情。優和Sakura雖然是第一次見面，但因為興趣嗜好雷同，一見如故。

優傾訴著Kavin種種紳士行為，是她至今為止見過最有品味的男人，明顯對Kavin動心。

歌雅有點擔心地瞥了Sakura一眼。和M.J.談話後她察覺Sakura在國中真正瘋狂著迷的人應該就是Kavin——儘管他當時喜歡的是Kavin圓滾滾的版本。

雖然Sakura說過他就是希望看到F4都有女朋友，這樣他才能真正死心，但歌雅也不知道如果情敵就在身邊的話他會有什麼反應。畢竟根據F4提供的訊息來看，Sakura從前可是個令人毛骨悚然的狂熱追求者。

結果Sakura的反應出乎她意料的充滿贊同，優每稱讚一句Kavin他就點頭一次，連聲說優很有眼光，感嘆Kavin真的是人見人愛，風趣聰明又溫柔，只可惜現在變得太瘦太帥，已經不是他的菜了。優立刻說她完全可以理解，太帥的人通常花心，容易劈腿，不夠可靠。

「……但我聽說Kavin是真的滿花心的？跟長相無關，應該說他對待男女關係的態度一直沒有很認真的樣子。優妳應該不會真的喜歡他吧？」

歌雅小心翼翼地問。她不討厭Kavin，但還是很擔心優經過上次劈腿後，太過投入下一段感情又會再次受傷。

「咦？我倒是覺得Kavin很誠懇啊。」優有點可惜地說：「完全沒隱瞞說他是佛寺住持的孫子，將來可能會出家當和尚，所以現在只求開心體驗生活，不想要長久的關係。」

「和尚？」這讓歌雅大吃一驚。不過把F4身家背景調查得一清二楚的Sakura立刻跟著解釋Kavin母親那邊的家世。他提到之前有八卦說Kavin的家人曾經帶他去算過命，算命師說他有當和尚的慧根，四十歲出家是最適當的時機，而他弟弟更適合繼承父親的事業，也會生出優秀的下一代。所以Kavin高二才搖身一變成遊戲人間的花蝴蝶kavin，好好享受四十歲前的人生；就連大學原本要念經濟系的，也改念建築系了。歌雅邊聽邊覺得Sakura不愧是Kavin的忠實粉絲。

優總結今晚的體驗，十分羨慕有錢人的奢華生活。她覺得一切都很完美，除了老是覺得Thyme在盯著她看以外。

提到Thyme，Sakura則心有餘悸地說他知道自己是不速之客，一整晚都保持低調，但不知道為什麼Thyme卻主動過來找他。曾被他掐脖子的Sakura差點以為自己又要被威脅了，沒想Thyme竟然說他現在和歌雅有共同目標，既然歌雅把他(Sakura)當朋友，那今後他們就暫時不再是敵人。

兩人好奇地看向歌雅，歌雅顧左右而言他，打哈哈瞞混過去。總不能說他和Thyme組隊是為了阻止優和Kavin交往吧？

Sakura說他後來大著膽子反問Thyme有沒有放竊聽器在宿舍，Thyme的反應非常吃驚。

「她這樣每天晚上還敢待在那裡睡覺？沒有申請換宿或者搬到外面住？這個女人真是太可怕了。」Sakura重覆Thyme的原話。歌雅有些心虛地笑笑，因為其實她現在幾乎每晚都在圖書館度過。她接著說Ren也不曉得她被迫搬離原先宿舍，被遷到鬧鬼房間的事情。竊聽和鬧鬼都另有其人。

最後輪到歌雅娓娓道來她撞見Ren與靜接吻（其實是Ren強吻靜）的場景，以及Ren提出希望她陪他一整夜但被她拒絕的需求，現在不知道該怎麼辦。

Sakura堅持他「備胎久了人就是你的」理論，不過優知道歌雅不想當替代品的心情。要歌雅再觀察Ren後續的舉止。

*

從Koh Kood島上回來後，Ren恢復到從前冷漠孤僻厭世的模樣。歌雅主動打招呼時Ren也只有輕輕點頭，那天晚上無助又黏人的Ren不復蹤影。

下課時Ren在門口等歌雅，主動邀請她去圖書館讀書。到了圖書館無人的角落後，Ren又會悄悄牽起歌雅的手。歌雅覺得自己好像被Ren耍得團團轉。

她想問他到底把她定位在哪裡，但又怕得到答案。他們各自安靜地看書好一陣子後，Ren開口問起學科上的專業知識，這剛好是歌雅擅長又有興趣的部分，於是她暫且將感情疑惑放在一旁，和Ren討論起作業來。Ren看著歌雅認真嚴肅的樣模，臉上逐漸綻放溫暖的笑容。

優現在每個星期一、三下午都來居緬校園等Kavin。先前假裝她的追求者談判成功後，沒想到優被前男友糾纏；前男友不相信憑她可以拒絕Kavin這種等級的男生追求，還讓他對她戀戀不捨，這氣百般羞辱和騷擾，讓她不得不來找Kavin再幫她一把。Kavin提出建議，和她為期四周在各個約會景拍照打卡，讓她上傳IG，但標籤只是打 **#真正的紅粉知己** 。

這讓Thyme很抓狂，也讓歌雅很擔心。Thyme星期一、三都來問歌雅Kavin和優現在在哪，因為他們只要站在一起聚集了無數目光，歌雅實在被觀察得煩了，沒好氣地回他為什麼不自己去找Kavin問清楚，Thyme說他就是不想親耳從Kavin口中確認他現在正和優在一起的答案。

歌雅突然有種強烈的既視感，Thyme的迂迴似乎正和自己不敢問Ren的心情相同。不過Thyme似乎完全沒察覺到這點，這讓歌雅有點同情他了。

Thyme終於和Kavin有單獨相處的時間。

「你最近是在躲我嗎？」這是兩人開口的第一句話。原來Kavin也覺得Thyme沒打電話給他很不對勁。

「呃，因為你沒打電話給我。不過我想你可能在找Ren。」Kavin像是不小心講出真心話，有點侷促地補充：「你不用擔心，他現在常常跑圖書館。歌雅現在和他……」

「我不要你和別人示範給我看。」

「……嗯？」

Thyme本來想問他和優有沒有在交往，但話說出來完全變了樣。

「我列的清單，你直接教我就好了。不用找別人示範給我看。」

「……你認真的？」

**「對，Kavin，你直接和我約會。」**

*

另一邊，歌雅發現Ben的父母大概兩個月沒有匯生活費給她了，這時剛好有一門為期三天兩夜的舞蹈大師講座暨競合創新大賽正在徵選大學生舞者，歌雅決定去試試看。一方面為了籌措要價不菲的保證金與報名費，一方面要預防Ben家人遲寄生活費的隱憂，於是開始積極尋覓打工機會。

歌雅在街上拿到一張傳單，經過發傳單人三寸不爛之舌的宣傳，決定去傳單上那家平面模特兒公司應徵。

一開始都是正常試拍，但歌雅發現氣氛非常不對，原來那家公司是掛羊頭賣狗肉，專門拐騙少女拍色情影片的非法企業。

歌雅被糾纏騷擾，好不容易掙脫逃到電梯口時，電梯門一打開，在同大樓錄音室錄音的M.J.和她碰個正著，二話不說就把她拉進電梯裡。

兩人順利擺脫惡人後，M.J.帶她到他的口袋名單蛋糕店吃甜食壓驚。弄清楚了來龍去脈，他表示願意投資歌雅，對歌雅說如果得徵選上了再把報名費還他，並且送他一張比賽的門票。M.J.講了一套金錢是能量流動的說法給歌雅聽，一路講到量子力學。歌雅不禁莞爾，暗暗佩服的M.J.居然連科學靈性成長的知識都能瞭若指掌。

在M.J.送歌雅回宿舍後，歌雅上樓梯時才想起來今天一天都沒開手機。進入房門打開手機點開訊息，才知道自己有好幾通Sakura 的未接來電，他打開手機撥通電話後，立刻被接通後那端的Sakura吼她快看社交平台。

她打開筆電，發現自己和Thyme跳舞、百貨公司和Kavin喝茶（角度剛好看不到優）、和M.J.在蛋糕店有說有笑、以及和Ren在沙灘牽手的照片拼貼圖，標題是 **#世紀蕩婦** 。

「……WTF！」

「歌雅！……妳和Kavin還有M.J.是怎麼回事？我檢查過了，不是P圖。妳和他們私底下也搞……也會出去？」她察覺Sakura刻意斟酌用字。

「……」

她腦袋一片混亂，憤怒、羞恥、委屈、荒謬全糾結在一起，最後氣到笑出來。

「如果我沒有在這間鬧鬼的宿舍，大概現在已經被人從窗戶推下去了吧？」

地板和窗戶彷彿呼應她似地，不住震動，燈泡再度忽明忽滅。浴室水籠頭自動轉開。

歌雅沒心情害怕，只是不耐煩地大喊： **「我、沒、有、和、Thyme、交、往！」**

四周才又逐漸安靜。

她揉著眉心，心裡發誓，一定要揪出選角度偷拍照片和裝竊聽器的傢伙！

(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舞蹈比賽是我瞎掰的哦！就是可以和大師學習，然後學完再參加比賽這樣的形式。


	7. 07.約會練習

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七回小說式大綱，感謝繼續閱讀的你。
> 
> ＼約會／＼約會／＼約會／＼約會／＼約會／＼約會／

07

隔天上課，歌雅所到之處被同學指指點點，甚至在課堂上被老師當眾揶揄，當作負面教材機會教育。教室裡不時發出奚落的笑聲。因為照片都是真的，她百口莫辯，也懶得多作解釋，於是忍耐著把課上完，一下課就揹著舞蹈衣物衝出教室，也不管Sakura在她身後想叫住她，逕自來到術科教室門口。

教室裡空無一人，她鬆了口氣，手機連線教室裡的藍芽喇叭開始跳舞，在肢體舞動中讓思緒漸漸平靜下來。音樂結束後，歌雅才發現Thyme在教室門口，雙手環抱，看她跳舞若有所思了好一陣子。

 _除了長相之外一無是處_ 。這是歌雅對Thyme的評價。但和Thyme相處完全不必使用客套話、不必揣摩他心思這件事，也讓她莫名放心。

「你來幹嘛？」

「我才想問妳想幹嘛。那些照片是怎麼回事？」

歌雅一一向他解釋照片背後的真相，並準備好要被Thyme冷嘲熱諷的心理準備。沒想到Thyme覺得其中也有蹊蹺，因為這些照片不僅損害了歌雅的名譽，也隱藏著抹黑和挑撥F4的意圖。

Thyme把手機拿給歌雅看，她看到IG照片下方除了罵自己的言論之外，也不時冒出 **#F4不意外** 的標籤，後來甚至冒出比較四人優劣的討論。而發照片的原始IG帳號才建立了一個月，明顯就是特別為了散播這些不實言論和斷章取義照片的免洗帳號。

Thyme覺得整件事情並不單純，很大的機率是針對F4與歌雅五人做出的報復。

「你確定Sakura真的沒有參與這件事嗎？」他再次詢問歌雅。「畢竟他以前做過這種類似帶風向手法。」

「可以不要再懷疑他了嗎？他其實是你們F4的粉絲——至少是其中一人的；我不覺得他現在還會這樣做，這對他一點好處都沒有。」

「哼，妳又不是他，妳怎麼知道這對他沒好處？」

「你又不是我，你怎麼知道我不知道這對他有沒有好處？」

「妳……好，隨便，我懶得管妳。那妳再說一次，當時Kavin是為了代替我向妳道歉，才剛好遇到妳和優兩個人的？」

「對啦。」

「他幹嘛做那些多餘的事啊。嘖。」

歌雅再重申Kavin一開始是只為了轉交靜要給她的禮服，看到她們和優的前男友和小三談話無法佔上風才介入。

Thyme撇了撇嘴，接著問她是不是喜歡Ren，這時歌雅沉默了。Thyme當她默認，開始曉以大義，說他們這些家族如果沒有門當戶對是不可能在一起的，而且Ren已經喜歡靜好幾年了，她的希望渺茫。

歌雅忍不住想反駁，但在心裡說了好幾個「可是」的開頭，也無法完成後面的句子，向Thyme訴說她和Ren私底下有多親密。

Thyme繼續說他也不建議她和M.J.在一起，M.J.雖然外表看起來像風一樣自由不羈，但他的家庭相當傳統，加上M.J.和他一樣是家中這代唯一的兒子，家裡又很傳統，歌雅嫁到M.J.家一定很難過。

「這樣看來，妳大概只有跟我交往還比較有可能成功。」Thyme下了總結。因為Thyme的父母對他向來寵溺，加上當初指派姊姊與其他企業二代聯姻的愧疚，就算前期反對，最後應該會讓他選擇自由戀愛才是。

「……只不過是幾張同框的照片，為什麼所有人都認為我就是要和你們F4攀親帶故？還嫁到M.J.家咧。」歌雅忍不住翻了翻白眼。

「還有你最後是什麼結論啊，難道你想和我交往？」

「我只是在在分析現況！」Thyme叱了一聲。

歌雅為了抹去這個令她心頭猛生惡寒的想法，隨口問他為什麼不分析她和Kavin能不能交往。

「那我和Ka——」

這次Thyme直接打斷她，秒速回應。

「這不用分析。妳和優都不能喜歡他，不用討論。」

「……」

與此同時，另一邊在圖書館打算和歌雅不期而遇的Ren，等不到歌雅的出現，但等來了靜的電話。

原來靜看到了IG上那些照片後，便打電話給Ren，想問問看Ren是不是真的放下他們之間的羈絆了。如果真的是這樣的話，她希望Ren能好好把握這個女孩。

Ren看到靜的來電欣喜若狂，立刻接起手機，邊收拾書籍邊往圖書館大門走去。他邊走邊為在沙灘上強吻她的事道歉，說自己故意不理她後的幾天簡直快瘋掉了，後悔得要命，但又不敢去搔擾她，只好躲在圖書館。Ren表示就算靜日後討厭他了，就算她出國再也不會想起他，他還是不會放棄繼續暗戀靜。

（那歌雅呢？我看得出來她很喜歡你。你們要怎麼辦？）

靜問Ren歌雅之於他到底是什麼樣的存在、他看到歌雅和F4四人的照片作何感想。Ren想起了歌雅慧黠的笑容，頓了一下，才回答靜說歌雅和他是心靈之友，歌雅懂他沒說出口的一切，像他曾養過的狗狗一樣忠誠。他很佩服她被霸凌時不屈不撓的態度，希望自己能像她一樣勇敢……但他最愛的人是靜。至於歌雅和其他三人分別在不同地點拍攝的合照，並沒有讓他產生任何感覺，那些就是一般的照片，也是歌雅交友的自由。

特到Ren走出圖書館時，發現靜就在門口等他。他們擁抱在一起。

週六早晨，Thyme在自家全身鏡面前反覆確認衣著。Koh Kood島上直球對決說要和Kavin約會、要他直接教他怎麼談戀愛不需要假手他人的Thyme，其實心裡忐忑不安，不知道Kavin到底會怎麼教。

他梳直頭髮，換了全新的古龍水，捨去平常華麗顯眼的亮皮外套，改穿老是被他嫌得一無是處的套頭衛衣、牛仔褲、運動鞋再戴上毛帽，出門時完全沒意識到自己看起來像個十六七歲的漂亮女生，讓開跑車來接他的Kavin一瞬間呆愣在現場。

而在Thyme眼中，Kavin的服裝和平常沒有什麼太大差異，只是全身都是新的，領口更開，脖子多戴了一條項練，臉看起來更光滑更帥而已。但Thyme總覺得自己今天身體狀況不太好，好像快發燒一樣，臉熱，呼吸急促，心律不整。

他們因彼此不同於在學校見面的新鮮感而沉默的時刻只有一下下，等到討論要在電影院看哪部電影時氣氛重新熱絡了起來。

「動作片。」

「恐怖片。」Kavin說，告訴他第一次約會先看恐怖片，電影院冷氣會特別冷，這樣就有機會順勢牽起對方的手。很恐怖的話還可以提供自己的臂彎讓對方偎進，不恐怖的話還可以一起笑場。如果對方一點也不害怕的話，出來到咖啡店或蛋糕店小坐，還可以比手的大小，藉此和對方有比較親密的解觸。

「為什麼一定要是手？」Thyme伸出手來，在紅燈的時候，意示要Kavin和他比手的大小。Kavin眼角餘光瞥了一眼，改成一手握著方向盤，另一隻手疊了上去。

「你的手竟然比我小一點，手腕也很細。手指很長。——像這樣嗎？」Thyme自顧自地評價完就握住了Kavin的手腕，讓原本等著綠燈在找停車位的Kavin不得不整張臉轉向Thyme。

Thyme那張幾乎回復到他小時候一見鐘情的臉殺傷力實在太大，讓Kavin不知不覺慌張起來。

「……哪樣？」

「這樣啊，」他扣住Kavin的指頭搖了搖，「比手大小就能讓人心動啊？」

「……」

「這樣你會心動嗎？」

「還好。你先放開，我要右轉。」Kavin沒正面回答，只是抽回手，將目光轉回前方，找到車位停下。

他們按照清單前往電影院、水族館、咖啡店。因為上映的恐怖片實在太好笑了，所以他們沒有機會練習「嚇到抱在一起」，看到後來都在互丟爆米花玩。

後續約會行程兩人互動默契十足，玩得相當開心，「練習」十分成功，好像他們真的是情侶一樣。

Kavin到後來已經忘了要叮嚀Thyme那些常用的萬人迷守則，只是純粹享受他們相處的過程，這讓Thyme既得意又高興。

到了最後一個逛百貨公司的行程時，Kavin開始逐條提醒Thyme送女生禮物以及不著痕跡誇獎女孩的小訣竅。

Thyme覺得這個環節比起前面實在太無聊了，但Kavin卻對送禮的知識相當講究。耳朵聽著Kavin經驗老道的描述，Thyme愈來愈覺得煩躁，加上只要Kavin離開他身旁各自稍微逛一下街，立刻就會有無視他184公分身長的外國男子上前搭訕，Kavin也不時被路過的行人偷拍（但他似乎當習慣，總是保持微笑）。

有些人更誇張了，彷彿認識許久的老友一樣經過他們時摸摸他們手肘、拍拍他們的背，完全無視個人距離存在，隨口就問他們兩個是不是拍戲的，怎麼長得那麼像明星，可不可以合照一下。

——要忍住不揍人真的很艱難。

他們提早離開百貨公司，傍晚在一般餐廳吃完飯。離開餐廳時，Thyme提議清單之外的選項，要Kavin陪他一起去踢足球。Kavin笑說這可不是和女生約會的行程。Thyme反問他，那他跟男生約會的時候，總會一起去踢足球吧？

「……不會。」

Kavin一時語塞。他不曉得該怎麼和Thyme解釋，那些和他約會的男性，行程多半充滿目標導向意味，通常都會在固定的地點活動，比如健身房與健身房的盥洗室；或者幾個性質相同地點活動，餐廳吃完飯後酒吧小酌，最後再前往賓館。

只是以男人為對象的話，雖然做了不少研究和準備，最後一步始終沒有 _完整_ 達陣過。

儘管在Thyme面前把話說得很滿，但Kavin從來不會為了累積經驗值或者想向他人炫耀這類的理由，勉強自己與人發生關係。除非情投意合，並且對方也注重清潔乾淨才有機會。但光是這兩個條件，和他約會過的男性沒有一個同時做到。

「那跟我去啊。」Thyme說。這個答案讓Kavin愣了一秒，後來才意識到Thyme說的是踢球，不由得臉上一熱。

後來Kavin還是陪Thyme去踢球了，換上剛剛在百貨公司裡買好的球衣球褲（Kavin有點懷疑這到底是Thyme事先預謀好的，還僅是憑著野獸的直覺），在球場上踢個痛快。

結束後，兩人在更衣室裡有一搭沒一搭地聊天，簡易梳洗完畢，一前一後走出去時沒抓好速度，不小心撞到了一起，Kavin的眼鏡掉到地上。

分別扶住、抵在對方腰、肩與胸口的他們，氣氛和姿勢一度曖昧。

Thyme吞了吞口水，有點期待又有點猶豫地問Kavin，是不是這個時候就應該要順勢練習接吻？

在關鍵時刻突然特別機靈的Thyme讓Kavin不知所措。他抿了抿嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，提議最好到此為止，下個禮拜的遊樂園行程也取消比較好，因為再接下去可能無法收拾。氣氛突然僵滯。

「為什麼？什麼意思？什麼叫無法收拾？」Thyme不習慣被Kavin拒絕的感覺（或者該說他不習慣被任何人拒絕的感覺），口氣變得任性起來。

「就是字面上的意思，事情會變得很複——」

「難不成你怕一接吻就會喜歡上我嗎？」Thyme哼笑一聲，挑眉釁笑：「你放心，我不介意。你可以喜歡我，我不會揍你。」

「……不，我是怕一接吻，你會以為你自己喜歡我。這我很介意。」

Thyme睜大眼睛，不敢相信Kavin會這樣和他說。他想吼他別自大了，這是不可能的事情，他分得清楚什麼是友情什麼是愛情，但說出口的卻是：

**「為什麼不可以？」**

Kavin深吸一口氣，撿起地上的眼鏡。鏡框歪掉了，鏡片摔碎在地上。他有點無奈地回答：「因為這一切都不是真的，只是談戀愛教學和約會練習，對吧？約會可以找人練習，但接吻是不能隨便找人練習的。至少我很介意。」

**「所以你覺得我是隨便找你的嗎？」**

Thyme好像被人重擊心臟般地難受，怒氣無處發洩，只得用力踢倒更衣室的垃圾桶。不等Kavin回答，背過他逕自離開更衣室。

Kavin向前追了兩步隨即像想起什麼似地打住，撥了撥額前散亂的瀏海。重重地嘆口氣。

當天晚上，在圖書館門口和Ren擁抱的靜，出於一種極其微妙的佔有欲，和Ren發生了關係。

幾天後，Ren在自己極少更新的臉書上改變了感情狀態： ** _與靜交往中。_** 沒有任何一張照片的IG帳號終於有了一張女性的照片。

靜的臉書交往狀態沒有改變，不過在IG放了和Ren從小到大合照的限時動態精選，標題是 _ **親愛的nong**_ 。

校園八卦平台的輿論炸開了，所有人都在討論F4的消息。

獨自一人在圖書館等待Ren身影的歌雅，並未注意附近的耳語以及對她側目。

此時她還沒有看到任何消息，不知道自己再次被捲入風暴中心。

(待續)


	8. 08.失落碼頭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八回小說式大綱，感謝不離不棄還覺得有趣點進來的你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幾乎所有伏筆都在這章放完了......  
> 任何錯誤都歸我，歡迎抓蟲，感謝告知！  
> 這篇走一個螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後的概念😉  
> 其實最早就是為了文中這張圖，劇本才取名叫做薄荷葉的啦XD

08

校園一角，已經無法去餐廳（因為到處都是對她指指點點和偷拍的人）的歌雅拿著餐盒不停盯著手機裡的照片和留言，最後被Sakura抽掉。

「專心吃飯，妳下午不是要練舞嗎？而且妳通常不掛網的。」本來有什麼消息都會馬上通知歌雅的Sakura這次也不忍心給她看Ren和靜的消息，但歌雅最後還是自己發現了。

「想哭就哭吧，妳這樣呆呆傻傻的我還比較擔心。」

「……我就想說奇怪，為什麼這麼大的事情你沒第一個告訴我。我在電話裡問你也是支支吾吾。連你也覺得我很可憐嗎？」歌雅此時也哭不出來，只有深沉的無力感。

「我早就說過靜不喜歡F4心中有任何女生地位比她還重要。尤其是Ren的心裡。」Sakura拍拍她肩膀：「算了啦！我不看好他們，就算靜和Ren交往，以後也一定會出問題，因為靜只是喜歡Ren的喜歡，不然她不會讓Ren暗戀她自己那麼久；而Ren則是只是喜歡他想像中的靜而已，得到了就會漸漸失望的。我和妳保證，妳等著看吧。」相處久了，Sakura此時已經恢復到自己帶點毒舌的幽默性格，和一開始怯生生的模樣判若兩人。

「……你為什麼那麼篤定？」

「妳多暗戀幾次也會變大師啊。」

「我不相信當1的男同志會暗戀誰到哪裡去，我有做過功課，別騙我。」

「約砲不等於約會，做愛不等於相愛。妳還有得學呢，小朋友。」

「是啊，我真的該和戀愛大師學習。」歌雅自嘲地抬抬嘴角，搖了搖手裡的餐盒：「今天我在置物櫃看到這個，品牌是Kavin上次幫我為家人挑生日蛋糕的店家。」

「哇，這Kavin給你的？」Sakura露出羨慕的眼神。歌雅把餐盒給他。一打開都是精緻的糕點。

「Thyme不可能和Kavin說任何跟他自己沒關係的事情，我也沒告訴優，和Kavin也沒什麼交集，不知道他為什麼會注意這件事。他卡片上甚至知道我昨天都待在宿舍沒去圖書館。」

「……Kavin本來就很禮貌貼心啦。」

「對，但他其實沒必要這麼做。M.J.傳來一封私訊問我需要聊聊嗎，他也沒必要這麼做。好像他們虧欠我什麼一樣。甚至你也沒必要來安慰我。但你們都做了。真正欠我一個解釋或說明的……或者至少當面告知我他已經與靜和好、並且交往熱戀的人……至今完全沒有消息。還是我就是那個沒必要的人？」

「歌雅……」

「我沒事。我只是不知道失戀會這麼痛，Sakura。但我都不知道這算不算戀愛。」

「時間會療癒一切的，真的，相信我。不然妳乾脆立刻去談一場戀愛，然後再失戀一次，再談再失戀，久而久之，每段戀情結束後反而會有一種舒暢感。跟按摩一樣。」

「……」歌雅正要回嘴，此時手機響起，來電顯示自大狂Thyme。Sakura看到來電顯示吹了個口哨，一副「你看，下一段戀情不就來了」的表情。歌雅立刻解釋這是她和Thyme為了觀察優和Kavin才交換手機號碼的。

（嘿，今天跟我去遊樂園。）像是為了證明她和真的A沒有和F4糾纏，歌雅開了手機擴音。她和Sakura同時手機那邊傳來不容拒絕的句子。

「吭？」

（我看到優給Kavin兩張夢幻世界遊樂園門票了。我人在西側門。游泳館後面。妳現在在幹嘛？）

「……不要告訴我你有在用望遠鏡。」

*

另外一邊，遠處注視著歌雅把餐盒交給Sakura後便匆匆離開的M.J.，轉頭看向待在他旁邊垂者眼簾，一臉不知所措的Ren。

「你真的不說清楚嗎？」M.J.淡淡地說：「就算你真的沒那個意思……但是在沙灘上手牽手的照片、圖書館裡相識而笑的照片……就算只是好朋友關係，也該和她親自分享你交往的好消息？」

「如果歌雅根本不想聽呢？」Ren遲疑地說：「她按了照片愛心，但完全沒有問我靜的事情。也許她並沒有……並沒有誤會什麼？也許她根本不介意？我這樣找她不會太自大了嗎？」

「也許她就是在等你主動解釋。至少她很難過，連瞎子都看得出來。你自己再想想吧。」

「……」

*

優今日盛裝打扮，鼓起勇氣，邀請Kavin一起去遊樂園。

過去她以擺脫前男友的名義，和Kavin出遊了好幾次，但每次打卡後，Kavin都會找藉口禮貌性地離開；這次優則希望能和Kavin真正來一場約會，不打卡也沒關係的那種。之前在Koh Kood島上時她就對自己說，要拋開和前男友交往時過於矜持保守的自己，如果真的能和Kavin交往約會，就算只是一夜情甚至地下情她也願意嘗試。

不過她其實也知道Kavin對她只是出於善意的幫忙，本來已經做好了被拒絕的打算，這次的邀請只是為了讓自己死心，但她卻沒如預期聽到Kavin那聲禮貌的「不好意思」，取而代之則是心不在焉的： _「好啊」_ ，反而讓她嚇了一跳。

「但是去之前，可以先陪我去另一個地方嗎？」

優陪Kavin一同買了鮮花，前往醫院探望一位昏迷不醒的女孩。單人病房裡女孩的年紀看起來和他們一樣大，Kavin簡單地解釋這位是他們的國小同學，因為出車禍，至今昏迷不醒。說完後他把花放在女孩的床頭櫃，低頭呢喃著像經文一樣的語言。

後來他慎重地告知優，這次的夢幻世界樂園出遊是他和優最後一次假裝約會了，優值得更好的人。

他向優坦承自己心裡一直有一個喜歡的對象，只是錯過了告白時期，加上對方也不喜歡他，所以無法在一起，他目前沒辦法承擔長期交往的關係。這陣子和優相處，知道她需要的不是露水姻緣，而是真正成熟的好男人來匹配他，而他也不想讓歌雅的朋友受傷。

優認為Kavin暗戀的對象就是這個女孩，這樣拐著彎的拒絕雖然讓她難過，但她也能理解Kavin的體貼。

從醫院出來後發現時間來不及趕上曼谷樂園最後的影業時間點，Kavin提議帶優去ASIATIQUE河濱碼頭夜市補償。優點頭，兩人坐渡輪至該處，優察覺到Kavin的情緒比以往低落，原本完美的笑容時不時會忘記掛上。

她克服害羞和他聊天，想逗他笑，Kavin不久也發現了優的心意，遂調整好自己的心情。兩人渾然不覺後面有人正在跟蹤。

歌雅和Thyme盯著Kavin與優到進入醫院、接著跟他們坐渡輪、看他們坐上旋轉木馬。

「為什麼他們要到醫院？優懷孕了？」

「你這是什麼揣測……我不是說他們是假裝的嗎？Kavin剛剛買了鮮花，應該是和探病有關吧。」

「那為什麼Kavin要找優陪他？」

**「我叫歌雅，不叫google！」**

歌雅在意Thyme詭異舉止的程度遠遠大於她在意Kavin和優的相處。雖然這次優和Kavin竟然沒有打卡，還認真把碼頭邊所有情侶設施跑了一遍，加上前面去了趟醫院又和所有行程大相逕庭，不知道到底是為了什麼原因——但直覺告訴歌雅，優和Kavin不是她該擔心的對象。

「我說你……到底怎麼回事？這麼在意F4成員的戀愛關係也太奇怪了吧？」

「有嗎？我就沒有在意Ren和靜在一起啊。」Thyme仍盯著前方Kavin的背影。

感到身旁的人呼吸一滯，他像意識到什麼似地轉頭過來，朝歌雅呶了呶嘴（這似乎是他最大限度的安慰方式）：「我之前就和妳分析過了，妳機會渺茫。……噢，妳很難過嗎？」

「……」被戳中痛點本來應該難過的，但歌雅發現自己此時更想揍Thyme。

「妳以後喜歡誰，我都會幫妳。」他點了點頭，隨即又皺眉：「不過除了F4的人以外。」

「不用，謝謝。」歌雅翻了翻白眼。她看Thyme蓄勢待發的樣子，腦袋閃過一個不妙的念頭。「等一下！我們也要上摩天輪？」

「我要知道他們在摩天輪裡面在幹嘛。我們已經錯過他們後面一班了，要坐哪一台可以看到他們？」

「為什麼我們要這麼做？這樣感覺很像狗仔隊！從剛剛到在都很像！為什麼不等他們下來我們再問就好？」

**「……因為Kavin不肯親我。」**

「啊！？」

「先告訴我，我們要坐哪一台才可以看到他們？」

「……現在要能看到他們，必須要坐到能平行對視的位置，這樣要看摩天輪的轉速，車廂幾座，圓心大小……」歌雅的數學腦袋開始啟動——

「咦？要平行對視的話，不是只要以他們車廂座為起點數總數的一半就好了嗎？嗯，就1、2、3、4……那個綠色的，不是嗎？」

「……」但似乎比不上野獸的直覺判斷。

「沒錯就快走吧！」他抓住歌雅的手腕，塞錢給前面排隊的情侶，一路衝到最前面，等待他想要的車廂。

「等一下、Thyme——」

「等一下，Thyme，歌雅——」

Ren頎長的身影正站在摩天輪排隊隊伍前端的旁邊。受到M.J.的提醒後，Ren決定找歌雅當面說清楚他對她的感覺。本來要前往圖書館賭運氣的他不小心瞥見歌雅正往側門要與Thyme會合，身體早思慮一步便尾隨前去。

Ren一路從醫院跟去了碼頭，因為晚搭了一班渡輪，他跟丟兩人的去向，原本以為自己追不上他們兩個了，沒想到竟然在碼頭夜市遇到M.J.。他今晚剛好在河濱碼頭夜市幫當年留學的外國朋友代班表演藝人。

（M.J.？）

（天啊……今天大家是約好的嗎？）

（什麼意思……？M.J. 你……你有看到歌雅和Thyme嗎？）

（哦，所以你是找歌雅。他們往摩天輪的方向。）

看著Thyme拉著歌雅的手塞錢插隊去搭摩天輪，想起這兩人以前分別在不同時期也是這麼牽著自己、拉著自己，心裡莫名湧現出一股動力，於是繞到隊伍前方叫住他們。

兩人回頭，Thyme高高挑起眉毛，歌雅同樣張大了眼睛。

「我可以，跟你們一起坐嗎？」

「……」Thyme停了兩秒，仰起下巴。像一頭即將指派命令的獅王。

「Ren，你們兩個坐下一車。」

綠色車廂門往兩側打開開，Thyme自己一個人走進去。

同一時間，學校中一個隱蔽地點的置物櫃被開啟。Sakura在置物櫃前，跟據手上紙條的指示，把一疊照片拿了出來。

有些照片是高二時期，因為下藥風波，剛做完筆錄的隔天，Thyme根本還沒來得及貼他紅卡，他就被一些學長抓到廁所脫到只剩下內褲，用麥克筆在上臂和大腿寫著「犀牛」（意指：淫蕩風騷）的照片。有些照片是他正在偷拍F4照片的側拍。另外一些是他的筆記本被劃爛、桌子從五樓教室窗外丟到樓下的照片。還有是他的身分帳號被揭露的截圖。

當初被羞辱的怒氣和做錯事的悔恨重新翻湧上來，但光是這些還打不倒他。

當他看到下一張照片時，立刻把那張照片扭折到一起 ，因為腳軟而滑坐到地上。

那是一張近期的照片。照片裡的他拿著甜筒讓穿著高中生制服的男孩傾身過來舔食的照片。男孩壯壯胖胖，是他喜歡的類型。照片後面寫了幾個數字，是一個電話號碼，寫著「 **打這個號碼** 」。他顫抖著拿出口袋的手機，撥過了去。

（如果不想照片曝光的話，就照我的話做。）手機那頭傳來這樣的指示。

Sakura緊閉雙眼。掙扎了許久才吐出了一個：嗯。

*

摩天輪三個車廂中的人們，各自有不同的發展。Ren和歌雅親口說了和靜交往的事，也說自己和歌雅同樣感到彼此之間強烈的聯繫，但和愛情的感覺不同，他更像是羨慕歌雅的堅韌，希望自己和他一樣。

他為那天曾經想要讓歌雅安慰他而要求和她一起睡的事的道歉。他確實有點想拿她來氣靜。

歌雅的自尊心讓她一時間仍然沒辦法和Ren吐露自己的心意，最後也只是告訴他，她會無條件支持他們的戀情，當他永遠的知己。

此時歌雅接到一通電話，原來是高中同學Ben打來的。她正想問他他們家為什麼這兩個月都沒寄生活費，而且也聯絡不上人，到底發生什麼事，他現在還好嗎等等，但Ben卻搶先一步開如說他現在從加拿大回來了，但不能回家，並且急需用錢。

「之前我媽媽匯給妳的生活費妳都用光了嗎？應該都還有剩吧？我現在很需要，你可不可以還給我？」

「……咦？」

而在歌雅與Ren斜上方的車廂裡，優問Kavin的初戀對象是不是就是那女孩，Kavin苦笑地回答說如果是就好了；優再追問，但Kavin不願回覆，打趣地說沒人喜歡揭露黑歷史，會減損個人魅力。

優不甘心地問他自己難道真的不可以嗎？就算只是當短暫的戀人也好，真的—— Kavin再次強調他知道優不會喜歡這種交往方式的，他不想浪費她的時間，並且道出了自己的愛情執著點：他非常看重 **「正緣」** 這件事，也就是自己喜歡的人必須 _同時_ 喜歡自己，或者可以比他意識到的更早喜歡自己，然後在 _對的時間_ 相遇。錯過的話就錯過了，有時間差也不行。

就像現在，他雖然知道她的好感，可是他並沒有在同樣的時間點對她產生同樣的感覺。這樣就不可能。

「你好嚴格哪，Kavin……如果你以後才發現你喜歡我，但我後來已經喜歡別人或嫁給別人了，怎麼辦？」

「那就是我自作自受。我必須自己承擔。」

「……Kavin，你這樣真的……好奇怪。」優有點不可置信，「我從來沒碰過會這麼想的人。你明明是只要想要就可以擁有一切啊。」

「但我更想當……隨時都能捨棄一切的人。」

*

另一邊，獨自坐在綠色車廂的Thyme喃喃叨念著根本大失算，因為坐在平行對視的車廂，就只有在那水平線的那幾分鐘看得最仔細，但距離也最遠，擋到最多，根本看不清楚。

在等待車廂移的時刻，他回想著和Kavin從小到大認識到現在的過程。他還記得在原先的幼稚園裡，當他把那些脫他褲子的人打哭之後，是Kavin走過來把他的手帕遠遠丟給了自己，說了聲「給你擦」就跑走。因為當年Kavin右臉頰上的痣還很明顯他記得很清楚，於是後來到了新的幼稚園（自己家開的），他第一個挑了Kavin做自己的朋友，然後才是Ren和M.J.。

回憶畫面來到自己曾經捧著他肉肉的臉擠成嘟嘴的樣子，說他圓圓的就像繡球花一樣，乾脆就取這個花的名字好了；M.J.以為他根本沒看花語，只是照著Kavin的臉型取名；但其實在這之前，Thyme把為每個人取的花名都做了很多研究。

繡球花最主要的意思就是永恆的忠貞。他覺得Kavin就是給他這樣的印象。

國中時期的臉逐漸正在對面車廂的Kavin重疊，對面平行摩天輪車廂裡，Kavin摘掉了眼鏡，而優正湊上他的臉親吻。

「——」

一時之間Thyme被強烈的嫉妒遮蔽雙眼，根本沒有辦法看清楚優那時其實只是起身、幫眼睛乾澀的Kavin點眼藥水。

女孩重新坐下來撥撥頭髮的動作，在Thyme眼裡彷彿在宣告她的勝利，讓他既憤怒又挫敗。不但如此，胸口還痛得不得了。

Kavin像是感應到了什麼，福至心靈鬼使神差地，把眼鏡戴上後眨眨了眼睛，目光便不偏不倚地穿過車廂，投向對面的Thyme。他和優說明眼藥水為什麼不能過期使用的句子才講到一半，剩下的詞彙全消失在無聲的驚訝表情中。

根據事後優的形容，那是活生生的「瞠目結舌」。

手機響起，鈴聲和來電顯示是Thyme。但Kavin完全呆掉了。優叫他名字、搖搖他肩膀後才回神，緩慢地接起手機。

Kavin的眼神隨著對面逐漸上升的綠色車廂移動。對面車廂裡的Thyme，臉上表情和手機裡的口氣一樣居高臨下。

「Kavin，你退出F4吧。」

(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.liviatravel.com/2018/03/asiatique.html?m=1 河濱碼頭夜市  
> https://hhdie0208tw.pixnet.net/blog/post/443744774 曼谷夢幻世界主題園門票


	9. 09.真相未明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第九回小說式大綱，其實已經變成是大綱式小說了我的媽啊。感謝願意追到現在的你。
> 
> 寫得比較快，日後可能再回來修一下語句，也歡迎抓蟲XD
> 
> 不過，對，談戀愛真的不用念書，真的（他們真的有在上課嗎XD）

09

Kavin接到母親的吩咐，從自己外租的公寓開車回到主宅，等待和外公視訊通話。打開電腦時邊回想碼頭情景。

三天前他和優下車廂後，在摩天輪旁邊等著Thyme 的車廂緩緩駛下，想釐清究竟什麼情況。然而Thyme 下車後卻自顧自從Kavin面前走過，完全對他視而不見。

Kavin叫了他的名字兩次，Thyme回頭給了他一個眼神。隨即掉頭就走。後面跟上來的歌雅與Ren一臉尷尬。

（歌雅……Ren……你們？）

（優，我之後再和妳解釋！）說完歌雅和Ren就快步跟上Thyme。

（他們剛剛都在摩天輪上……也太巧了？）優小心翼翼地問Kavin，（還有Thyme……在生氣？）

（別管他，他悶氣生兩天就好了。）Kavin推了推眼鏡。明明沒有任何心虛的理由，但僅僅只是Thyme一個譴責的表情，就讓他無端產生了負罪感。

後來Kavin堅持送優回家。明顯不在狀態的Kavin讓優很擔心，但Kavin總是搖搖頭說他沒事。

（你真的不必這麼笑的，Kavin……在我面前你可以不用這樣。）

（這不禮貌。）Kavin反而在優說完後，對她報以更加燦爛的笑容，直到她進入家門。

視訊連上，遠在其他府郡的外公看到Kavin便露出溫柔的笑容：

「一切都還好嗎？」

「很好，巴利文課程結東，接下來修讀佛教教義學，大概明年就可以參加年度考試了。」雖然還沒有決定未來的走向，但Kavin對算命師的說法也做好了準備。

「我不是在問考試的事情。」

Kavin的表情這才耷拉下來，變得十分疲倦：「外公，我想去佛寺靜一靜。」

「……如果你考慮好了，就過來一趟吧。正好。」

*

學校論壇在過去12小時內鬧得沸沸揚揚。凌晨三點左右，Thyme在自己IG上發表了F4→F3的言論，然後所有和Kavin相關的照片全都消失（只剩零星的四人合照）。同學把Thyme删照片的原因歸咎於歌雅的介入，破壞他們四人的感情。 他們想找機會欺負歌雅，但歌雅也請了好幾天病假。一些女孩決定去堵和她比較要好的Sakura，問出她的蹤跡。

因為照片被要脅但無人可說的Sakura看到女生小團體忽然向他示好，又給他看她們一路蒐集歌雅與F4相處的照片，這讓Sakura的心情十分矛盾——

他一方面知道歌雅的為人，心裡是欣賞也同情這個女孩的，但一方面又愈發嫉妒她的幸運。在沒接到那通威脅電話以前，他會打哈哈和女生小團體虛以委蛇，但現在卻沉默地聽她們偏頗的洗腦言論，偶爾還加上一兩句看似中立但其實是火上加油的評語。

*

Ben一通要錢的電話讓歌雅從戀愛的糾結裡猛然回到現實，從碼頭回到宿舍後，她盯著帳本糾結許久。Ben家給的生活費她基本很少花用，都拿來當作留學基金，沒想到最後還是沒辦法留住。

她和Ben聯繫上了。只見Ben戴著口罩墨鏡，一副偷偷摸摸的樣子，看到她時先是問她有沒有看過什麼報紙，等她說沒有後就和她說他急著用錢、急著找住處暫時安頓，拜託歌雅一定要幫她。

歌雅打電話給鬼點子多的Sakura想辦法，但遲遲沒有接通，後來她發現自己手機裡存了M.J.的手機（差點被騙去拍色情雜誌的那次相遇）——她甚至連Ren的手機號碼也沒有——考慮再三，她還是按下了那組號碼的通話鍵。

_（沒問題喔。你們現在在哪？我去找你們。）_

*

當天稍早，Thyme的姊姊椿親自來找Kavin。回娘家探望父母時椿發現一向對她出現反應很大、愛用反話來表示在乎她的可（頑）愛（劣）弟弟竟然一聲不吭，而且還不肯吃飯。

Thyme的媽媽很擔心地給她看Thyme的IG，希望她可以打聽看看弟弟和死黨們到底怎麼了。椿看到IG相當驚訝，因為她以為弟弟是在生Ren或M.J.的氣，結果卻和最順著他、最不可能和他起衝突的Kavin鬧翻。

「你可以幫我們勸勸Thyme嗎？」

「椿姐，被他除名的是我。我去找他，可能會讓他更吃不下的。」Kavin兩手一攤。

「所以才更要講清楚，這中間一定有誤會，對吧？Thyme不可能真正生你們F4任何一個人的氣的，只是在 _撒嬌_ 而已。」椿特別強調。雖然覺得對Kavin很不好意思，看他眼下深深的暗影，也令她感到心疼。她其實主張餓個Thyme幾天他就會乖乖回來吃飯了，然而礙於母親大人的懇求，她只好來拜託男孩。

「我難得回來一趟，看到他那副死樣子，簡直快氣死了。幫他準備好的生日派對一句話就通通都不要了！Thyme不辦生日耶？你不覺得很誇張嗎？要不是我現在懷孕不方便，一定先好好揍他一頓再說，」椿摸摸微凸的小腹，動之以情，「其實我覺得Thyme也欠你一個解釋。就算要生人家氣，還是要告知原因吧？自己隨隨便便就把別人除名，好像多年的友誼都不算數似的。Kavin你不生氣嗎？不想找他問清楚嗎？」

「……椿姐不愧是商業談判專家啊。」Kavin苦笑著答應。

Kavin一到Thyme家就被傭人領到後院，看到Thyme坐在矮階梯上，雙手環住屈起的膝蓋，盯著餐盤發呆。看起來無辜又可憐的樣子。這讓來之前一路維持心情平靜的Kavin有點動搖。

Kavin禮貌地請傭人離開，自己坐到了Thyme的身邊。

「……你沒戴眼鏡。」Thyme在Kavin坐下後瞥了他一眼，目光隨即回到餐盤上面。

「上次眼鏡撞壞了，隱形眼鏡戴了又過敏，新眼鏡戴了頭暈。」

「……」

「你不吃飯嗎？」

「……」

「不高興的話，找我出氣就是了。不是已經把我除名了嗎？為什麼反而是你不吃飯？」Kavin猶豫了一會兒，還是決定說出：「還是你其實在生歌雅和Ren的氣？因為Ren已經和靜在交往了，還去招惹歌雅對嗎？你發現他們兩人一起去坐摩天輪？」

「是我叫他們一起坐摩天輪的。」

「……喔。」Kavin怔了怔，「所以你們那天果然在跟蹤我。我和優。」

Thyme突然轉過頭來，濃眉大眼的審視讓Kavin想起小時候在野生動物園裡被狼群在草叢中窺似的刺激場景。雖然因為近視使得眼前畫面有些柔焦，但仍令他手心微微出汗。

「可是我和優真的沒什麼。還是你就是想聽……好吧。 **對不起** ？」Kavin揉了揉太陽穴。

他不明白已經和歌雅還有Thyme解釋過不下一次他和優外出拍照打卡的原因，卻還是被這樣懷疑，甚至擔心到了需要跟蹤的地步。就算Thyme不喜歡他的朋友和別人過從甚密，難道歌雅也不相信他，覺得他居心叵測，想占優便宜嗎？

「如果道歉就有用的話，那要警察做什麼？我最討厭這種沒誠意的道歉了。」Thyme叱了一聲。

「哇噢，沒想到有一天我會聽見你對我說這句名言……」Kavin 自嘲地抬了抬嘴角，「你真的很生氣。我沒有什麼可以補救的嗎？」

「你都不知道自己錯在哪裡，要補救什麼？」

「那你告訴我？」Kavin頓時覺得自己簡直是哄騙白雪公主吃下毒蘋果的邪惡女巫：「還是你先吃飯？我再自己好好反省一下。」

「……吃飯、吃飯，你就只會叫我吃飯！是椿叫你來的吧？你就那麼聽她的話？」他踢掉放在下一層階梯上的餐盤，食物哐噹散落一地。

「除了我以外，現在隨便一個誰要你幫忙你都會幫了是不是？ _你是狗嗎？_ 」

「——Thyme，你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？」

「狗都還比較忠誠呢，牠只會聽一個主人的——你的話就算被踢出F4也不痛不癢吧？你根本不在乎！」

Thyme制止不了一直想要傷害Kavin、讓他跟自己一樣憤怒難受的念頭：「為什麼你可以和優約會，讓她陪你去醫院，和她一起坐旋轉木馬、摩天輪，卻不和我練習接——」

「——」

Kavin抓住Thyme兩邊耳朵，借此固定住對方的臉，趁Thyme還沒反應過來時傾身向前，以嘴唇抹去他剩下的句子。

「！」Theym睜大眼睛，怔怔地盯著Kavin側頭親吻自己。

雖然實際上不過兩秒的時間，但他的腦袋裡已經電光石火地跑遍各種行動——推開他，揍他，咬他，吻他，抱住他——……

但在Kavin的嘴從他唇上移開的瞬間，Thyme下意識做了最直覺的決定—— **追上去，不能停** 。

情勢驟變，Kavin立刻放開Thyme的耳朵，身體敏捷地向後，抵住Thyme欺上來的胸口，躲開Thyme的攻勢，而這完全撩撥起Thyme的征服欲；他連手帶腳想要制服Kavin，把Kavin推倒。

一個擅長泰拳一個擅長巴西柔術，彼此又對對方的實力瞭若指掌，荒謬的接吻練習變成了荒謬的打架，一時之間難分勝負。

「你這是什麼意思？」Thyme喘著氣說。

「……你要的接吻練習。你生氣的原因不就是這個？」

「那你為什麼躲開我不讓我親？這樣要怎麼練習？」

「我說過接吻不能練習， **我很介意** 。」

「但是和優在摩天輪車廂裡面就可以？」

「你……」雖然已經猜到Thyme發火是出於什麼原因，但終於確認Thyme把優幫他點眼藥水的動作錯看成索吻的Kavin ，腦袋裡忍不住浮現 _孽障_ 兩字。

「所以和優可以，和我就不行？因為你不喜歡我？還是你和其他人一樣，表面上跟我親近，其實打從心裡根本就討厭我？還是——」

「 **……是因為你不喜歡我！** 」Kavin受夠了Thyme偷換概念和無限滑坡的理論，對他低吼。他曲起膝蓋，夾住Thyme方才伸進他兩腿之間呈跪姿的左腳，借力使力翻轉上來。

「——哦吚！」

「Kavin，Thyme？你們好好聊完了嗎？老爸老媽要你們進來客廳吃甜點——Kavin？Kavin！」椿看Kavin和Thyme在外面許久沒有動靜，便想出來探探；沒想到一進後院，就看到兩人上演起全武行。

冷靜自持的Kavin主動對Thyme動手，還穩穩佔了上風——這讓椿感到難以置信。難道IG上那個反覆被討論的話題女孩，真的可以讓F4為她反目成仇？但他們之間又感覺容不下任何人……

Kavin拋卻了所有教養，一手掐著Thyme的脖子，膝蓋頂著他的胃，表情是Thyme從未見過的傲慢。

Kavin俯下身，用只有兩人才聽得到的音量對Thyme哼笑著。

**「沒吃飯就打不過我，親不到活該。」**

隨即起身，快步跨過Thyme。

Kavin一邊拍打身上的灰塵一邊對朝他倆走來的椿熟練地綻放耀眼笑容，用截然不同的親和語調說：「椿姊，Thyme他剛剛發脾氣把餐盤打翻了，不過他現在很餓，說隨時都可以大吃一頓。」

「Kavin，你不要跑——咳……Kavin！」Thyme爬起身，揉著左上腹便吼邊咳，眼眶泛淚；然而儘管狼狽不堪，那張被老天爺寵愛的臉依舊英俊漂亮。

Kavin不用回頭看也知道這點，所以他和椿說完後立刻道別，在管家的護送下直直朝大門離去，沒有留下來一起晚餐。以免悄悄發抖的手指和鮮紅的耳尖露餡。

另一邊，M.J.將Ben暫時安頓在他家族企業的員工宿舍。Ben說他不確定什麼時候才能擺脫這樣的狀況，但如果這次能順利解決，日後大概就沒什麼問題了。如果順利解決的話，他會好好報答M.J。

「你如果要報答我的話，不如報答她吧。」M.J.說，「畢竟你對不起她的地方應該還有很多不是嗎？王妃的私生子？」

「咦？你是……啊！」歌雅原本一頭霧水，但隨即想起Ben早些時候問她有沒有看過皇室公報的畫面。Ben看瞞不住了，才吞吞吐吐承認他的身份；原來他是剛被封三個月就遭除籍的王妃與平民百姓的私生子，目前謠傳在海外逃亡中。

泰國皇室一夫一妻制在上一任皇帝在位時維持數十年，而新任泰皇甫一上任便破格將他一見鍾情的女人封為王妃。皇后表面不動聲色，但卻蒐集到了她十三歲時曾生過孩子的證據。一場宮鬥大戲下來，Ben的母親似乎暫居下風。

「我指的不是這個，你還不肯說嗎？」M.J.看起來並不滿意Ben的回答。

「……我、歌雅……對不起……等這件事情落幕，我一定會好好報答妳的！」Ben雙手合十。

「Ben？」

Ben終於坦白，其實歌雅根本沒有學籍。Ben拜託歌雅和他上課（其實是幫他上課）時已經知道自己必須逃亡一陣子，但他以為半個學期就能解決，到時候回來再幫忙歌雅直接申請國外大學就好，而且歌雅也有額外生活費，一定會原諒他。

歌雅這才恍然大悟，原來她等於是冒名頂替Ben上課考試，難怪Ben的家人不但幫她繳學費，還給她那麼多生活費。

這個打擊真的太大，讓歌雅整個震驚到回不過神。M.J.看她實在太過可憐的樣子，便安慰她說舞蹈大師課的贊助還算數，不論她有什麼困難都可以和他說，他會盡可能幫她忙的。歌雅慘慘笑著，對未來感到舉步維艱。

折騰了一天，晚上M.J.送她回宿舍後，歌雅說她只是回宿舍拿個衣服就要去圖書館過夜，M.J.好奇原因，歌雅把竊聽器和鬧鬼事件一併說出來。

「……妳……妳真的太不容易了。」M.J.為歌雅的苦命感到不可思議。

「對呀，遇到你們F4就變成這樣了。」歌雅苦中作樂地調侃。

「但Thyme不搞這種小動作的。他如果不高興，只會當面羞辱人給人難堪，不會在背後搞小動作。」

「我知道，你們每個人都這麼說。」

M.J.陪歌雅走到宿舍門口，歌雅和M.J 遇到Ren、Thyme。

「Ren……Thyme？」

「我們是來解決竊聽器的事的。」Ren誠懇地說。

「我猜還是Sakura做的。狗改不了吃屎，做賊的喊抓賊。喜歡男生的男生都不是什麼好東西。」Thyme恨恨地說。

「……啊？」

「反正這個黑鍋我不背。」Thyme冷冷地說。「M.J.你來得正好。等等和我們一起上去。」

「……喔……好？」M.J.看了看歌雅後應聲。

「我已經說過，他已經不是當年的Sakura了……等等，你們F4要一起到我的宿舍？這樣不能解決問題吧！雖然現在快半夜，但交誼廳人還是很多——」

歌雅這棟宿舍是男女同棟不同層的混宿安排，每層電梯和樓梯口都必須刷卡，監視器數量充足。照道理說一般男生進入這棟宿舍不會有什麼大騷動，但……F4進宿舍？她已經受夠成為話題排行榜上的箭靶了。

「不是F4， **是F3** 。反正我今天一定要抓到放竊聽器的人。」Thyme轉身就往宿舍走去。

「F3？」歌雅不自覺提高音量。不確定自己是要驚訝還是要笑出來。

「啊，對吼。原來Thyme是認真的？現在還沒和Kavin和好？」M.J.捋了捋落下的瀏海鬚。

Ren看看M.J.，再看歌雅疑問的表情，嘆了口氣，點點頭：「他從碼頭回來之後就說要和Kavin絕交，Kavin好像有親自找他解釋但沒什麼用。我們先跟上去吧？」

歌雅只好硬著頭皮和Ren、M.J.進入宿舍。

進入電梯上達五樓，就在電梯門打開的前一刻，她和Ren四目交接，倏地想起這個房間的「禁忌」。

「糟糕！」歌雅和Ren同時喊聲。

「欸你們來得正好……為什麼這裡那麼暗？而且門都是開的？」Thyme此時已站在歌雅的宿舍房門口。

「等一下！等一下！Thyme！」她衝了過去，兩個男生也隨後跟上。

「什——啊啊啊啊！」

只見Thyme碰到房門的瞬間，走廊上忽然颳一陣強風吹進，把他們四個人通通吹到房裡，再砰地一聲反鎖。

不尋常的嘈雜聲開始了。

「這到底在搞什麼鬼？演哪一齣啊？是整人遊戲？」

「你閉嘴，Thy——」歌雅還沒講完便摀住嘴巴，嘈雜聲一下子變得劇烈起來，除了門口以外，衣櫃、浴室門、窗戶開開關關，水聲和冷氣聲、風扇聲大得震耳欲聾。

「不、他不是Thyme——我沒有和Thyme交往——唔！」想用之前方法讓房子安靜下來的歌雅被空氣中的無形之物用力一撞，整個跌進M.J.的懷裡，Ren也趕過去扶住歌雅。

接著Thyme呼吸一窒，無形之物似乎捲住他的喉嚨，他本能也抓著自己的脖子想避免窒息。

「Thyme——」

歌雅三人想上前卻被無形的障蔽阻擋，用力拍打、吼叫也沒用，就在他們即將眼睜睜看著Thyme絕望地被捲進衣櫃裡時，房間門被打開了。

「Thyme！」

「Kavin！？」

是Kavin。他一進來二話不說地走向窗戶下的書桌，抽起竊聽器，飛快地撬開外殼，拿出裡面的一包白色粗鹽，再轉身把粗鹽向衣櫃灑去，並用力地踹了衣櫃一腳。

**「回到你該去的地方！」** Kavin接著用所有人都沒聽過的音調連續不斷地吟誦經文，四周空氣不時出現摩擦爆破的星火。

歌雅看著空氣障蔽似乎逐漸消融，他們先是拍打的手掌忽然失去阻擋力道，然後是頭肩可以穿越，最後是整個身體——

直到一切趨歸寧靜。少了無形的拉力，Thyme整個跌坐在地上，瘋狂咳嗽。

「Thyme？Thyme！還好嗎？」

Kavin立刻蹲下來查看Thyme頸部的瘀痕。

「……Kavin，所以裝竊聽器的人…… **是你** ？」

歌雅、Ren和M.J.謹慎地、戒備地走向Kavin。歌雅的語氣充滿驚恐。

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *關於泰國王妃的故事，網路上皆有可搜尋，不過私生子是我改編的就是。請勿當真！
> 
> *上網搜尋，泰國佛寺住持好像都有年度考試，這方面如有錯漏也煩請告知囉！


	10. 鴛鴦亂譜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十回小說式大綱，其實已經是小說了我的老天爺啊。感謝願意追到現在的你。
> 
> 還剩六回，我努力XD

形象圖 ([x](https://twitter.com/brightwin_fess/status/1320636585893785601))

10  
  
「竊聽器是我放的，但是是在妳還沒搬進來之前。」Kavin轉頭說。語氣冷靜坦然，絲毫沒有因做錯事感到心虛的神色。  
  
他一邊起身，一遍自然地朝跌坐在地上的Thyme伸出援手，但在瞥見同樣來到Thyme身邊伸手要扶他的Ren時僵了一下，隨即要把手抽回去。  
  
而Thyme想也沒想便先選擇了Kavin，用力抓著他手腕，然後另一隻手才搭在Ren的前臂上。示意兩人一起出力。  
  
「扶我起來。」  
  
他借力使力踉蹌地站直身後，雙手交臂環繞胸前，呈現慣常的防禦姿態，目光掃向歌雅、M.J，再看看Ren，最後才回到Kavin身上。  
  
一向急躁的Thyme也許是剛從鬼門關走了一趟，意外地沒有立刻口出惡言，但這看在眾人眼裡，反而像是未爆發的活火山般更加惶恐。  
  
「你的意思是，你承認有放竊聽器，但不是為了竊聽歌雅，是為了要放在空屋裡？」Thyme皺起眉頭。  
  
「對。」  
  
「……那隔天舍監要我搬到這裡……？」歌雅也跟著問。  
  
「舍監要你搬到這間房不是我們F4任何一個人指使的，我保證。可以的話，我希望這裡永遠不要有人住進來。」Kavin這次回答得更迅速，「我調查過，雖然這棟宿舍有三個舍監，但沒有一個是年輕男人。那個要妳搬離原本宿舍的人是學生假扮的。我想妳一定不會特別記得舍監長相吧？」  
  
「……我只記得他身上有點泥土和苔蘚的味道。」歌雅確實不記得舍監的容貌，甚至也沒有特別在意性別，所以之前聽新舍監說「前舍監去生孩子」也不覺得奇怪。但她對對方身上氣味倒有點印象。  
  
「Kavin你還沒說清楚，那到底為什麼要在空房間裡裝竊聽器？你想幹嘛？」Thyme開口問了所有人都想問的問題。  
  
「剛剛那些自動發出的噪音是什麼？為什麼歌雅的房間裡會有 _東西_ 要攻擊我？你又為什麼可以阻止這一切發生？」  
  
「因為——」他剛想說明，電子腕錶突然發出了很大的提示音。他低頭瞥了一眼，表情霎時變得緊張起來，他為難地環視眾人：「我很抱歉，現在沒時間解釋。我有急事要處理。」  
  
「咦？」  
  
沒等四人消化腹內的疑問，說完這句的Kavin逕自走向門口。  
  
「Kavin！等一下，別想逃走——」Thyme三步併兩步快速追到門口撈住Kavin的手肘。他心想著這個傢伙總是想方設法要從他眼前消失，而這個念頭每次都讓Thyme胸口一陣刺痛，胃部泛酸。他不能容許這種事發生——  
  
「我不准我的東西每次這樣輕輕鬆鬆在我眼前溜走。」Thyme渾然無覺自己說出來的話有多曖昧，「你是故意的嗎？玩這種欲擒故縱的遊戲？」  
  
「呃，Thyme——」  
  
「到底有什麼急事會比我重要？」  
  
Thyme發誓原本主語真的是想說「我們F4」的，但不知道為什麼說出口時就只剩下「我」了。  
  
「……沒有。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「沒有事情比你更重要，這樣可以嗎？只是我沒想到海鹽真的有用，所以一定要趁效力還在的時候趕快把它帶回身體裡——Thyme！你先放手……」  
  
「什麼海鹽？什麼身體？等等，Kavin你——你剛剛……」  
  
「你有什麼問題先問Ren，他知道我在說什麼——」Kavin邊說邊甩動手臂，但怎麼甩都甩不開Thyme。  
  
「我……？」眾人的目光瞬間移向房間內身形最祈長、表情最無辜的青年。  
  
「 **茉莉** 。這樣說你就懂了吧，Ren 。」Kavin越過Thyme，朝Ren抬起下巴提示。  
  
「咦？啊……」  
  
「不要。我不要聽Ren告訴我，」Thyme回頭看了Ren一眼又轉向Kavin，更加堅持：「我跟你走，你直接解釋跟我聽。」  
  
「Thyme，不行，這很危險——」  
  
「那你怎麼可以自己去？」  
  
「因為其他人跟著去只會礙事，尤其是你！」  
  
「我不管——」  
  
「Kavin，你現在、立刻、馬上、趕快和Thyme一起去處理那個所謂的急事！讓Ren先留下來向我和M.J.說明，但你處理完之後再親自跟我解釋，這樣可以嗎？」  
  
歌雅實在看不下去了，出聲打破他們爭執不休的僵局。  
  
「不然就真的來不及了，對吧！」M.J.幫腔，雙手比了個「快走」的手勢。  
  
「……好，隨便。」Kavin嘆了口氣。任由Thyme跟著他離開五樓宿舍。  
  
「是我看錯嗎？為什麼我覺得他們兩個剛剛……」M.J.有點玩味地看著他們消失的背影，「很像情侶假裝吵架其實根本在放閃？」  
  
「……」同樣盯著門口的歌雅想起了和Thyme組隊時的種種詭異舉動，答案呼之欲出。她甩甩頭，彷彿想甩去這個荒謬的想法。  
  
「比起這個，Ren你現在是不是要告訴我，你到底知道了什麼？茉莉又是什麼？」她知道現在絕對不是思考這種事情的時候，於是慢慢把頭再次轉向了Ren。  
  
「那天你和我被鎖在這間房間裡那麼害怕的樣子，還要握著我的手才能睡著，天亮的時候發現了竊聽器還那麼小心，問我要不要報警……難道都是騙人的？都是演技？」  
  
M.J.第一次聽到他們相處的過程，不由得也睜大眼睛看向Ren ：「Ren，你和歌雅？」  
  
Ren朝M.J.搖搖頭。  
  
「天啊，我們F4之間，到底對彼此藏了多少秘密？」M.J.仰頭，有點感嘆地笑笑。  
  
「不是這樣……」再次被注目的Ren，心中油生一股立刻鑽到書桌底下躲起來的衝動。  
  
雖然知道Kavin不是刻意刁難他（應該吧），但Kavin的確留給他一個大難題。  
  
*  
  
在歌雅經歷一連串令人咋舌事件幾天後，本來該待在她身邊支持她的Sakura盯著那幾通未接來電，心裡既感到愧疚又覺得擔心。  
  
女子小團體還在交換情八卦，說歌雅和Ren交往不成，就想破壞F4之間的感情；在讓Thyme 與Kavin關係決裂後，似乎又看上了慷慨的M.J.。其中一位舞蹈特長生信誓旦旦地說M.J 已經贊助歌雅報名大師課，而歌雅現在甚住進了他家，並同時還和一個不認識的年輕人在交談。有可能是在搞開放式關係。  
  
「就是所謂的3P啦！」  
  
「……」Sakura聽得厭煩，但知道M.J.在歌雅身邊，便稍稍放心下來，自責的心情也舒坦了些。他在女子小團體談得正起興時，悄悄掏出那張黑函照片，想起自己去遊樂園玩時的場景。  
  
「倒楣。」因為瞥見一個高高壯壯的男孩正在吃冰淇淋，Sakura想起以前瘋狂暗戀Kavin的自己，不由得露出懷念的微笑。男孩的冰淇淋眼看就要溶化掉到地上，他幫忙順了一下男孩拿冰淇淋的姿勢，讓他順利把冰淇淋吃完，沒想到這麼一個小小舉動，竟然被抓拍成那種百分之百會被解釋為戀童癖的照片。  
  
不得不接受陌生電話的威脅，做一些他根本不想做的事，還一度反怨恨起了歌雅。這使得Sakura這幾天陷入深深的自我厭惡中。  
  
正在嘆氣的時候，一通電話打來，他看了看號碼，猶豫了一下才接上。  
  
「我現在和同學在一起。」  
  
（是歌雅嗎？）  
  
「不是，她是朋友。你最近先不要和我聯絡。先這樣，拜。」他心煩意亂地掛上電話，焦慮地開始撕撥嘴唇上的褪皮。隨即又一通電話響起。  
  
「欸，不是說先別打了嗎？」  
  
（你可沒資格和我談條件。）這次電話那一段是用變聲器操作過的聲音。  
  
「喔，是你……你到底想怎樣？」Sakura雙手開始顫抖。  
  
（做好該做的事情，好好和那群女人聊天，做你最擅長的帶風向造謠。）  
  
電話被掛掉，Sakura猛然四顧，但看不到任何可疑的人物。  
  
*  
  
Thyme的的大宅裡，Thyme的母親緩緩放下手機，深呼吸，彷彿下了很大的決心。  
  
「我一得得去找歌雅的父母談一談。她叫歌雅對吧？你和我說過他們家很窮？是靠獎學金進來的？」媽媽說。  
  
「媽，不是說好為了利益聯姻的除了我之外家裡就不要再有第二個了嗎？讓Thyme可以自由戀愛是我當初嫁人的條件——」  
  
「啊，她爸爸買了這個股票啊？是不是被騙了？這樣太好了，我們家就是錢最多了。這樣好辦事……」她戴上另一副鑲金邊的老花眼鏡，拿起桌上一疊資料喃喃自語。  
  
「媽媽！」  
  
「我知道、我知道，我滑手機滑了一天，還加入了討論群組——Thyme、Kavin、Ren、M.J.都為她吵架了耶？Ren和M.J.就算了，他居然和Kavin生氣還打架耶？Kavin也沒留下來吃飯，真是太不尋常了。這樣不行，我們Thyme沒有戀愛經驗——」  
  
「所以他才要自己去體驗啊？」  
  
「可是他這樣會輸的，椿！Thyme最不喜歡輸了。好不容易有了第一個喜歡的人，馬上就失戀太可憐了，這樣不行。你也不希望Thyme難過吧，椿？」  
  
「……咦？」  
  
「啊！今天的日子不錯，我們去提親吧？」  
  
「啊？」  
  
「自由戀愛真令人興奮啊！我看Thyme為了歌雅這麼神魂顛倒，如果可以，我就說服你爸，讓Thyme大學畢業就結婚，然後生一個小孩好了。小孩還是要早點生，像我這樣都不能好好陪你們成長，體力不夠，好可惜啊。」  
  
「媽……」  
  
此時，椿的手機不停震動。幾則以 **#ThymeTheRichBoy** 為標籤的igstory在她手機螢幕上浮現。  
  
幾秒的影片傳達了爆炸性的資訊：Thyme和Kavin並肩坐在某家醫院病房外的椅子上，頭靠在一起沉沉睡去。Thyme的華麗西裝外套原先蓋在他們兩人的腰腹，下一秒因為Thyme微微抽動膝蓋而滑到地面，曝露了彼此交疊的手指。  
  
——椿立刻關掉手機。  
  
「……媽，妳到底加入哪個群組啊。」到底是哪個群組可以把這些照片影片解釋為 _Thyme為歌雅神魂顛倒_ 的？對象完全搞錯了吧！  
  
不過無論如何，她得想辦法讓媽媽至少今天一整天都不碰手機才行。  
  
*  
  
靜和Ren走出電影院後，靜和Ren分享觀影心得，她分享到一半便發現男孩不如以往專注當個傾聽者，眼神中沒有從前看她的迷戀之情，也沒有最初交往時老是想抱著她、親她，視她為惟一、變著方法討好她的模樣，反而是呈現他在對陌生人時神遊太虛的眼神，這讓靜不由得有點失望。  
  
她承認一開始答應Ren的追求是因為不想失去被崇拜、熱愛的目光，看到一向眼中只有自己的Ren竟然有了分心的目標而感到不甘心； 但交往之後，她也逐漸眷戀起Ren某種天真和透明感，那是在她即將面臨的職場中難得一遇的氣質，讓她想好好珍藏。  
  
她運用律師的詢問技巧，讓Ren將F4和歌雅之間遇到的事和盤托出。  
  
「……喔，原來還發生了這麼多事，難怪你總是那副憂心忡忡的樣子。我因為不是大學生了都沒辦法第一時間聽你說，只顧著講電影心得，真是失職的女友啊。」  
  
「靜不要這麼說，是我不想用這種小事煩妳。靜只要好好地做自己、把生活過得多彩多姿，就是我最喜歡的靜了。」  
  
「說是這樣說，但還是改變不了我失職的事實。能夠彼此分憂解勞的伴侶才走得長久啊。一定是我哪裡不能讓你信任，所以你才不想跟我說吧？」  
  
「啊，對不起……不太想讓靜知道，因為覺得很丟臉……」  
  
「別道歉，如果真的感到抱歉的話，Ren不如協助我當個稱職的女友，以後有什麼煩惱或開心的事第一個想到我，好嗎？」  
  
Ren像是做錯事但不敢相信自己竟然被輕易被原諒的小孩，有點遲疑地點頭。  
  
「不過，Kavin的話我其實不意外，畢竟他是佛寺住持的孫子，之前也聽過他考過佛學考試，還有上新聞呢……說有靈通能力，會驅鬼也是很正常——雖然驅鬼和佛教其實關聯不大。但我還是第一次知道你也有敏感體質……」  
  
「我沒有他那種能力，只是到了磁場不太對的環境會感到非常恐懼而已……」  
  
「所以剛剛在電影院其實不怎麼舒服吧？」  
  
「啊……嗯。」  
  
「果然。其實我也發現，你從小就喜歡配合我的喜好來委屈自己，這一方面讓我壓力很大，必須保持很好的形象，一方面我也沒有真正地理解你。我們不已經是男女朋友了嗎？偶爾也讓我配合你、寵你一下吧。」  
  
「好的。」Ren再點點頭，微微揚起嘴角。將靜摟向自己，在她臉上、鼻尖、唇邊留下親暱纏綿的吻。  
  
「我也想讓你看看真正的我啊。」靜摸了摸他年輕細緻、花瓣一般細嫩的臉頰，開始進入正題。  
  
「所以你說，你和歌雅在我們交往之後，還一起單獨坐了摩天輪？」  
  
「靜……？」  
  
*  
  
「所以合理推論Kavin裝竊聽器還加海鹽是為了找到那個生靈『茉莉』，不是為了要整我……喔，等等！難怪他之前會知道我出現在百貨公司，還幫忙買了蛋糕……」  
  
歌雅從舞蹈教室離開，遇到M.J.說順路載她回家一趟拿衣物，再一起去M.J.倉庫宿舍看看Ben的狀況，交流情報。路上歌雅一一爬梳自己身上發生的事件。  
  
「所以是那個假扮舍監的人想要整我……甚至想要利用我來挑撥F4 ，但是……為什麼是我？這樣做對那個人有什麼好處？」  
  
「大部分是因為金錢利益？或者得到報復的快感？我想大概是後者，畢竟只是為了錢就要和F4作對，實在是最不明智的選擇。如果是想讓我們痛苦，那倒是有很多理由。」  
  
「可是這和我有什麼關係？」  
  
「因為嫉妒？」  
  
「嫉妒到這樣深仇大恨嗎？我們開始有關聯的時間，也不過就是迎新會……」  
  
「嫉妒是一件很可怕的事。啊，對了。Thyme和Kavin昨天的去向被拍到了，非常驚人。你想看嗎？」M.J.一邊開車，一邊從口袋裡掏出手機遞給歌雅。  
  
「……驚人？讓我看看……欸，你居然沒有鎖密碼？」歌雅隨便一滑就出現M.J.說的畫面，Thyme和Kavin在醫院的椅子上睡著，雙手交握，影片四周加了很多驚嘆號和愛心gif。但這已經不是她目光掃過的重點。她全副精神都聚焦在牆上的醫院名稱。  
  
「……啊！是他和優約會去的那間醫院，該不會他們那天其實是去探望生靈的本體？我打電話給優問問看那女生是不是叫茉莉……」  
  
M.J.的奧迪在接近家門不遠處停下，他們一下車就看到一台全球限量的賓士停在她的舊家門前。一時間彷彿她破舊的小住宅門口要開車展似的。兩位穿著黑色西裝他男子站在她家門口。  
  
「嘿！你們站在那邊幹嘛？」歌雅嚇了一跳，趕緊衝向自己家門，只見黑西裝男子朝她禮貌點頭，不出聲回應也並不攔阻；然而當M.J.過來時，他們擋住了他，等到歌雅和他們說這是自己的朋友，M.J.才被放行。  
  
一進家門歌雅就看到一位看起來上了年紀但保養得宜、氣質雍容華貴的女士，正拿著支票要給歌雅的爸爸。矮桌上都是包裝色澤鮮紅的禮品。另外一邊則是一位漂亮而帶點英氣，看上去相當面熟的女子，正在揉著自己的太陽穴。  
  
「爸、媽！外面有一台豪華賓士和兩個怪——呃，兩位是……？」  
  
「……阿姨、椿姊？你們怎麼會來？」看到Thyme的家人來到歌雅父母的家，讓M.J.非常吃驚。  
  
「M.J.不要和Thyme搶女朋友啦，你是搶不贏真愛的，況且我已經提親了。」  
  
「媽……」  
  
「 **提親？** 」M.J.不由得抬高聲量。  
  
「吭——？」  
  
歌雅腦袋閃過Thyme的臉，瞬間明白那位姐姐為什麼這麼面熟的原因了。  
  
(待續)  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原劇中道明寺的媽媽給錢讓衫菜遠離道明寺，這裡就來個180度的大轉變，都是護子心切，不過做法完全不同XD
> 
> 我是不知道ig有沒有這種特別跳出相關標籤圖片影片的功能....沒有的話錯都算我XD


	11. 生靈勿擾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十一回小說式大綱，愈寫愈長，愈拖愈久，不是故意的！感謝願意追到現在的你。
> 
> 還剩五回，我努力XD
> 
> 標題一樣取超爛！感謝網友提供新名字，那我就從善入流，被愛的迫降改成生靈勿擾囉XD

11.

當四周響起Thyme的母親楓用細柔的聲音喊著： **「你永遠是媽媽心中的小王子，總有一天，你會找到自己的玫瑰和狐狸」** 時，Thyme就知道自己在作夢。

Thyme的媽媽楓是個徹頭徹尾的小王子迷，每天睡前都要和Thyme說一遍小王子的故事，其中說得最多的就是玫瑰和狐狸的段落，使他對於愛情的想像也深受影響：難以得到的才值得好好對待，喜歡的人要有相互制約的儀式感。

這是一個他小時常常夢到的場景——在一個像是在哈利波特小說裡才會出現的花園迷宮裡迷路，四處找尋出口——只是這次夢境的結尾不若往常，他沒有在迷宮裡哭著醒來，而是在花園裡遇到與玫瑰說話的小男孩穿著合身但不符合年齡的西裝，看起來像個小商人，他蹲在一朵黑色的玫瑰旁邊，非常小心地為玫瑰套上透明玻璃罩。

Thyme一眼就認出那是小時候的Kavin，但卻沒有出聲叫他，只是怔怔看著小男孩著迷地讚美玫瑰，說它多麼特別漂亮，是他獨一無二的玫瑰，這讓Thyme覺得Kavin才是真正的小王子，而他則有點嫉妒Kavin眼中的玫瑰。

就在他這麼想的時候，小商人Kavin突然抬起頭來，圓圓的臉朝他綻放過度燦爛的笑容，隨即用還沒變聲的童音朝他揮手打招呼：「嗨，我的玫瑰！」

——嚇得Thyme瞬間睜開眼睛。滿臉通紅，大口喘氣。

全身僵直了一會兒後，他才意識到自己正坐在醫院病房外走廊的座椅上，而真正的、大學生體型的Kavin就在他旁邊閉目養神。左手手背上的另一個人的熱度讓他轉頭，這才發現他們的手正疊在一起。

Thyme一邊盯著Kavin稜角分明但又膚潤柔和的側臉，一邊回想起剛剛坐在計程車上，聽Kavin講述「茉莉」這個生靈與Thyme的牽扯。

原來茉莉也是暗戀Thyme的眾多女孩之一。她沒有遵守「小王子花圃」中沒有積分高於100、獲得半數成員認可的女生，都不能向Thyme告白的準則，執意要向Thyme送告白信。

（小王子花圃？）

（你粉絲團的名稱，借用了小王子的典故，你一定知道的吧。因為你喜歡花，所以裡面的女孩也使用各式各樣的花名作暱稱。她們互相約束行為，要支持欣賞你，但不能打擾你，要跟你告白必須累積分數……）

（吭？原來有這種團體？可是明明每天都有人向我告白啊，她們根本都沒在約束嘛。太鬆散了。）

（……聽我講完。）

後來茉莉被花圃成員霸凌，告白時又被惡意絆倒，在Thyme面前整個裙子掀翻起來當場曝光。當時Thyme嘖了一聲，讓茉莉無比羞愧，加上眾人的訕笑，回家一時想不開就上吊了。最後雖然救回一命，但茉莉就此呈現昏迷不醒的狀態。

（等一下，我根本不記得有這些事情發生！她們到底算什麼啊……莫名其妙喜歡我到去自殺，然後還想殺我嗎？）

（等下到醫院如果真的遇見茉莉，你最好不要這樣說話。你忘記她剛剛怎麼掐著你脖子了？）

（別人太喜歡我也是我的錯？）

Kavin不理他繼續說明。後來茉莉在醫院一年後尚未清醒，父母為了籌措醫藥費，便把原先的地賣給學校擴建宿舍，兩人搬到他處。

然而她家的屋子不在了，但這位女孩的一瓣的靈魂卻留在那裡，原本和同學相處無事，但後來卻流連在同一間空房，會發出怪聲響，讓人不敢靠近。

（現在想想，也許你跟來會有點幫助，她說不定會追著你回到醫院。）

（那你剛剛在宿舍還說我只會礙事？）

（我是擔心……算了。不過這也只是我的揣測，而且就算她會來也不確定要等多久，可能等到天亮還沒有消息。你確定不回家？我現在還可以請司機先送你回去。）

（我已經說過了，我要跟你一起。而且如果她後來跟我回家呢？到時你一定會內疚死的。）

（……為什麼這種時候你的腦袋就特別靈光？）

（Kavin，你是不是覺得在車裡我不能揍你？）

回憶畫面結束，Thyme的注意力被Kavin輕輕顫動的眼皮和睫毛奪去。意識到對方即將醒來，他反手輕扣Kavin的手掌，小心翼翼地將他的手臂往自己胸口挪。

雖然還無法解釋自己為什麼忽然對Kavin那麼執著，這和他對於「喜歡」的定義相差甚遠，那種感覺比喜歡的還要更多，讓他既覺得興奮，又感到害怕。然而無論如何，Thyme告訴自己，不可以再讓Kavin有機會從他身邊偷偷溜走了。

*

「真的，ma'am，我和Thyme真的不是一對。您一定相信我。」

「媽，我剛剛不是說了嗎？人家歌雅喜歡不是Thyme，Thyme也沒有那個意思……」

「可是我覺得很可惜，你們都一起去坐摩天輪了……」

「老天，媽，這是第三次了。剛剛說……」

「其實我是和Ren一起坐……」

「Ren暗戀靜呀，Thyme說過的。破壞別人的戀情會被馬踢呢，歌雅不要輕易嘗試。」

「Ma'am，歌雅和Thyme真的不可能，Thyme一個月前還在欺負她，要不是……」

「M.J.，你看過莎士比亞的奧賽羅嗎？被嫉妒心燃燒的男人是很可怕的，你不要做傻事啊。」

「……」

經過反覆告知，歌雅、M.J.和椿終於勉強說服Thyme的母親，歌雅和Thyme確實不是一對，他們一起搭摩天輪是因為要觀察Kavin和小優。

然而楓最後開始掉眼淚，說她實在很想看到Thyme幸福開心，如果歌雅不是Thyme喜歡的人，那她不知道有誰會是Thyme喜歡的對象，其他女生缺乏她的強悍和堅毅。她非常認真地說，只要一想到自己的兒子直到大學畢業都還是處男，就覺得人世太不公平、老天太暴殄天物了。這天外飛來一筆的爆料弄得在場的大家哭笑不得。

後來椿只好提議請歌雅幫忙調查Thyme在學校的感情狀況，剛剛給的聘金就當作是調查費用，日後如果還有其他開銷都可以算她的，Thyme的媽媽才破涕微笑。歌雅則是盛情難卻，為了緩解家裡經濟狀況也為了應付Thyme的媽媽，只好接下這個任務。

歌雅和M.J.送走Thyme媽媽和椿進入賓士前，椿向歌雅小聲吩咐，要她收集到情報後如果是和Kavin有關，第一時間一定要先給椿。歌雅彷彿也意會到什麼，慎重地點點頭。

好不容易結束了這段冗長的對話，但是黑色賓士前腳剛走，後頭M.J.就接到Ren的來電，幾分鐘過去，歌雅看見著M.J.按掉手機，目光凝重。

「怎麼了？是Thyme 打電話來嗎？他們兩個人還好嗎？」歌雅問。

「是Ren。」M.J.有點猶豫。

「Ren？Ren說了什麼？」歌雅擔心地問。「Kavin已經和他聯絡了？」

M.J.搖搖頭：「不是，這和Thyme與Kavin無關，是靜。」

「噢，」歌雅沉默了一下，強打起精神：「他早上不是才和靜去看電影嗎？應該很順利吧。」

「他剛剛不小心發現了靜皮夾裡的機票。去紐約的，一個人的單程機票。」

「咦？」

歌雅愣住了。腦海裡浮現Sakura在Koh Kood島上對她耳提面命的樣子。

_（靜學姐只是喜歡排場而已，根本沒有真心喜歡Ren，也許隔幾天她又要飛回紐約，你就可以把握這個機會，從備胎開始上位了。）_

然而歌雅發現，她的內心並沒有任何竊喜的念頭。

*

回到稍早的時間，醫院的場所，天色漸漸亮起。安靜的走廊上只有Thyme和Kavin零星的交談聲。

「我就是不明白，她們憑什麼覺得自己喜歡我？當然我知道我自己長得很帥，可是她們根本不認識我，除了我的臉和我很有錢之外，她們根本不知道我有什麼才華和優點——」

「你的長相就是才華。如果還有其他優點的話，老天爺就太偏心了。」

「Kavin，」Thyme像貓咪一樣瞇起眼睛，「你別以為我不知道你在損我。」

「這是稱讚。」慣用手被Thyme握著夾在對方脇肋抽不回來，Kavin只好用另外一隻手推了推鼻樑。雖然沒戴眼鏡，但推眼鏡的習慣還是改不過來。

「你不需要什麼優點，」Kavin頓了頓，「光是喜歡，就是你的天賦。」

「……啊？」

「因為每次你只要喜歡上什麼東西，那個東西看起來就價值連城，閃閃發亮，每個人都想要來搶。大家都想要被你發現、被你喜歡。」

而Kavin懷疑Thyme其實本能地知道這點，因此過去的十九年來，他最喜歡的就只有 **他自己** 。這傢伙總是隨時隨地閃閃發亮著，乃至於每個人都想要從他身上瓜分一點耀眼。

「……欸咿，所以你現在正在稱讚你自己？」Thyme哼笑一聲。

「呃……」不，Kavin寧可自己不要意識到這點。

他實在很不想面對Thyme現在對他超過必要以上喜愛的事實。

這完全違背了他的預想。

明明Thyme喜歡不理他的、會回嘴的、不服輸的，對他的家產家業沒興趣的人，而Kavin原本認為Thyme之後一定會喜歡上歌雅，而歌雅一定會變得很受歡迎、然後上演女友爭奪戰的戲碼（而且他猜一定是和Ren搶）。

而他會成為Thyme最全能的Wing man。Kavin已經做好心理準備。

到底為什麼教那傢伙跳完一支舞後，一切就完全變調了呢？

「你幹嘛又擺出這種為難的表情？不是說過我最重要嗎？」Thyme因為自己的調情失敗而惱羞成怒：「還說什麼喜歡是我的天賦，你根本自己也不相信吧？還是你又要說這都不是真的？又想代替我來決定我的感覺了？」

「……」Kavin暗暗嘆口氣。現在的Thyme無時無刻不想方法黏著他、無時無刻不找理由碰觸他、無時無刻不找機會向其他人宣告他的「主權」——這一切舉止都明顯無比，不察覺都不行。

「Thyme，可以先不要談這個嗎？茉莉到現在還沒出現，事情還沒有完全解決。」Kavin企圖用時間換取思考空間。

說實話，小時候暗戀過Thyme是一回事，但長大後暗戀突然得到Thyme超長反射弧的應許又是一回事；通過僧侶檢定的Kavin奉行著「一期一會」的戀愛原則，一切都是幻象，過去的就過去了，沒緣份就是沒緣份，絕對不可執著強求。

他根本沒有想過Thyme居然有一天會喜歡他。

「好，可以先不談。但你要我等多久？」

「Thyme……」這哪裡叫「先不談」？Kavin忍不住腹誹。

「我從來不等人的，Kavin，你是唯一一個。你明明知道的，為什麼還要對我耍手段？」

「我沒有……」

Thyme傾身朝他欺近，目光對焦在Kavin的嘴唇上，兩人臉部的距離逐漸縮短到幾乎無法對準焦距，說話的語調越軟越低，「我想要答案，現在就想……」

「——不行。」

Kavin被Thyme收攬箝制的那隻手終於掙脫出來，舉起手就把Thyme嘴巴摀住。

他不喜歡完全沒準備的感覺。

他也不想變得閃閃發亮，吸引每個人來爭搶。

畢竟，關於吸引，他吸引到的對象可不只是人而已。

不等Thyme發難，Kavin的視線越過他，越過朝他們走來的護士身後，向虛空中的某一點開口：

「茉莉，妳終於來了。」

Thyme像是意識到了什麼，露出驚訝的表情，緩緩轉頭。

說時遲那時快，他看到一團暗影忽然穿過護士，急速奔向Kavin和Thyme的所在位置。

護士發出驚叫，腿軟跌坐在地。Thyme則快速背過暗影，下意識用整個身體罩住Kavin保護他。完全忘記Kavin才是那夠能夠處理靈異現象的人。

暗影並沒有如Thyme預料中地攻擊他們，而是來到他們身邊時，漸漸變成了半透明的人形。她繞到緊緊抱住Kavin的Thyme眼前。

（Thyme，我真的很喜歡你。對不起。）

茉莉的聲音在走廊上發出回聲。護士被嚇暈了。而Thyme則是因為第一次看到「魂魄」而睜大眼睛，下意識抱緊Kavin。

（我不想傷害你，真的，只是在宿舍……）

「……」Thyme想起在歌雅房間裡發生的一切，皺了皺鼻子。

（我不能控制自己……我只是一看到你和其它女生在一起，我就很難過、很難過……我太喜歡你了……）

「妳……」

（Thyme，我真的、很喜歡你，不跟你告白的話，就算死掉也不甘心。剛剛是我不對，但你原諒我好不好？如果能獲得你的原諒，我會乖乖回去身體裡……）

「——才不要。」

Thyme果決的語調讓茉莉做出了倒抽一口氣、摀住嘴巴的動作（雖然她不用呼吸）。

「活人跟我道歉都沒有用了，妳覺得我會接受一個半死不活的靈魂跟我道歉加告白？鬼很了不起嗎？」

「Thyme！」被抱得快透不過氣來的Kavin聽到這種絕對會激怒生靈的言論忍不住捶了Thyme一拳。結果Thyme把他摟得更緊，一隻腳還跨坐他身上。

「我又沒說錯！」他先對Kavin說，眼神隨即又看向茉莉：「而且我根本不認識妳，竟然還想情緒勒索我——唔！好痛！」Thyme話頭未落，便被Kavin掙脫推搡開來，他跌坐到原先的椅子上，背撞到牆壁。

「Kavin你敢推我——」

「Thyme，你先去開病房的門。現在，馬上。」Kavin起身，整理皺掉的衣領，語帶警告地說。

就算Thyme說的都是實話，但再讓Thyme這樣錯誤刺激下去，茉莉恐怕真的會變成怨靈，再也回不去身體。

說到正確的刺激，他倒是有別種方式。

Thyme彷彿感受到Kavin眼神行為間少有的嚴肅，收起了就要迸出嘴邊的話語，乖乖起身。

接著Kavin深吸一口氣，轉向茉莉。

「茉莉，我很抱歉，如果妳不打算先回到自己的身體裡，還要在那間宿舍遊蕩的話，Thyme是不會聽你的道歉和告白的。」他看了看錶，「妳還有半小時的時間，我會幫妳回到自己身體裡。過程可能會有痠痛，但大致沒有問題。」

（可是我剛剛說只要他原諒我，我就會回到身體裡，他也沒有……)

「至於不能忍受女生和他交往這件事，我可以保證，至少到妳睜開眼、畢業為止，都不會發生有這種情況發生。」Kavin緊接著說。

（咦？為、為什麼？為什麼Kavin可以這麼篤定……）

**「因為這傢伙，現在剛好非常非常喜歡我。」**

茉莉又倒吸了一口氣，看向剛好把病房門打開，整個臉一下子再度漲紅的Thyme。

「Kavin、你、你幹嘛跟她說啊！」Thyme吼著。

「所以，如果妳到現在都還不打算回去自己身體裡，好好和Thyme說清楚的話，那，我會幫妳。」他下意識又推了推沒有眼鏡的鼻樑，「不然，妳就永遠也不用回去了。」

（Kavin你……等一下、等一下！我沒聽錯吧？你不是在勸我嗎？怎麼……等等，你是什麼意思？）

「其實妳昏迷半年後，不僅是醫院，我也常常到你父母家拜訪談，順便想看看妳在不在新家裡，但原來妳一次也沒回去。妳知道妳的父母為妳花了多少醫藥費嗎？」

（你……你還到過我家？）

「Kavin，你去過她家好幾次？」

「這間醫院的院長和我爸爸是舊識。我不會有事的，Thyme也不會受影響，放心。」

（放什麼心？不對，你到底想做什麼？！）

「欸，Kavin，你該不會是想——」

「妳還剩25——24分40秒的時間考慮。我先扶護士小姐起來。」Kavin指指手錶，朝她溫柔一笑。

(待續)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◎漫畫裡道明寺的媽媽叫楓，但一直叫楓媽非常怪，就改叫ma'am的稱謂了，請見諒～  
> ◎Kavin才是狠角色無誤。哪門子的正確刺激法啊XD


	12. 愛是難題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十二回小說式大綱——什麼大綱，九千多字的東西怎麼能叫大綱呢orz  
> 老是愈寫愈長，愈拖愈久，故事格局愈想愈大，真是不是故意的！感謝願意追到現在的你。
> 
> 然後題目愈來愈難取。
> 
> 還剩四回，我努力！

12.

這個週末是自M.J.阿嬤離開人世後，他目前自住的古老獨棟別墅裡，第一次那麼有「人氣」的時刻。

他，Thyme，Kavin，Ren，F4成員重新聚在了一起，另外還多添了兩位新客人：歌雅，以及從員工宿舍搬過來的Ben。

這棟阿嬤生前特別囑咐留給他的獨棟別墅，是他上了大學後長居的住所，也是他逃避傳統家族教條束縛的世外桃源。

星期日的早晨，M.J.盡東道主之誼，靠著曾經在餐廳打工過的好手藝親自做早餐招待其他人。他自住的別墅沒有女傭或管家，頂多一個月請一次鐘點打掃，大部分都是他自行打理。

歌雅一大早就待在客廳，本來要幫忙但是被M.J.趕回餐桌專心處理期中報告。接著是Ren、Thyme和看起來仍然相當疲倦的Kavin出現，最後是打著哈欠的Ben。四人圍著古意盎然、上好的長形樟木桌坐下，手邊各放了一杯飄散濃郁香氣的現沖咖啡。

「哇，我真的沒想到有一天可以和傳說中的F4平起平坐耶……你們的臉都好小喔。」

「你是誰啊？ 」他瞪了Ben一眼，再朝身後烤厚片吐司的M.J.一眼，見M.J.沒有要解釋的意思，隨即又把目光移向身旁一坐下來就不停發送訊息的Kavin。

「我是……呃……Ben，本來應該是居緬大學的學生——」

「後來去了加拿大，然後找了人幫忙代打修泰國大學的學分。一個計畫通。」一旁敲打鍵盤的歌雅幽幽說道。「現在暫住M.J.家。」歌雅接上他支支吾吾的話尾。

「喔……歌雅，對不起啦，我說過以後我會報答你的，我保證。」

雖然知道自己其實沒有學籍，但歌雅對自己的學業一直有所追求。因為近期家裡發生經濟困難、Ben突然出現要回學雜費，加上以F4為圓心所引發的種種事件攪和，她壓根忘了自己還有一個期中報告沒交，死線就在星期一。

那門科目的教授之前就差點把她趕出教室，後來又處處找機會對她百般挑剔。她不敢怠慢，一到M.J.家就開始熬夜打報告到天亮。

「妳又怎麼會在這裡？」Thyme問。「是妳把這傢伙帶到M.J.家裡的？」

「你和Kavin去了醫院就沒消沒息的，我和歌雅不確定那個茉莉會不會又回到宿舍，所以我就先請她來我這裡了。至於Ben也是我帶來的，總之因為各種原因，他現在無家可歸。」

「嘿嘿，真是抱歉啊。」Ben搔搔頭。

「你們現在一個一個都變成大善人囉？我以為這是我們F4的秘密基地。」Thyme搖搖頭，沒好氣地咕噥著。領域性一向很強、戒備心又重的他總是很難適應別人輕易地闖入自己的圈子。

「我原本讓Ben住在我家倉庫裡面的員工宿舍，但他說他對那邊的棉被過敏。」

「是真的，我都起疹子了。沒辦法，我大概是對貧窮過敏吧。嘿嘿。」

鍵盤聲忽然停止，歌雅嘖了一聲。

「你們呢？那個生靈的事情解決了吧？」M.J.問。

Kavin抬起頭來，Thyme則趁機抽起了他的手機，把手機和他自己的放在一起推到旁邊。Kavin挑了挑眉，朝他伸手，但Thyme只是朝他聳肩，不還就是不還。

Kavin嘆了口氣，回答道：「嗯，茉莉回到身體裡後，剛好在她的爸媽來探望她時睜開了眼睛，他們抱在一起痛哭流涕。」

「我們非常尷尬。而且那個女的好像完全忘記她在生靈狀態時做了什麼事，看到我和Kavin也像是不認識一樣。不知道是不是裝的。」

Thyme想起昨天Kavin微笑著要脅茉莉的模樣，心想以後他也要把這招學起來。不誇張，前面鬧騰了這麼久的時間，結果Kavin這麼一說後，茉莉不到五分鐘就進入病房了。

他在茉莉回到自己的身體二十分鐘後問Kavin，早知道這招這麼有效，一開始這樣做不就好了；Kavin說後續的儀式其實很傷身體，一年前他還未成年，也還正在準備佛學考試，只好用比較「溫和」的方式來尋找生靈的下落。

Thyme本來納悶為什麼Kavin要這麼關心茉莉（還胡思亂想猜測茉莉就是他的白月光），Kavin只是淡淡地說自殺的鬼魂業力很強，如果又有未完成的願望將很難超渡，且很可能會執著於生前眷戀的目標上。雖然茉莉只是昏迷不醒，但她的生靈仍然相當難纏。Thyme聽出那個「目標」指的不是別人就是Thyme自己，知道Kavin是擔心他，心裡暗自高興，同時對茉莉又有點生氣。

而Kavin說的沒錯，用激將法（兼生命威脅）讓生靈回到肉身固然可行，但因為生靈心有未甘的緣故，後續的儀式其實非常難進行；Kavin最後整個人冷汗直流地倚著Thyme，藉由他的支撐才把經文念完，牙齦和嘴唇都滲出血漬。

當茉莉睜開眼的時候，他的父母剛好來探望她，父母抱著他大哭，醫生護士迅速趕到，Thyme和Kavin才離開醫院。

離開醫院後Kavin的精神也瀕臨極限，他們沒叫自家司機，直接在醫院攔車，上車後決定到距離醫院最近的M.J.阿嬤家別墅。這棟別墅也是小時候F4常常駐足的地方，M.J.的阿嬤是四人家長群中唯一不那麼顯現「有錢人」氣質的一位。

昨晚M.J.先是接到了Ren的來電，趕到靜家附近公園把幾乎是落荒而逃的Ren接走後，才又和歌雅一起去看Ben，最後接到Thyme和Kavin要到他家的電話通知，於是有了現在這麼一幕F4聚首的場景。

四人彷彿回到了童年、回到整個暑假都聚在一起的時光，不過他們可沒有小時候那麼無憂無慮。

Ren和M.J.幫Thyme扶著Kavin到二樓房間，Kavin一沾到床就跌入深沉睡眠，而Thyme也累壞了，就著床沿斜躺著滑手機，滑著滑著就失去意識，直到被咖啡香喚醒。

「喔，所以說我那間宿舍現在沒事囉？那等我這個期中報告完就回去。」歌雅繼續打著報告，有一搭沒一搭的回應。

「妳留在這邊也沒問題的。」M.J.端來吐司，在歌雅旁邊坐下，與她相視而笑。這時一直沒說話轉動著杯子的Ren抬起了頭。

「妳要回去了嗎？」Ren只問了這句話，但歌雅和F4其他三人都聽出他語氣中的不安。

「Ren。」Kavin和M.J.同時出聲，語氣裡帶著制止的意味。Ren看了看他們兩人，表情先是茫然無辜，後來像是發現了什麼似的，露出愧疚的神色。

「喔，我真的不是故意的。」

F4四人除了家世令人欣羨之外，長相和散發費洛蒙的方式，其實才是真正累積大量愛慕者的主因。而Ren吸引人的方式，不似Thyme的王者傲氣、Kavin的公子貴氣，也不同於M.J.的遊俠瀟灑、多才多藝；他有些封閉害羞、溫柔安靜的性格與高大冷淡的外形所造成的反差，才是最令人著迷的所在。

尤其靠著那雙浮泛水光、神色迷離的的雙眼（雖然只是因為睫毛倒長常常感到刺痛的緣故)，Ren總是有辦法用一個問句、一個點頭或搖頭，就能得到他人主動出相助。

靜是他從小最喜歡的人，因為她就是那個主動相助的人，她是他心目中的女神；第二個不論他跑到哪裡都會來找他的則是Thyme，他是他心目中的獅子，需要隨時確認子民安全無虞的那種；第三個則是讓他難得出手相救，但其實自己就勇敢得不得了的歌雅，她是他心目中的天使。

經過M.J.的開導和自我省思，Ren終於知道自己的問題出在哪裡。他沒有任何計畫和藍圖，對喜歡的人唯一要求就是希望能時時刻刻待在對方身邊，看對方做自己喜歡做的事就很開心。他想要討好、取悅自己喜歡的人，就算自己並不特別喜歡看電影、不特別喜歡吃日式咖哩，但只要他的愛人喜歡就好。

他覺得那樣就是愛。

可是很顯然的，靜並不那麼想。儘管他們交往了、發生關係了，儘管她會因為歌雅而吃醋，也明確表達過她喜歡Ren，但她最終還是沒有選擇把Ren放到她的藍圖裡。

單程機票是她不需要他永久陪伴的最好證明。

他發現機票後並沒有膽量去問靜的心意，只是匆匆離開從他們同居的公寓，然後打電話給M.J.。他不敢和靜生氣，唯一一次對靜擺臉色，也只有在Koh Kood島上，他發現靜故意把他推給歌雅的時候。

他怕一生氣了，就真的要和靜分手。

他知道自己很失敗。談戀愛之前還在找自己，談戀愛後又沒有自己。

而且失敗到，又不自覺向歌雅散發求助訊號了。

「歌雅，我只是問問，沒有別的意思。」

歌雅有些尷尬蓋起電腦。她現在知道Ren不是一邊和靜交往一邊還想撩撥其他異性，不過他的語氣、表情還是很容易就激發她的保護欲，不忍心看Ren茫然無措的模樣。

「沒事，我沒有任何誤會。」她咳了一聲，硬生生轉移話題：「對了，Thyme，我有問題想要問你。」

「什麼？」一直偷瞄著Kavin的Thyme不太甘願地轉頭過來。

「 **你喜歡Kavin對吧？** 」

坐在對面的Ben噴出嘴裡的咖啡。

「抱、抱歉！咳咳……」還好長木桌的寬度夠遠，還好Ben坐在Thyme 和Kavin對面稍微錯開的位置，沒有人真正被Ben噴到。他慌忙起身找紙巾。

「我⋯⋯我剛剛又沒對妳怎麼樣，妳幹嘛突然針對我啊！」

Thyme眼神掃向朝他拋來好奇目光的其他兩位F4成員，最終又落到Kavin身上。看著遇到難題一向會率先幫他解圍的Kavin低頭不動聲色地在咖啡杯裡加上奶精，他只好對歌雅裝兇自救。

歌雅和M.J.對視一眼，又略過Thyme瞄了瞄Kavin：「不是我針對你，是你和Kavin還在醫院解決茉莉的事情時，你的媽媽和姊姊親自來到我家，準備和我父母提親。」

「啊？提親？」Thyme皺起眉頭，「這是什麼意思？」

「呃，就是男方到女方家談結婚聘金的意思？」

「我當然知道字面上的意思！我是要問我媽和我姊怎麼會突然找上妳？」

Kavin停下攪動咖啡的動作，朝瞠目結舌的Ben抬了抬下巴，詢問M.J.：「他在這裡方便嗎？」

M.J.搖搖頭，有點好笑地說：「沒關係，最後沒有怎麼樣，只是有點好笑。星期五我載歌雅回她家，剛好看到Ma'am和椿姐也有一起來。Ma'am好像加入了奇怪的群組，自己推論出來你喜歡歌雅，而且認為我們都是你的情敵。因為擔心你會輸不起，乾脆直接去歌雅家提親。」

Thyme瞬間臉紅，Ren不自覺揚起嘴角。

「誰會輸不起？我才不會輸咧！老媽在幹嘛啊？椿也是，她們到底在想什麼！不是說好要讓我自由戀愛的嗎？」只有在椿不在場的時候，Thyme才敢直呼她名諱。

「我才覺得委屈好不好？既要說服你媽我們沒有互相喜歡，又不能直接說你壞話，你不知道這個任務有多困難。」歌雅說。

「欸！」

她拿出椿給她的支票晃了晃：「總之，後來你媽媽終於勉強相信了我和M.J.的解釋，但她還是認為你一定有喜歡的人，所以你姊姊就說服你媽，把帶來的聘金當成是委託調查費用，希望我可以幫她們查出來你喜歡的到底是誰。」

「哼，我用不著你調——」

「所以，這就是妳毫不費力拿到報酬的調查方式？」Kavin搶快Thyme一步淡淡地問：「直接問Thyme喜歡誰，然後把名字換過一輪？」

「嗯，就跟你不拆掉我房間的竊聽器一樣毫不費力。」歌雅漫不在乎地朝Kavin聳聳肩，「我們扯平了。」

「妳⋯⋯」Kavin愣了一下，隨即苦笑著搖搖頭。他心想：歌雅果然不容小覻，有恩報恩，有仇報仇，頭腦又聰明，不論出現什麼危機似乎都打不倒她，甚至讓她愈發耀眼，魅力無邊。Thyme沒喜歡上她簡直違背了他的好眼光天賦，真的很不可思議。

而她的確直覺地知道該怎麼用最簡單的方式，造成Kavin最大的困擾。這點也果然和Thyme很像。

被夾在中間忽視大約一分鐘的Thyme心裡莫名有點火大，出聲打斷他們的對話：「這種事情老媽直接問我就好啊？又沒有什麼好隱瞞的，我現在就打電話給她告訴她，我喜歡——」

「Thyme，先不要。」Kavin握住Thyme拿起手機的手腕。

「又怎麼了？難道還真的要讓歌雅調查我？」Thyme想抽回手，但這次換他的手腕被Kavin箝得死緊。

「因為不適合。」

「不、適、合？」Thyme一個字一個字說得咬牙切齒，「你說什麼不適合？」

「我們上樓再談。我會好好跟你說清楚。我的手機也一起帶著。」Kavin不忘和其他人交代：「你們繼續聊天沒關係。吐司很好吃，謝謝。」

說完Kavin便拉著Thyme的手臂上樓，走到一半Thyme氣不過，反握住他手腕掌握主導權。Kavin也不掙扎，任由他拽著牽著上去。

而幾乎被兩個童年好友徹底無視的別墅主人M.J.，吃驚地看向歌雅，而歌雅則是舉起手向他示意，讓他跟著也舉起手來，再和他輕輕擊掌。

「唉，希望我沒有幫倒忙。」歌雅喃喃地說：「他們應該是互相喜歡的沒錯吧？早上上樓的時候M.J.也看到了。」

「看是看到了，不過我沒想到妳會直接問。」M.J.想起清晨帶著歌雅去拿充電線的時候經過Kavin和Thyme 睡覺的房間，瞥見後者像隻大型貓科動物般蜷伏在Kavin胸膛上的場景。他的深褐色髮絲幾乎蓋住Kavin大半張臉。而睡眠中的Kavin正無意識地輕撫著Thyme的耳朵。親暱的畫面令人臉紅心跳。

「直接問最快了，因為Thyme足夠驕傲到不屑說謊啊。」歌雅理所當然地分析。

「妳……有的時候真的很像Thyme。」M.J.笑了笑，「一定是因為這樣Kavin才沒認真和妳生氣。」

「嗯，我猜Kavin認真生氣的時候真的很可怕？」歌雅隨口問。

「嗯。」M.J.和Ren同時點頭。

「噢……我剛剛好像目睹了一場世紀八卦？F4的Thyme和Kavin難道是一對嗎？我以前的女朋友都有追蹤他們的IG欸……怎麼辦，我好想發IG喔，啊，還是我可以發在推特上？」

「Ben，沒人知道你才是這間學校的學生，而我們知道你現在不能被公開身份。所以，最好不要亂來。不然我就不交報告，學分也不拿了。」

「好啦，我只是說說⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」M.J.看著歌雅警告Ben的神態，第一次對阿嬤以外的女人產生敬佩的心情。

之前只是覺得歌雅正義感太強不合時宜，做事衝動又很衰而已。現在同情心之外，竟然多了一份微妙的心動。

「哦，快中午了，我想趁星期天學校沒什麼人的時候，先去教授研究室放報告。」歌雅看了看M.J.家牆上的造型時鐘，起身整理物品。

「我載你吧？」M.J.開口。

「呃，好啊。感謝。不過，你不怕Thyme和Kavin在樓上上演全武行？」

「所以才要騰出空間給他們好好抒發一下情緒啊。」M.J.打趣地說。隨即又正經起來：「不過他們應該沒力氣打架了，剛剛看他們根本沒吃什麼東西，一副很累的樣子。我還是把冰箱裡的雞肉熱一熱好了。」

歌雅微微一笑，覺得M.J.果然是個值得深交的朋友。

就在這個時候，她發現從剛剛就開始盯著他們倆人的Ren，又是一臉若有所思、泫然欲泣的模樣，實在像極了被人拋棄的幼犬（但其實是藏獒的大小），忍不住問：「Ren，你也要一起來嗎？」

「我可以嗎⋯⋯？」Ren問歌雅，眼神卻撇向M.J.。而一向瀟灑大方的M.J.竟然破天荒地猶豫起來，延遲了一會兒才說沒問題。

「欸不好意思⋯⋯那⋯⋯我呢？」Ben指了指自己，有點擔心：「他們打架的話會不會拿我出氣？」

「你乖乖在客廳玩PS5就好，昨天送來的，就在電視前面，我沒來得及拆包裝。但你絕對不能離開房子，也不能上樓打擾他們，知道吧？」M.J.說。

「哇！PS5！這樣的話要我在客廳待一整天也沒問題嘛。不過這感覺好像是藍鬍子的故事——呃，二樓確定沒有裝滿屍體的秘密房間吧？」

「⋯⋯以一個寄人籬下並且身份特殊的人來說，你還真是神經大條又過份樂觀耶。」

「哈，因為我是純正的泰國人啊。」

*

「為了我們兩個好，你一定要打電話！」

「我辦不到——」

「你想毀了我嗎？」

大學研究室一隅傳出了隱約的爭執聲。

先前Sakura在女子小團體聚會中分心接到的電話之一，就是之前因為歌雅被霸凌搞錯教室遲到，差點把她趕出教室的教授打來的。

雖然不能像Ren一樣替她解圍，但Sakura後來為了替歌雅出氣，用自己的方式在其它選修課堂上與該名教授爭鋒相對，動不動就說要投訴他(這間大學還是以有錢學生的地位最高）讓他被解聘。

旁人以為他們很討厭對方，他們也以為如此；沒想到後來兩人竟然在Gay Bar巧遇，喝醉的兩人發生了肉體關係，意外在sex上相當合拍，後來逐漸發現彼此的優點，進而秘密交往。

不過甜蜜的時光沒過多久，一通變聲電話和置物櫃裡的照片讓Sakura仿佛回到悲慘的高中時代。那通電話除了拿因為角度問題疑似猥褻幼童的照片猥褻他之外外，後來又傳了他和教授從GayBar手牽手出來的照片私訊。

彷彿看準Sakura容易心軟的性格，霸凌者拿教授的名譽和職業生涯加碼，就是要逼他淌加害歌雅的渾水。雖然一開始因為微不足道的嫉妒半推半就參與其中，但Sakura愈想愈不對勁，他發現這些SNS操作的手段早就遠離惡作劇的範疇，甚至比霸凌還更危險——他直覺認為，變聲電話的幕後藏鏡人，根本就是想置歌雅於死地。

「但那個人約歌雅出來不知道會做什麼！如果出人命怎麼辦？」

教授和歌雅沒有交情，知道他的性取向可能曝光之後，連忙建議Sakura依照指示行動。一通電話可以挽救兩個人的名聲又可以免責，他認為沒有什麼不對；況且歌雅自己行為不檢，和F4糾纏不清，被人嫉妒報復理所當然，算她活該。

教授各種事不關己、推卸責任的言論讓Sakura感到很心寒。

「如果沒有歌雅，我們也不會在一起！」

就在這個時候，趕著最後期限交報告的歌雅推門進來，剛好聽到了這句。

「啊，Sakura、教授……」

Sakura和教授面面相覷，但歌雅馬上表示自己剛剛什麼也沒聽到，報告放在教授桌上後飛快離場。Sakura追了出去。

「歌雅！」Sakura叫住急匆匆離開的歌雅。「歌雅，妳等一下！」

歌雅停下腳步，深吸一口氣後轉頭：「所以你最近老是躲我，甚至還跑去和那些專門說我壞話的女生吃飯，就是因為和教授在一起了？」

「……妳有妳的問題要處理，應該沒空管我吧？我也不想讓妳覺得我是故意的……」

「故意什麼？故意和老師交往來孤立我嗎？我知道你沒那麼閒。」

「我怕妳會覺得我背叛妳……」

「老天，難道你覺得我會因為這個老師一直在針對我，就反對你們交往嗎？你覺得我是那種小心眼的人？」

「妳……生氣了？」

「不然呢？你到底怎麼看我的啊Sakura，我以為你明白我的為人！」

「可是，妳不明白我的為人，我——」我可是為了自保，準備要打電話把妳騙到霸凌者那邊的敗類……

「但是我已經把你當成是我的朋友！我會全力支持你談戀愛，除非你的伴侶真的太渣！老天……那，所以你認為，那些女生比我更值得信賴？她們知道你和教授在交往嗎？我就這麼……」

「怎麼可能讓她們知道？她們馬上就會背叛我，甚至要脅我，像從前那些混帳一樣聯合起來霸凌我……」他想起了那些拿來要脅他的照片內容。

「噢……等等，Sakura！」歌雅看到忽然渾身發抖的Sakura，趕緊上前抱住他。

「你為什麼勉強自己和她們相處？我知道我不是時時刻刻都能當個好人，但我不會背叛我認定的朋友……」

「可是我可能、可能不得不背叛妳啊，歌雅，妳一定要小心……」

「別胡說八道了，反正我不怕——」

「歌雅……」

就在歌雅和Sakura交心的片刻，站在研究室門邊窺視著走廊上兩人相擁、後來又看見Ren與M.J.從另一側樓梯走上來詢問他們的教授，眼神瞬間變得無比陰惻。

*

「好了，你想到樓上談，我們就在樓上談。現在只剩下我們兩個人了，你可以說了吧？為什麼不適合？」來到兩人的房門口後，Thyme鬆開握住Kavin的手，雙手環抱胸前。

「Thyme、」

「你可以隨隨便便就和茉莉說我非常非常喜歡你，為什麼我不能和我媽還有椿說？茉莉是陌生人，那可是我媽和我姊耶！」

「你真的知道說了這些話的後果嗎？」Kavin表情嚴肅：「Ma'am 心臟不好，你都不擔心她一下子受到這麼大的刺激會怎麼樣嗎？」

「為什麼要擔心？根本不會發生這種事啊。我媽媽很喜歡你好不好，她常常說如果不是年紀太大了，她還想再生一個像你一樣的小孩來當我弟弟。我爸也總是說你有禮貌、乖巧、又聰明……」

「他們是客氣才這樣說的。」

「反正我只要和我爸爸媽媽說一聲就好，他們不會反對我們在一起的；椿也不會，雖然她很兇，管很多，可是她絕對不會反對我們的。你不知道，之前我把F4改成F3的時候她超級火大的，不停念我說我不論再怎麼生氣都不能和你絕交，還罵我是大白痴，她說一定要好好——」

「聽著，Thyme， **我沒有打算要和你在一起** 。」Kavin出聲。

「——守護F4之間的友……吭，你剛剛說什麼？」

「你聽到了。我沒有打算要和你在一起。」

「……可是你明明——」明明可以和男生約會交往的——

Thyme想這麼回嘴，但直覺告訴他這麼說了之後，將會聽到更不堪的答案。

_（可以和男生交往，但是並不想和你在一起。）_

「就像你說過的，『別人太喜歡我，難道是我的錯嗎』？我把這句話還給你。」

「……」

然而就算他忍住了不這麼回，Kavin也還是說出了令他無比難堪的答案。

「我很謝謝你這麼喜歡我，但是，不適合的就是不適合。時間不對，身份也不對。我們當朋友是最好的。這樣對我們F4也最好。」Kavin得盡全力讓自己不因為Thyme明顯受傷的表情而心軟。

「即使你已經知道了，我真的非常非常喜歡你？」

「……對。」

「所以永遠不會有人比得上你心中錯過的那個白月光了？」

「……不是這樣。」

「就是這樣。」

「Thyme，」Kavin重重嘆口氣，按了按眉心：「戀愛這種情感是很虛幻的，一旦得到了就會逐漸失去興趣，接著是沒有盡頭的勉強與配合。到頭來你會發現，無緣才是最大的祝福。你真的不必和我經歷那些過程——……Thyme？」

完全出乎Kavin預料，甚至連Thyme自己也大吃一驚——

Thyme的眼淚就在他睫毛一閃一眨之間簌簌迸落。他自己發現之後趕緊仰頭。

「……Thyme？你……」Kavin嚇到了。

「是你的錯。」Thyme不看他，兀自吸著鼻子，用力用手掌、手臂抹掉仍蘸在眼頰上的水珠，一直到呼吸再次恢復鎮定為止。

然後才惡狠狠地瞪著Kavin。眼神灼燒，彷彿點燃的兩團小火苗。

「讓我非常非常喜歡你，就是你的錯。」

「Thyme……」Kavin下意識朝Thyme伸出手想安撫他，但Thyme後退一步並直接拍掉對方的手。

「你以後不要隨便碰我。」他露出厭惡又嫌棄的表情，像是剛剛才緊握的Kavin的手是什麼髒東西。

「因為你不適合。」

「Thyme……」

「我要回家。」Thyme拋下這句話後就快步離開。咚咚咚地樓梯木板踩踏聲襯著Kavin震耳欲聾的心跳。

Kavin左手扶住門邊，右手按在胸口上，深深吐息，一邊感到全身熱得發燙。他不用看鏡子也知道自己的耳朵已經變成血紅色，整張臉大概也跟發燒的病人差不多。

Kavin一再告訴自己，無論如何都要堅守一期一會的原則，如果不是時間、身份都恰到好處，如果不是命中注定的互相喜歡，那就是錯過的緣分，不用強求也不必遺憾；況且維持友誼一定比維持戀愛關係要來得容易、長久和輕鬆，對他和對Thyme、以及F4的成員都好。

根據從前的交往經驗，他知道自己的推論絕對不會錯。

一旦Thyme發現自己不過是被好勝心和求知欲誤導，以為他得不到的，就是他心心念念嚮往的，而Kavin不過是身旁最方便的對象後，想必就會清醒過來；說不定日後他會嘲笑自己有多衝動愚蠢，甚至後悔自己怎麼會誤以為喜歡上了同性的友人……

但是。那是直到剛剛為止的Kavin仍深信不疑的想法。

然而現在不行了。

因為他滿腦子都充斥著Thyme每一個時期的每個樣子：小時候盛氣凌人睥睨一切、像個小刺猬的模樣；中學時代喜歡坐在窗台瞇著眼睛（其實只是畏光）、迷死人不償命的姿勢；學泰拳、學馬術時威風凜凜的神采，踢足球時全然像個少年般的歡快；然後是和他跳舞、看電影、在醫院等著茉利甦醒的時光；最後則是Thyme意外地、眼淚一顆一顆從小扇子般的睫毛上篩落的樣子……

望著那雙銳利眼眸中千變萬化的情緒，Kavin原本以為會等到Thyme一如往常的暴怒反應，沒想到卻看見好友至今最脆弱的一面。

明明Thyme十二歲時騎馬跌斷腿都沒有哭。

為什麼Thyme總是不如他的預期，總是要他推翻之前做好的種種準備呢？

此刻的Kavin，腦袋裡僅僅只有這個念頭——

「Thyme好可愛……」

真的好可愛。

他從來沒真正看過Thyme哭泣的樣子。

他很喜歡。

其實不論是Thyme的什麼部分他都喜歡。

一直都喜歡。

就在Kavin猛然覺察到自己心意的同時，書桌上突然傳來手機強烈震動的聲音。螢幕上顯示為「母親」。他心不在焉地拿起手機滑向綠色接通鍵，耳邊立刻傳來一陣急迫的通知：

「Kavin，佛寺出事了，外公說有緊急的事情要交代你。你得先去外府一趟。」

母親的來電讓他立刻從臆想回到現實。

「……好的，我這邊剛好有新發現要向外公報告。」  
  


(待續)  
  



	13. 水落石出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，久等了！第十三回小說式大綱奉上，惡意霸凌的兇手出現了！不過他背後似乎還有更大的勢力？
> 
> 等等這不是小清新的泰劇嗎？怎麼搞到連皇室子孫都出來了？  
> 反正也不能播嘛，那就鬧大一點，弄得像韓劇一樣好了，什麼都是政府的陰謀（並沒有）。
> 
> 謝謝你的不離不棄，感恩。
> 
> p.s.總之兇手曾經出現過哦，就在第二回的第一句話XD

**13.**

  
星期三，歌雅到校外先前M.J.投資她並鼓勵她參加大學生舞者的決選。M.J.、Ren當護花使者，優也陪她到比賽的演藝廳。

歌雅好奇為什麼優知道她的決選日期，優說是Kavin告訴她的。Kavin特別拜託她跟緊歌雅，幫忙注意有沒有不明人士想要靠近她。因為M.J.和Ren畢竟是男性，有些地方不方便和女生一起同行。歌雅對Kavin滴水不漏的照顧感到驚訝，直覺感到有什麼風暴正在醞釀。

「不過我總覺得Kavin好像關心錯對象了⋯⋯」

「嗯，我也納悶，為什麼Kavin突然注意到歌雅妳⋯⋯哦，我沒有在吃醋的意思，歌雅妳別誤會哦，」優摸了摸自己發燙的臉頰，有些不好意思地說：「總之後來Kavin對我說，妳遭遇到的其實已經不是單純的霸凌了，這背後還有更大的陰謀，弄不好所有人都可能會有生命危險。他說雖然M.J.或者Ren應該會確保妳的平安，但有些地方，像是廁所什麼的，還是只能女孩子陪，我們在明，敵人在暗⋯⋯」

「呃，Kavin未免想得也太周到了，好像真的有什麼大事件一樣，真誇張⋯⋯」歌雅吞了吞口水，「不過與其關心我的安危，他更該關心的應該是Thyme的心情才對。他的心情不好，我們的性命才堪憂吧！星期天發生什麼事也不說明一下就跑到佛寺了，留下Thyme像吃了炸藥似的臉色難看得要死，連頭髮都跟著炸成鳯梨的形狀，真是浪費他身上唯一的優點⋯⋯現在又兩天沒到學校，把M.j.和Ren搞得壓力超大的……」

原來星期日交完報告後，再回到MJ家時，家中只剩下玩PS5入迷的Ben，問他兩人去了哪裡，他只能擺出一臉茫然無知的表情。當天稍晚M.J.和Ren分別收到Kavin的簡訊，說他現在人正前往佛寺處理事情，學校那邊已經請假，而Thyme則是隔天星期一出現在校園兩小時後便消失無蹤。Thyme的IG不論是本帳還是小帳都鎖了起來，打手機給他也不通，據M.J.後來從管家那裡得到的消息，因為椿姐例行產檢時出了點小問題，Thyme和爸媽一同前往姊夫家認識的醫院做更精細的確認。

比賽中，歌雅看到另一名女大生似乎是科班出身，因為自身優秀表現而遭到她的同學排擠，甚至把她的鞋子弄壞。歌雅的正義感又冒了出來，因為她們的身形差不多，她把自己的鞋子讓給她。女孩很是感激，之後的表現相當好。歌雅替她高興之餘也覺得自己可能晉級無望，有點遺憾但也變得放鬆起來。輪到歌雅時，她赤腳跳了自己編的一支現代舞，題目叫做〈Boys Over Flowers〉，這讓台下的M.J.和Ren都會心一笑。她的動作優雅，肢體柔軟富於感情，令評審和觀眾頻頻發出讚嘆。

結束後評審問她編曲的概念，她說是因為有四個像花一樣子的男孩子徹底改變了她原本應該平凡無奇的生活，而聽到其中一個男孩逐一解釋他們所代表的花朵象徵之後，讓她有了這個編舞靈感。台下評審甚至有人直接邀請她參與編舞的團隊，這讓歌雅受寵若驚。

就在這個時候，台下M.J.向Ren宣告他要追歌雅。

「就算歌雅目前對你比較有好感，我也不會放棄的。」他這麼說，看著一向瀟灑不羈的MJ第一次如此篤定的眼神，Ren睜大了眼睛，緩緩看向歌雅，心裡五味雜陳。他一方面替MJ高興，一方面似乎像是永遠錯過了什麼珍貴的寶物一般，感到一股十分微妙的遺憾。

「我和靜說了看到機票這件事，這學期結束後⋯⋯我會和她去紐約生活看看。她也同意。」Ren做了一個重要的決定，不想再逃避了。這次他要弄清楚，自己對靜到底是怎樣的感情，還有靜真正的心意。

「看來不光是我們徹底改變她的生活，她也改變了我們。」

*

在更衣室和受她幫助的女生互相留下聯絡電話並道別後，她和站在前廳等待的優、Ren、M.J.揮手，正要往他們方向走去的時候，手臂冷不妨被一個人攬住。

「噢！」

「嘿，雜草，妳陪我去一個地方。」是消失兩天的Thyme。

「呃，雜草？」歌雅挑眉。

「Thyme？」Ren和M.J.一起叫出他的名字。

「人我借走一下，你們兩個佔用她太多時間了。」他拉著她往反方向的側門走，看Ren和M.J.想要阻止，Thyme一臉不耐煩地說：「沒什麼，我不會喜歡歌雅，只是借一下她而已。你們可以追她沒關係，但誰輸了都不能因為她退出F4，知道吧。」

「我的女朋友是靜⋯⋯」

「Ren尤其是你，不要腳踏兩條船哦！」

「我不會讓Ren腳踏兩條船的。」M.J.意味深長地說。

「嘿！」歌雅抗議，「我人就在這裡！」

「妳可是收了我姊的錢哦，那就要有點貢獻，想辦法幫我追Kavin！」

「啊？」

「啊？」

「啊？」這次是MJ、Ren、優三個人同時發聲。

追Kavin？所以還沒在一起？這是M.J.的疑問。

追kavin？所以上次在M.J.家說的不是玩笑？這是Ren的疑問。

所以Kavin真的可以喜歡男生？這是優的疑問。

「對，妳上次問我是不是喜歡Kavin嗎？對，我喜歡Kavin，我要追他。」他忽然瞪向優，讓優嚇得後退了一步，躲到M.J.身後。「識相的就不要和我搶，因為搶不贏。」

「Thyme⋯⋯」本來就知道Thyme對自己想要的東西是絕對沒在客氣的，但Ren還是被他的氣勢給震懾住。M.J.也好Thyme也好，為什麼都能那麼肯定喜歡的人最後都會喜歡自己，為什麼一點都不怕付出得不到回報，一點都不怕受傷呢？

「反正歌雅我借走了。晚一點還你們。」Thyme丟下這句後不願再多說，拉著歌雅快步離開，留下M.J.三人面面相覻。

「我是受委託要調查你喜歡的人，不是要幫你追⋯⋯」歌雅嘖了一聲，「算了，反正答案我早就知道了⋯⋯我們到底要去哪裡？」

「Kavin的公寓。我有他公寓的備份鑰匙。他一個人住的那間。」

「你去他的公寓，為什麼要我陪你？」

「我要去偷看他的日記。」Thyme說得像是要去便利商店買飲料那樣正常：「妳幫我一起找，妳是女生比較細心，應該知道日記通常會藏在哪裡。」

「這什麼歪理？Thyme，這根本不是追人的方法！」

「我要知道他小時候初戀的對象到底是誰！為什麼Kavin一直放不下她，我要去找她談談⋯⋯」

「什麼談談？你根本想去恐赫她吧！就像你剛剛對優那樣——」歌雅終於成功甩開一直被他拖著的手，「還有，你是蠢蛋嗎？如果Kavin知道你翻他日記，不管他還有沒有想著小時候的初戀對象，都一定不會選擇你的！氣你都還來不及吧？」

「那不讓他發現不就好了。」

「Thyme！」

「我沒有別的辦法了！」Thyme搔著他此刻完全爆炸開來的蓬髮，「他拒絕我，歌雅，Kavin拒絕我！他拒絕我耶？他說我們不適合，說我們當朋友就好，可是他明明就是喜歡我的啊，不然的話我不可能這麼喜歡他⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你的自信和邏輯真是荒謬得令人髮指⋯⋯」

「他這麼對我，我當然也要拒絕回去啊！我跟他說要他以後都不要碰我，跟他說我們不適合，我以為他知道我生氣了，會來找我道歉，可是⋯⋯可是他居然自己跑去佛寺了！搞什麼啊！？妳不覺他很過份嗎？」Thyme自顧自地說著，「既然這樣，那我要知道那個能讓他那麼掛念的對象究竟是誰，我想知道她憑什麼可以讓Kavin不要我⋯⋯我這幾天根本睡不著，都在想這件事⋯⋯」

「Thyme⋯⋯」雖然想要吐嘈的地方實在太多了，但Thyme專注執著的神情就是有辦法讓人不忍心苛責他，這大概是他周遭的人都如此溺愛縱容他的原因吧，歌雅心想，如今她也算是真正體會。正當她還在思考要怎麼安撫Thyme的同時，口袋裡的手機忽然鈴聲大作，她趕緊接起。

電話那端是Sakura的男友，那個一直刁難她的教授。電話那頭語氣緊張。

掛斷手機後，歌雅心神不寧，在Thyme的追問下，她為難地說是教授打來的，他來電告知Sakura被帶到一棟廢棄大樓，現在正被一群人施暴，教授被迫在現場觀看。教授說都是因為她Sakura才會被這樣對待，因為Sakura不願意出賣她。Thyme看她難過緊張、慌張內疚的模樣，破天荒地沒有多說什麼（一般來說他會先罵Sakura活該），先放下自己的偷看日記計劃，和她一起依據剛剛教授在手機裡提供的地址找到廢棄大樓。

Sakura果然被人揍得鼻青臉腫，Thyme衝上去和那些流氓打架，他把累日來的怒氣全都發洩在流氓身上，動作狠得不得了，很快就把那些人打得落花流水，而哥雅則從流氓那邊救下意識不清旳Sakura，忙著幫他檢查傷勢。她沒察覺到四周並沒有教授的身影。正當他們認為事情要告一段落，Thyme準備報警時，冷不妨被一記悶棍擊中後腦。一個聽起來和他年紀差不多的聲音從他上方傳來：

「哼，本來只想報復那個女的和那個死gay就好了，沒想到一次來了兩個F4來礙事。是你們逼我的。」

他用最後的力氣回身揍了那人一拳，聽到清脆的斷裂聲和慘叫聲，還來不及擔心到底還有哪個F4來到這裡，耳旁又傳來歌雅的怒吼，痛罵教授沒有良心云云，他沒聽完就失去意識。

再醒來時，Thyme像黑幫電影處刑俘擄那樣被倒吊起來，歌雅則被五花大綁在椅子上，旁邊還有一個手腳也被綑綁著，額頭滲血的青年。他費了好大的勁（太久沒練腹肌了），才勉強微弓身體，瞟到那人長相。

「⋯⋯K、Kavin⋯⋯？」

老天，就算額頭滲血還是優雅到不行，臉上的薄汗在昏黃燈光折射下閃閃發亮，簡直像穿著黃金盔甲的王子，帥到Thyme都有點嫉妒了。

等等，到底為什麼是他被倒吊起來啊？

**「Youth學長，」** Kavin似乎沒聽到Thyme的聲音，只是冷冷朝那個綁住他們的人說道，「 **你知道如果對皇室成員不敬，下場是唯一死刑嗎** ？」

「你、你、⋯⋯」被稱呼為youth學長的男人此刻緊張得結巴起來。他下排牙齒掉了兩顆——這大概是為什麼Thyme被吊起來的原因。「胡說什麼皇室成員？」

「⋯⋯Youth？」Thyme覺得這個名字有一點耳熟。

歌雅也慢慢醒了過來，等她看清楚罪魁禍首的面貌時，不由得大吃一驚。

「我的外公曾經是皇室的一員，現在管理佛寺，你不可能不知道這件事吧？」Kavin語氣帶著同情地說：「還是你知道，但是有人刻意讓你忽略了呢？學長。」

「什、什麼？」

「我剛剛就已經說了，學長，從頭到尾，你都被人利用了。他們在你的霸凌行為上頭加碼，真的出了什麼嚴重的事情，最後全部算到你頭上。」

「你在胡說八道！四個人之就是你最陰險了Kavin，別以為我不知道！都是你們的錯！為什麼這個女的冒犯了你們F4什麼事都沒有，我卻得休學以示負責？搞砸迎新會的又不是我！」

噢——這下歌雅和Thyme也都想起來了。

他是那個舉辦迎新會的學長。因為歌雅和F4正面交鋒後，自主休學的那位男學生。

（待續）


	14. 痴心絕對

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十四回小說式大綱，謝謝看到這裡的你！  
> 要抓住男人的心，就要抓住他的胃，  
> Thyme就是個遵守傳統美德（？）的小機靈XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇宙正義聯盟為虛構組織  
> 僅截取佛法術語並非真諦  
> 揉合真實事件但請勿上升真實事件  
> 任何bug歡迎抓蟲，技術上的不合理請多包涵，sooooorrrryyy

**14.痴心絕對**  
  
「我怎麼可能什麼事都沒有！」  
  
「她冒犯我怎麼可能什麼事都沒有！你才陰險！」  
  
歌雅和Thyme幾乎同時朝Youth大喊，喊完還互相對看一眼——正確地說是歌雅視線往下和因腦充血而漲紅著臉的Thyme四目交接。場面一度令人哭笑不得。  
  
Youth為了維護自己的面子，臉色變得猙獰起來，舉起手邊的球棒就要上前攻擊。Kavin見狀立刻開口。  
  
「說真的，你們沒有在追皇家公報，對不對？」  
  
「……你在說什麼？」Youth狐疑地看向他。  
  
Kavin不疾不徐地繼續：  
  
「但你們一定聽過宇宙正義聯盟吧？」  
  
「……你說那個類似像傭兵的恐怖組織？」歌雅問。  
  
「是的，儘管他們自詡為反獨裁、反皇權的自由之士。幾個月前王妃被國王廢除妃位，關進牢獄受刑，這個消息你們應該略知一二。但因為王妃是空軍出身，和軍方勢力關係密切，在牢裡沒人敢真正對她不敬。後來民眾發起對泰王的抗議遊行，軍方的消極作為讓皇室感到擔心，王后無法再堅持下去，只好讓國王恢復王妃的妃位。」  
  
現場一陣安靜。都在等他解釋。  
  
「這個時候，宇宙正義聯盟聽聞王妃在嫁給泰王前育有一子的消息，這個私生子原先計畫在媽媽出事的新聞正式公佈前前往加拿大，但因為各種原因無法順利逃到海外，所以只好重返泰國……」  
  
「你該不會是要說，他們查到私生子有在泰國大學活動，目前還被霸凌當中，想把事件鬧大……」是Ben。聽到熟悉的身世，歌雅已經猜到整件事的脈絡。  
  
「沒錯，他們想把事件鬧大，引起民眾注目，而鬧大前，最好還要讓這個私生子素行不良，關係混亂，並且有和財團企業勾結的證據，這樣才有足夠要脅王妃、左右軍方勢力的籌碼。順便讓皇室醜態必露，好讓他們從恐怖分子變成意見領袖。」  
  
「但是他們沒想到……這個在大學活動的私生子，其實是被人冒名頂替的……而那個人剛好就是……我？」歌雅睜大眼睛。  
  
「對。」Kavin吃力地點點頭。一直以來念居緬大學的學生都是政商名流之子和優秀獎學金生，沒人想到會有這種偷天換日的行為。也根本沒想到這種粗糙又離譜的行為居然能瞞過所有人。註冊組那邊不疑有他，看見歌雅的樣貌時自行解釋這名學生經過變性手術，家族希望低調才送來居緬大學。  
  
「你到底在說什麼？」  
  
「也就是，你一開始只是因為休學忿忿不平，想要給歌雅好看，但有人煽動你連Sakura、F4一起針對，並且提供你資源在社群媒體上造謠，然後再用你的名義搞了這齣暴力戲碼。等他們用照片來要脅王妃成功之後，他們會獻上你的名字，日後被清算的對象就是學長你。而他們會成為青少年的英雄，從恐怖組織一躍而升民主鬥士。我說的沒錯吧？正義聯盟的各位？」Kavin的眼神繞過Youth，看向後方原本被Thyme打趴的一群流氓慢站起來。他們之中有一個帶著黑色口罩，從頭到腳完好無傷的矮小男人走近他們。  
  
「怎麼可能……」Youth不可置信地回頭，看著與他接洽好一陣子的矮小男人。  
  
「真是好久不見了，F4成員們。這個稱號聽起來還真蠢，不是嗎？上次Skura那件事竟然沒有整到你們，我們聯盟組織都很扼腕。還好這次又有機會和你們過過招了。」  
  
「F4哪有宇宙正義聯盟蠢……」Thyme小聲腹誹。  
  
黑衣人哼笑一聲，繼續說：「不過最好不要騙我呢，Kavin，你的外公為了要娶外國女人已經放棄皇室王子的頭銜，後來又出家成為佛寺住持，你們家族已經和皇室無關了。我們把你打個半死你也不敢怎麼樣的。」  
  
「果然Sakura說的是真的……」歌雅若有所悟。  
  
「不管怎樣，你們都搞錯了，歌雅不是王妃的私生子。王妃的孩子另有其人。你現在綁著我們三個人根本沒有好處，把我打得半死你的任務也還是失敗。而Youth……你如果不停手，這件事報導出來，你會坐牢的。」被拆穿的Kavin也不介意，繼續道出事實。  
  
正如Kavin所說，在Youth展開種種報復計畫的背後，另有一個看風向的恐怖組織再操縱著。他們想要成為左右輿論的意見領袖，蒐集政界、軍界、商界的醜聞作威脅交換，藉以謀劃利益；因為歌雅陰錯陽差地冒名頂替Ben上學，讓這個組織以為歌雅就是皇妃的私生子，於是展開了後續一連串的謀劃。  
  
之前組織想成為撻伐大企業的英雄時，同樣也是這個聯盟找人滲入學校系統，利用了Sakura對F4的崇拜愛慕誘導他犯罪，提供他大麻軟糖，又在軟糖裡注射海洛因，讓他帶到聚會裡，眼看就快成功了，還是被在美國留學過，見多識廣的M.J.發現一樣。F4成員差一點因為吸食毒品而身敗名裂。  
  
「怎……怎麼可能？」Youth喃喃：「只有我會坐牢？又是我出事？」  
  
「喂、Kavin……欸你們夠了吧？既然知道找錯對象，就趕快放了我們！你沒看到他在流血嗎？」看到Kavin說了一大串話後不大口喘氣，眼神也半瞇起來，彷彿隨時會昏倒一樣，Thyme不由得再朝Youth和黑衣人喊話。  
  
「Thyme，我沒關係。你不要講話激怒他……」Kavin 愈說愈小聲。他本來就是為了轉移Youth的注意力，不讓他攻擊Thyme 和歌雅才這麼一直說話的，不能讓這份努力徒勞無功。  
  
「就憑你的片面之詞，就要我們相信你，你是把我們當白痴嗎？」黑衣人突然嚴厲地說。  
  
此時不遠處傳來警車和救護車的鈴聲。  
  
「如果是私生子本人跟你說呢？」Kavin朝他輕蔑地笑笑，「他就在警車裡。你可以親自跟他聊聊。」  
  
「……」黑衣人猶豫了一會兒，還想說什麼，忽然口袋裡的手機響起，他接聽後，立刻指使其他流氓四處散去；臨走前給了Kavin一個意味深長的眼神。  
  
「你不可能每次都那麼走運的，給我等著。」  
  
Youth看那些煽動他報復的黑衣人都跑光了，內心又恐懼又憤怒，狗急跳牆的他決定就算被抓，也要讓三人受到傷害。  
  
「可惡，既然要坐牢，那你們都陪我一起去死！」  
  
一切畫面都像是慢動作放映：就在Youth衝過去要把球棒揮向歌雅的腦袋時，歌雅蹬地，讓椅子前面兩腳離開地面地，重心後移，閃掉了球棒；然後在椅子即將往後跌平時改變重心，一個柔軟又優雅、連人帶椅的側翻就在趕來的警察和醫護人員面前完美展現。  
  
有那麼一刻，歌雅認為自己練習現代舞，很可能就為了這一天。  
  
Ben真的從警車出來。一臉驚慌地跑向歌雅。  
  
復位的王妃和Kavin的外公從另外一輛賓士下車。  
  
M.J.和Ren從救護車裡出來，兩人上前把倒吊的Thyme放下來。  
  
醫護人員把失去意識的Kavin做頭部緊急包紮，抬上了擔架。被放下來的Thyme顧不上自己的後腦杓也腫了一個大包，不肯給醫護人員看，執意要跟著Kavin。  
  
Youth則跌了個狗吃屎，被警察撲上，反手上銬。  
  
騷亂，終於結束了。  
  
*  
  
Kavin再度睜開眼睛時，發現自己不在醫院，而是在自家公寓。隨之映入眼簾的是Thyme躺在肩膀旁邊、蓬鬆的波浪頭。  
  
他怔怔地望向守在他身邊的Thyme好一會兒，想起前往佛寺解決醜聞問題時，外公跟他說的那些話。  
  
（謝謝你的幫忙，Kavin。但你有佛性，卻其實不是出家的命，不用煩惱繼承的問題。你媽媽那邊我會跟他說。）  
  
「可是……」  
  
（把握因緣、創造因緣、隨順因緣，十方來，十方去，共成十方事。Kavin，不要抗拒。抗拒才是執著的開始。）  
  
（外公……）  
  
（煩惱即菩提。你和Thyme，是 **殊勝因緣** 。）  
  
外公那些話簡直像是要撮合他和Thyme一樣，令Kavin感到十分訝異，卻又……感覺受到鼓舞。  
  
拒絕Thyme的告白、惹他哭泣跑走的瞬間，Kavin才徹底覺悟到自己其實一直喜歡著Thyme，想要守護他的心從來沒有變過。趕到佛寺處理醜聞的中途解開了整個霸凌事件的背後陰謀，滿腦子都是想著Thyme會有危險要趕回來救他。現在兩邊事情告一段落，他反而有些手足無措。  
  
不知道Thyme會不會原諒他？有沒有可能讓他重新追他一次？  
  
像是感受到Kavin的嘆息而醒來的Thyme，像貓咪般自顧自地伸了一個懶腰後才直起身，揉揉眼睛，看了Kavin一眼後，皺了皺鼻子。Kavin差點產生錯覺，以為Thyme會舔自己的手心手背，像貓咪清理爪子。  
  
「你醒了？」Thyme當然沒有，只是打了一個哈欠後看似無聊地問。和三人被Youth和黑衣人抓起來時看到他血流如注而為他激動又慌張的模樣判若兩人。  
  
「……嗯，我醒了。」Kavin有些失落。  
  
「那我扶你起來，幫你檢查一下腦袋。紗布。」Thyme扶他坐起身。看到Kavin稍嫌遲疑的樣子，Thyme又忽然裝兇，「有意見嗎？」  
  
「沒有。但是，我以為你不希望……」  
  
「我要你不要碰我，但沒說我不能碰你。現在是非常時期。」檢查完Kavin頭上紗布沒有滲血後，Thyme 放心地點點頭。「喝水還是吃粥？」  
  
「喝水就好。」  
  
「粥是我親自煮的。」  
  
「……你親自煮的？」Kavin有點吃驚，有點感動，但又有點擔心。  
  
——關於能不能吃的部分。  
  
「嗯。」Thyme面無表情。  
  
「……好，那我吃粥好了。謝謝你，Thyme 。」  
  
Thyme從床頭櫃端了粥來，Kavin想要接過但被Thyme用手肘擋掉。  
  
「說了叫你不要碰我，而且這很燙。」他邊說邊用湯匙舀起一口，就口輕吹。  
  
「喔……」Kavin有點搞不清楚Thyme 到底還有沒有在氣他，語調說得那麼冷淡又有點霸道，但動作溫柔，低垂眉眼、鼓著臉頰噘嘴吹氣的樣子又很可愛。  
  
「嘴巴張開，啊。」  
  
「你……要餵我？還是我自己來就好……」  
  
「嘴巴張開。」Thyme舀了一匙放在Kavin嘴邊，臉色不容拒絕。  
  
「……」  
  
「哇，很好吃。很入味。」本來抱著壯士斷腕的決心吃Thyme做的粥，沒想到意外好吃。而且溫度剛好。  
  
「你剛剛做的？」  
  
Thyme貌似滿意他反應似地挑挑眉，又餵了他一口。這次Kavin沒有任何猶豫。  
  
「這是第三碗。我每隔兩個小時就重做一次，因為不知道你什麼時候醒來。這個粥熱熱的吃味道才會最好。」  
  
「哇噢……真的很好吃。實在是太厲害了，Thyme。你真有天賦，謝謝你。」雖然號稱調情聖手，但Kavin覺得在真正喜歡的人面前，他的嘴巴其實拙到了幾點（或者只是失血太多了）。  
  
「哼，我剛剛叫你嘴巴張開的時候，你感覺像是抽到要當兵的紅籤。」  
  
「因為沒料到……這個粥你是怎麼學的？我竟然不知道你會煮菜。」Kavin有些心虛，開始轉移話題。  
  
「……我媽教我的，她說這是爸爸祖傳的戀愛秘方，只要是家族的人都要學。她說任何一個人吃過我們家做的瘦肉粥，沒有一個不會深深愛上。」  
  
「當年她就是被我爸這碗粥擄獲的，但他一直不肯講做法，怕我媽拿去追別的男人。她花了好久的時間也抓不準食材和份量，最後只好一哭二鬧三上吊地逼著著老爸把戀愛秘方寫成白紙黑字的食譜。我和老姊從小就學。椿還會做其他的，我就只學這一道。」  
  
「喔……戀愛秘方啊……」Kavin好像意識到了什麼，有些臉熱，「真的是……很有效的策略，不愧是Ma'am，不愧是Sir，真的很有一套。」  
  
「果然是吧。你想要我教你吧。」剛剛到現在都半垂眼的Thyme整個眼神忽然亮了起來，神采飛揚地望向Kavin ：「那Kavin，現在，你立刻，馬上忘掉你心中的白月光，想辦法愛上我，我就原諒你曾經拒絕過我這件事。」  
  
「……嗯？」  
  
「做我家的人，我教你做粥。」  
  
「……呃？」  
  
「但是只能做給我吃喔。」  
  
「……」  
  
「我會為你做任何能讓你高興的事，你有什麼想買的，我也通通買給你。只要你專屬於我，不要再和其他有的沒的人交往。男生女生都不可以。」  
  
「Thyme……」要不是現在嘴裡還有粥，加上頭不能亂動，他可能早就要捧著Thyme臉吻他了。  
  
（你和Thyme，是 **殊勝因緣** 。）  
  
耳邊又響起外公的聲音。  
  
「這樣還不行嗎？都多久了，你還不能忘記你的初戀嗎？為什麼那麼小家子氣！」見放軟姿態不行（Thyme認為他剛剛是放軟姿態），Thyme惱羞成怒。  
  
「Thyme，我沒辦法。」  
  
「那個女生就真的這麼好嗎？你覺得我會輸給她？你們又沒真的在一起過，說不定這些全部都是你自己想像的，你其實根本只是喜歡一個想像中的對象，或者只是怕我不開心，隨便編一個人騙我……」  
  
「這不是我想像的。我很確定那個人存在，我喜歡那個人。非常非常喜歡那個人，最近才知道對方也喜歡我。」  
  
「……」Thyme咬牙，「好，那你告訴我，除了我以外，還有誰也非常喜歡你？到底是誰？我要去——」  
  
「 **那個人就是你，Thyme 。** 」  
  
「去找她比——……吭？」  
  
「我對你一見鍾情，Thyme。從幼稚園的時候就開始了。」  
  
「Kavin，等一下，你是說，你的初戀是——」  
  


**「我喜歡你，一直喜歡你，Thyme。」**  
  
  
(續)  
  
  
  
  
  
---


	15. 戀愛無疆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隨地放閃的一回！謝謝看到這裡的你！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泰國學制：第一學期，5月底至9月初／第二學期：11月中至3月中，這裡設定kavin是十月生的天秤座哦！  
> 有關學生會長選舉制純屬瞎掰，請多包涵！

**15.戀愛無疆**

「你……」Thyme眨了好幾下眼睛，皺起眉頭，再瞇起眼，嘴巴微張。他的腦袋正高速運轉著，彷彿還無法把眼前獲得的資訊通盤消化。於是Kavin吃力地伸手摸向床頭櫃，從床頭櫃抽屜的夾層裡拿出一本紫羅蘭色的小冊子，他頗感懷念地摸摸書脊，深吸了一口氣後才遞給Thyme 。

「這是……？」Thyme把剩下的瘦肉粥放到一旁床頭櫃上，慎重地從Kavin手裡接過。

「我的日記。裡面紀錄了我對你一見鍾情的過程。」Kavin抬了抬下巴，示意Thyme翻閱。

小冊子裡的一頁貼上一張Thyme幼稚園穿洋裝的照片。照片旁邊的空白欄位手寫了一排圓滾滾的字跡，除了有他名字的泰文，幾個「可愛」、「漂亮」、「兇」、「貓咪」、「守護」等泰語單字看得懂之外，實在讀不出完整的意思。

下一頁則是Thyme國中畢業時抱著一束黑玫瑰，制服乾淨無比的照片。Thyme記得這是他叫Kavin幫他丟掉的照片，因為沒人敢在他的制服上留下祝福語。後來F4要寫他也不讓。他那時候其實很不開心，感覺被全世界否定了。如今這張照片上新添了Kavin用簽字筆寫在照片上的字樣： **Thyme畢業快樂，早日成為戀愛大師** 。

「哼，你的祝福沒用。」Thyme莫名覺得害羞，叱了一聲。Kavin淡淡地說了一聲 _好險沒用_ ，換來Thyme沒好氣地一瞪。後者耳朵尖端開始泛紅起來。

接下來的頁數沒有照片，只有一排接一排的詭異文字。

Thyme翻回了第一頁。

「你、你怎麼這麼會有我這張照片？明明連媽咪的原始資料夾都被我刪掉了。」Thyme反覆看著自己被認成女孩的黑歷史照片，從耳朵到頸背到臉頰一路發熱。

Kavin嘆了口氣，比Thyme更不好意思：「這是我爸用底片相機拍的，本來想拍我但意外拍到你。拍完後你就和跑去找你玩的男生打架了。我覺得很可愛，所以就從我爸那裡偷了這張照片。」

「我記得那時你站遠遠的，但後來有給我手帕。」

「你還記得……？嗯，沒錯，因為你好像受傷了，」Kavin指了指自己的眉骨，「這邊流血。」

Thyme想起自己左側眉尾的疤痕，點點頭。又問：「那你在照片旁邊寫的字是什麼？為什麼會有法文？還有這個……」

「是我小時候好玩自己發明的加密文字，每兩個字母中間再交錯加入法、印尼文和韓文單字，這樣只有我自己看得懂了，就算被人發現日記也沒關係。」

「……」

「嗯，就是這樣。我本來就很喜歡推理解謎遊戲，你知道的。」Kavin咳了一聲。這麼坦白自己的秘密還是人生的第一次，他其實相當不習慣。然而Thyme總是讓他破例。

這樣Thyme應該會滿意了？

「所以你是說，你的初戀對象是我，而且從幼稚園的時候就開始喜歡我，然後這本日記可以證明？」

「……嗯，對？」為什麼Thyme沒有被逗得一邊 臉紅，一邊很得意的樣子？

沒看到預料的反應讓Kavin覺得事情不對勁。

「所以，你之前說你心裡還放不下白月光，因此沒有打算要和其他人認真交往……」Thyme目光灼灼地盯著Kavin：「而那個白月光，就是我？」

「……對？」為什麼感覺有陷阱？

Thyme閉起嘴巴，沉默了一小會兒，不久抿起嘴唇，又微微噘起，像隱忍著什麼情緒。一連串的表情變化顯示他的憤怒和受傷。

「等一下，Thyme，你怎麼……」Kavin剛要關心，卻馬上被Thyme打斷。

「Kavin，我這麼認真跟你告白，但你現在是在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

「我沒有！為什麼？」Kavin覺得莫名其妙，立刻否認。他傾身向前，雙手輕觸Thyme的兩邊手肘。原本碰觸前還有些遲疑，謝天謝地Thyme沒有要揮開的意思。

「我說的都是真的。我喜歡你，Thyme，沒有在開玩笑！為什麼你會這麼想？」

「那你的意思是，我從頭到尾都在和我自己吃醋？原來我一直在找的情敵就是我自己？」

「呃——……」Kavin很想點頭，但他猜這麼做的話Thyme絕對會惱羞成怒，然後永遠跟他絕交的。

雖然多虧了看到Thyme哭泣的臉，他才能真正確認自己的心意，但不論是Thyme之後對Kavin撂的狠話，還是更早之前他直接把Kavin從F4除名的經驗，Kavin都不想再體驗一次，也不想再惹Thyme傷心了。

「不是這樣，Thyme你聽我說，我……」

「我問了好幾次你都不肯告訴我那個人是誰，只說你錯過了最初暗戀的對象所以不想再談感情——結果你暗戀的人就是我！但我明明 **一直就待在你身邊** ，你哪裡有錯過我？」

「我……可是你以前說過……」

「你甚至不相信我喜歡你，都跟你告白了還敢拒絕我……」看來Thyme仍然非常介意被拒絕這件事。

「Thyme，那時候我真心認為你遲早會喜歡歌雅，或者其他女孩子——你以前說過要是有男生和你告白， **你一定會發他紅卡** ，你忘了嗎？我覺得你只是被約會練習弄得迷失了，搞錯了……」

「搞錯的是你吧？」Thyme憤憤地戳了一下Kavin的胸口：「我又不喜歡其他男生，他們要和我告白我當然會發他紅卡，可是我喜歡你啊！」

「但是……」

「你看看你，既然喜歡我，還一直想著其他有的沒的，我發現自己喜歡你的時候根本就管不了那麼多，每天都只能想著你的事！」

「……好吧，好吧，Thyme，」聽著Thyme的控訴，Kavin簡直覺得自己十惡不赦了，也不管Thyme的指控有沒有道理，一心只想要哄他：「錯都算我的，對不起，Thyme，你不要生——」

**「所以說，你根本沒有在認真追我！」**

「——氣……咦？」

Kavin懷疑自己是不是聽錯了什麼。

結論是怎麼到這裡的？

「你如果認真追我，就會發現以前的我再怎麼樣英俊帥氣，都絕對比不上現在的我。你會每一刻都比上一刻更愛我一點，整個人為我神魂顛倒。」

「……」本來想對Thyme說 _不用認真追也早就為你神魂顛倒了啊_ ，但Kavin驀然驚覺他們之間的對話已經夠荒謬又羞恥了，實在不必再說這些來為Thyme添加多餘的自信。

「這樣你就不會老是想著要把我讓給別人了。」

「我從來沒有想過要把你讓給別人。」

「……是嗎？」Thyme銳利的眼神先是掃過Kavin全臉，接著半垂雙眸，將目光移向Kavin的嘴唇，身體朝他緩緩欺近。劍拔弩張的氣氛一下子消失無蹤。

「我真的很喜歡你，Thyme。」他們的鼻尖碰在一起。Kavin鬆了一口氣，闔上眼睛。「不要生氣。」

「哼，我跟你說，你都不知道你自己錯過什麼。」Thyme輕輕啄了一下Kavin嘴角：「我現在穿洋裝一定比幼稚園的時候更可愛，除非你是變態戀童癖。」

「我不是，我只喜歡你而已……」Kavin回吻。交換呼吸。「我也喜歡有花邊蕾絲的洋裝……」

「才不要，我喜歡穿蓬蓬裙，胸前有大蝴蝶結那種的……」Thyme想像Kavin穿著這種款式的洋裝，似乎被自己的想像逗樂了。

「沒關係，兩種你穿起來都很好看的……」Kavin輕輕扳動Thyme的下顎，讓兩人親吻的節奏更協調。

「等一下，嗯……Thyme，先呼吸，不要急……」

「……不公平。」被拉開距離的Thyme一臉不滿：「你為什麼連伸舌頭也這麼自然？原來還可以舔牙齦……到底哪裡學的？算了你不要告訴我，可惡……」

Thyme雙目一瞬，彷彿啟動了「虎視眈眈」模式。專注警醒，勢在必得。說完立刻抓住Kavin兩邊手腕，突破推拒的防線，上前又咬他嘴唇。

「嗷，我是傷患——」

「可惡，我今天一定要親暈你——」

「你這樣親，應該會比我先暈倒吧……」

「Kavin，閉嘴。嘴巴張開……」

「你到底要我…、唔……」

房內充斥著他們的低語和親吻的聲響，一時春色無邊。然而與這爛漫旖旎氛圍不同的是，門外的M.J.和Ren各捧著一碗粥，臉上的表情盡是無奈。

「到底要不要告訴他們我們兩個還在這裡等啊？」M.J.苦笑，「真可惜，早知道就錄音了，等到在他們結婚宴會上播放，他們才會知道自己有多肉麻……」

「到底要不要教Thyme微波爐怎麼用呢……」Ren看著碗裡的粥認真思考著，「還是這樣現做真的比較有誠意？」

「……Ren，這很浪費，不要學。」

二十分鐘後，M.J.和Ren終於用把電玩聲音開到最大的方法成功提醒Thyme來探望Kavin的不只他一個。慰問行程到了最後，不知不覺竟然變成破解Kavin日記的朗讀會。這恐怕是Kavin人生中最羞恥的一刻，但也是F4 上了大學後首次四人聚首、無人打擾的歡樂時光。

*

另一方面，歌雅去探望住院中的Sakura，告知了整件事情的來龍去脈。她說了自己在不知情的狀況下，冒名頂替皇妃的私生子Ben就讀，因此根本沒有學籍的這件事；再講到後來也就是這樣陰錯陽差被宇宙聯盟組織利用學長的報復來攻擊，藉以要脅皇妃。Sakura聽得目瞪口呆。

「那難道……」Sakura像想起什麼似的，「那些照片也是他們搞的鬼囉？」

「什麼照片？」

接著Sakura把之前置物櫃被人放了疑似猥褻幼童的照片，然後接到不知名電話以照片作要脅，指示他在網路上造謠帶風向，以及打電話騙歌雅出來。

「這種手法應該就是宇宙正義聯盟的作風沒錯了……可惡，這算什麼正義！」

歌雅再告訴他，原來當初誘導Sakura帶大麻軟糖，再掉包成毒品的組織也是宇宙正義聯盟，只是他們那時針對的對象是有錢人不是皇室，於是挑上了F4 。

知道自己被利用兩次的Sakura難過之餘，也試圖替打電話的教授道歉和說情。

病床旁照顧Sakura的教授在Sakura全程迴避和歌雅對上目光，不過歌雅也不介意，畢竟他們都是被害者。

她換個話題，和Sakura說自己在大師班的比賽雖然沒有得名，但有兩所來自澳洲大學在比賽結束是就向她邀約；校方承諾只要歌雅通過相關的語言考試和入學測驗，就能以全額獎學金生的身份入學就讀，其中一所甚至還有護理系，她拚一點搞不好可以同時跳舞和拿到護理師證照。

「妳一定可以的！」Sakura很替她高興，同時又有點遺憾不能和她一起在居緬畢業。

直到歌雅要告辭的時候，教授才抬眼和歌雅說：「如果妳需要推薦信的話，請來找我。」

了解教授已經釋出了最大善意，歌雅朝他點個頭，再與Sakura道別，才走出門外。走出病房外時，M.J.正在等她。他告訴她那個第一名的女生得到一個雙人女子獨舞的機會，可以自尋舞伴，她說希望可以和歌雅這個見過一次面的陌生人一起跳。歌雅不敢置信。

「我不知道妳用了什麼魔法，我記得舞蹈界競爭很激烈的，你們明明只見過一次。」

「她到底是哪個大善人？」

M.J.把當天的照片給她看，指出是當天和她借舞鞋的那位，歌雅忍不住激動興奮的情緒，開心地抱住和他分享好消息的M.J.。M.J.一反往常的大方，遲疑了一下才回抱歌雅。

兩人分開之後，歌雅好奇地問他怎麼和這個女生聯繫上的，M.J.有些不情願地回答。

「本來很不想說，不過又怕妳誤會，我還是直接講好了。」

「嗯？」

「她是我很久的前女友。叫做貓眼(泰語paithoon)。」

「……咦？」歌雅猜測自己的笑容絕對僵了一下，因為M.J.馬上開口解釋。

「不是我要她找妳跳雙人舞的，我保證。分手後我們幾乎沒有交集，她現在根本不會理我，而且……」

「而且什麼……？」

「她現在……喜歡女孩子。」

「吭？」

*

時間來到兩個月後，期末考周第一天。

被認為參選穩贏的學生會長候選人Kavin在商學院的通識課考試中，以再過十秒就禁止入場的驚險時間點踏入教室。

「老師，不好意思。」

全考場學生同一時間抬頭，同一時間發出小小驚呼。

只見平時風度翩翩、儀表堂堂的F4成員Kavin，此時卻是頭髮亂翹、眼圈發黑，制服未紥、領口大開，脖子和鎖骨佈滿深淺不一印痕的模樣，彷彿正昭告天下「 **我昨天瘋狂亂搞呢** 」。

（可愛……）

（帥……）

（性感……）

（F4了不起喔……）

四周響起了窸窸窣窣的討論聲，監考教授用力喝斥了幾次才安靜下來。他揮揮手讓Kavin趕緊入座。

雖然不時有好奇的眼光投向Kavin，但他仍堅定地考到最後一刻。

考試結束，監考老師點卷後走出教室，同學也起身紛紛離去，剩Kavin癱坐在自己的座位上。

「早說過你太寵他了。」修同一門通識課的M.J.坐到Kavin旁邊的座位說。

「……我真的拿他沒辦法。被那種懇求的眼神盯超過十秒，誰都無法拒絕的。」Kavin嘆口氣：「不信的話M.J.你儘管試看看。」

「謝了，我才不想被Thyme盯十秒呢。」M.J笑笑：「況且當你的情敵一點勝算也沒有。情敵是女生都比你好對付多了……」

「我怎麼聽起來不像稱讚？」Kavin跟著抬起嘴角，隨即坐起直身體，認真地看向M.J.：「所以你的前女友真的對歌雅……有意思？」

「……我不知道，我不想太過介意這個，鑽牛角尖的，讓大家都不開心。這樣太不像我了。」M.J.聳聳肩：「別提我啦。你呢？你和Thyme不是才為副會長候選人吵架嗎？這麼快就和好？」他指了指Kavin脖子和鎖骨露出的吻痕。

上禮拜Kavin被商學院學生會的學長姐薦派為學生會長候選人，並找了資管系的系花來擔任他的副手，而Thyme對此十分不滿。不過看起來Kavin也很有意見。

「才不是為了副會長候選人吵架，是為了他的品味吵架！他的審美觀簡直嚴重跟我牴觸——」說著說著，Kavin罕見地激動起來。

「吃醋是很可愛啦，但已經跟他說了不要把吻痕留在其他人看得見的地方就是不聽，甚至變本加厲，吻就算了還有齒印，欠揍！」

「Kavin，我還沒看過你這樣……」

「那條項鍊也是，交往十天為什麼要有紀念日？而且那條項鍊……那個鍊條有這麼粗……我又不是饒舌歌手！他還是硬要逼我戴跟他同款的……」

「……」M.J.第一次看到Kavin生動的表情和手勢，覺得既新鮮又驚訝。

「而且幾乎每天晚上都不回自己家睡，硬是要跟我一起擠；昨天我在打報告沒空陪他打PS5，他後來直接扒住我的鍵盤，硬是要坐在我腿上滑手機。還好我有先存檔。真是，Thyme以為自己是貓嗎，他的體重起碼有貓的十倍……」

「……欸等一下，我怎麼覺得好像被放閃……」

「總之，我花了很大的工夫才讓他知道明白個人空間有多重要，他現在已經比較懂了。」Kavin清了清喉嚨，語氣冷靜下來，恢復到風度翩翩的模樣（儘管還是衣衫不整）：「我打算傳簡訊給Thyme，讓他等一下帶午餐和衣服過來。你想吃什麼嗎？」

「對吼，因為那個副會長的關係，現在Thyme只要沒課就會跑到你的上課教室門口站崗。」

Kavin一邊拿起手機傳訊，一邊解釋：「我一開始就跟他說過，副會長早就有男朋友了，學生會長候選海報設計本來就會修圖，把我們貼在一起放也合理，其實形象照我們都是分開拍，真不曉得他有什麼好生氣的……」

「Kavin，等等，等等，」M.J.覺得剛剛好像漏聽了一個小小的訊息，雖然有預感不會聽到什麼健康的內容，但還是忍不住好奇詢問：「你剛剛說，Thyme要幫你帶午餐，還有， _衣服_ ？」

「呃？……嗯……這個嘛……」這是繼上次場面搞笑又害羞的日記朗讀會後，M.J.再度看見Kavin推著眼鏡，使用極多語助詞和咳嗽掩飾的樣子。

「M.J.，你真的想聽？」

「我不確定，但你還是說好了。」

「好吧。因為出門太趕了，制服沒換到新的……這邊扣子掉了沒辦法遮……你也看到了。而且這身制服被弄得太皺了，我實在不喜歡。」Kavin頓了頓，「另外我還穿錯褲子，穿到Thyme的，結果腰這邊有點鬆垮，衣服紥進來很難看……然後……咳，因為太趕，我也來不及穿……」

Kavin不愧是要徵選學生會長的Kavin，表情力求鎮定，除了愈來愈紅的臉頰出賣他之外表情看不出端倪。

「喔——好、夠了，停、停。」視線順著Kavin的手跟著說明一路從胸口到腰間，在下一步似乎要來到襠部時，M.J.立刻伸出手做出「Stop」的姿勢。

投降投降。

「我已經充分理解了，Kavin你不用再多說。反正你現在還在教室裡，就是為了等Thyme拿食物和衣服過來，身體沒有不舒服對吧？Ok，好，我不打擾情侶交流，我去找Ren吃飯。」

「是沒有不舒服，但是，M.J.、」

「你傳訊息不要提到我的名字啊！」

「……」

想像Thyme收到Kavin的簡訊說他 **制服褲裡面什麼也沒穿就出門** 的時該會有多暴動。老天，他還是趕快走人好了。M.J.內心暗忖。

俗話說得好，破壞他人幸福的傢伙會被馬踢的。他是不怕馬踢啦，但被Thyme這頭迷Kavin迷到神魂顛倒、什麼浮誇狗血劇碼都演得出來的小獅子踢，那就有點怕了。

開玩笑，Thyme是學校代表足球隊的MVP耶。

——身為F4，還真是任重道遠啊。

*

另一邊藝術學院的某間舞蹈教室裡，還沒接到簡訊的Thyme，正為下學期期初生日的Kavin心無旁鶩地製作生日禮物。

上一堂課忘記把包包帶走的歌雅，和因為找她跳雙人舞才來到居緬大學的貓眼推門進來。

「貓眼妳在門口等我一下，我有東西忘了帶……噢，Thyme？你為什麼會在這裡？……那該不會是我的包包吧？」

「喔，對啊，跟妳借筆。」Thyme忙著做手工，頭也不抬。

「欸，我和你沒那麼熟吧？」歌雅嘴上那麼說，但早已懶得計較，鉛筆盒也不拿回來，只是逕自走到Thyme身旁彎腰拿起包包。

「用完記得還我……咦？這個好漂亮！」她的目光被Thyme手上裝飾精緻的盒子吸引，「你親手做的嗎？這是什麼？」

「不要亂碰我的倒數日曆抽屜！這是要給Kavin的生日禮物。」Thyme看了她一下，朝她抬抬下巴。「妳擋到我要放的東西了！在妳腳邊那個，幫我拿一下。」

「倒數日曆抽屜？」

「原本是聖誕節流行的商品，最近則在情侶間互送禮物的環節上很熱門。在生日前一個月，做一個貼上倒數日期的小抽屜櫃，抽屜裡面可以放上各種小禮物或者紀念品，壽星可以依照天數拿禮物或紀念小物。還滿有創意的。」站在門口的貓眼回應歌雅的疑問。

「貓眼你也太懂了吧！」歌雅驚呼。

Thyme向舞蹈教室鏡面牆裡映出的陌生人影響點個頭。「妳終於交對朋友了，歌雅。」

「你少來。是說放紀念品……感覺超級沉重啊……而且你的抽屜也太多了吧……這小禮物是什麼……嘿！Thyme！」不疑有他拿起Thyme指示她拿起的小東西包裝，歌雅拿近一看才發現是櫻桃口味的保險套，臉上一熱，立刻把東西甩到Thyme身上。

「你竟然叫一個淑女幫你拿這種東西！」

「……為什麼不行？」Thyme皺眉，像是在責備歌雅的大驚小怪：「啊！還是妳從來沒有男朋友所以沒用過？妳和M.J.還沒交往嗎？妳還喜歡Ren？」

「我不跟你討論這個！」提到M.J.時，歌雅迅速地瞄了貓眼一下，隨即把肩上的包包滑到手邊，用力揮向Thyme的後腦杓。

「噢！痛——」Thyme為了護著自己精心製作的倒數日曆抽屜，後腦被包包砸了個嚴實。

「妳幹嘛啦！」

「教你基本做人禮節！」

「很痛耶！溫柔一點啦，就是這樣才沒男友——嘿！」

舉起包包要再打Thyme的歌雅忽然停了下來，像領悟什麼似地睜大眼睛，趕緊問Thyme ，「喔！等等，所以你和Kavin已經 ……」

「他已經是我的人了啦。」Thyme揉著後腦杓說，「我已經跟我媽和老姊說了，妳這次沒錢拿了……」

「誰要跟你家拿錢啊……」歌雅表情有點失落，「可惡，Thyme竟然是Top嗎……唉，Sakura猜對了，我猜錯了……」

「我也是從裡到外、完完全全都是Kavin的人囉，妳們不要擅自愛上我還倒追我，那真的很麻煩。」Thyme突然轉過頭來，嚴肅地直面歌雅和貓眼，視線最後落在貓眼身上，「 **我只要Kavin一個人就夠了。** 其他人我看不上。」

「……」貓眼愣了愣，隨即噗哧一聲笑了出來，轉頭問歌雅：「他認真的？」

「……」歌雅翻了個大白眼。

「戒指到底要不要放進去呢……慶生順便求婚會不會太隨便啊……」宣告完後Thyme沒再理會兩人，自顧自地對著他的倒數日曆抽屜喃喃叨念著。不久他口袋想起簡訊音效。那是他專門為Kavin選的提示音。

Thyme火速滑開。

*

學期結束後，一行人到機場送Ren。靜沒有和Ren一起，選擇較早的班機，眾人有點擔心Ren的狀況，但看到Ren釋然的態度也放心了不少。

每個人都和Ren說了些祝福的話，歌雅是最後一個，她剛開口，眼淚忍不住先落了下來，發現自己就算對Ren的愛戀已經淡去，還是會捨不得Ren的遠行。

「謝謝妳，歌雅。謝謝喜歡過我，讓我也開始學會喜歡自己。」Ren溫柔地對歌雅這麼說，兩人緊緊相擁。

Thyme看著他們嘆了口氣，Kavin則是拍了拍M.J.的肩膀。M.J.搖搖頭微笑，表示沒事。

Ren搭乘的飛機離開地面，消失在雲層之上。

機場裡，Thyme、Kavin、歌雅和M.J.的背影仍久久佇立。

屬於他們的故事，尚未結束。

（續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒數日曆抽屜請參照這個：https://udesign.udnfunlife.com/mall/cus/cat/Cc1c02.do?dc_cargxuid_0=DU00067967&gclid=Cj0KCQiA3Y-ABhCnARIsAKYDH7tSE24ka5-QwZJtDH3FKHcyKRfaH1KKJyTBKovSEW5Mqn7HwFznFC4aAgkoEALw_wcB


	16. 流星花園

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後一回！謝謝看到這裡的你！  
> 已經盡量查找資料，請忽略各種技術上的不可能囉，想像力是你的超能力XD  
> 另外就是....對！他們根本沒在念書，動不動就自行請假一周啦XD

16.

一年後，七月底。機場。

歌雅在等候行李箱時一邊打開手機，看看有沒有人傳給她訊息，看到四五通未接來電，本來要回撥，卻因為瞥見英國國際新聞的提示訊息，報導自己國家學運的紀錄片上，有Ben戴著口罩走上街頭的畫面。內容是他提及泰國國內還有另一個操縱輿論的組織，讓當局情況更為詭譎複雜。

她微微一笑，悄悄地吹了個口哨，立刻點開了IG app，找到Ben的IG帳號後，在他像是完全變了一個人似的、對國際情勢十分關心的發文下按了愛心。

Ben立刻回覆她私訊： **妳居然回覆我？天哪，是盜帳號嗎？還是已經回來了？澳大利亞這幾年氣候變得很極端，妳還適應吧？快來約！**

歌雅想起一年前的Ben在他面前告解道歉的模樣。坐在警車裡目睹歌雅因為被誤認為是他而遭到宇宙世界聯盟抹黑攻擊，差點有性命危險後，Ben徹底嚇到了，這才瞭解事情的嚴重性和輿論的影響力。

雖然從小常常換地方住甚至常換身分證讓Ben覺得奇怪，但因為總是被保護得好好的，讓他總以為自己在玩實境冒險遊戲。

他跟歌雅再三保證他會補償她，歌雅沒放在心上。她沒預料到Ben道歉完後，會從完全不管他人死活、覺得有困難旁人都會幫忙解決的自私態度，轉變成關心時事，甚至做出以他身份來做非常大膽的行為，這讓歌雅不得不感嘆一年變化之大，並重新對Ben刮目相看。

她才剛發了我回國了的字眼，肩頭便被人輕輕拍了一下，轉頭一看，竟然是Ren。

「嗨！」兩人驚喜擁抱。

原來Ren沒和任何人說就先提早回國，剛拿到行李便遇到比他晚一點出國求學，現在回國放暑假的歌雅。他隨手幫歌雅拿起行李箱，兩人邊走邊聊現況，歌雅說了在澳洲學舞同時攻讀護理師學程的辛苦與收穫，Ren 頻頻點頭，也分享了在紐約被偷錢包後一個月，因為帳單有問題銀行打電話給他才發現，然後被靜大罵的糗事。

兩人不知不覺聊到了感情方面。

「那你去了紐約之後……和靜還好嗎？」

總是一臉憂鬱和神遊太虛的Ren仍然有對迷濛夢幻的眼神，只是笑容變得開朗許多。他輕描淡寫地先說紐約發現世界很大，人與人之間有很多種不同的情感關係，讓他大開眼界，很值得探索。

「聽起來好像是從前的Kavin會說的話。」歌雅打趣。

「其實我到了國外才知道，Kavin根本不是什麼花花公子，反而是柏拉圖式戀愛界的第一把交椅。」Ren笑著說，「浪漫純情又紳士得不可思議。」

Ren又提到自己其實想探索的是人心受傷與聊癒的部份，因為被邀請擔任靜友人考催眠證照時的臨床個案，這份經驗讓他對各種相關的順勢療法產生興趣。

「因為體驗了催眠，心情比較放鬆，反而和靜能夠更好的相處。我們現在是對等的關係，靜尊重我的看法和選擇，沒有把我當成小孩子，終於把當作是男人了。」

「哇……真的是很成熟的想法呢。」歌雅點點頭，不知道為什麼，心中有種既欣慰又遺憾的感覺。大概這就是母鳥看著自己的小鳥振翅高飛的心情吧。

「上個月我們後來和平分手，現在回來看一下爸媽，之後應該會去紐約旁邊的新罕布夏州，直接到美國國家催眠師協會裡上課，取得催眠師證照。」

「……咦？ **分手** ？」

「那麼妳呢？歌雅，感情上面有什麼嶄獲嗎？」

「咦？我嗎？我在澳洲沒什麼……」還在為Ren雲淡風輕的分手宣言感到驚訝的歌雅，下一秒看到M.J.和貓眼一起來接她朝她揮手的時候，還是不爭氣地紅了臉。

「哇噢，看來連戀愛也是事故體質啊……」Ren看到M.J.原本溫柔的笑容在瞥見他時瞬間閃過戒備和不善的目光（至於貓眼則是根本看都沒看他一下，直接撲向歌雅，給了她一個大大的擁抱），不由得笑了出來。

「嗨，老友。」Ren一臉人畜無害的模樣，舉手和M.J.打招呼。M.J.頓了頓，似乎發現剛剛的失態，接著嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，又摸了摸自己後頸，露出無奈的笑容。他走過去和Ren擊掌，單臂相擁。

「回來怎麼不先說一聲啊！」M.J.撇撇嘴，小聲地說：「你們搭同一班飛機？」

「怎麼可能？我提早回來，剛好的遇到的。」

「……也是。」

「哇，第一次看到M.J.這樣查勤，真的很新鮮。你好像真的很很困擾啊。」

「別取笑我啦，知道就好。你倒是變得很瀟灑嘛，整個人都得不一樣了，和我以前剛回國時一樣……唉，我看我得去國外流浪一下了啦。」M.J.一邊和Ren說話，眼神不時瞟向歌雅和貓眼。

「歡迎和我去紐約啊。」Ren說。M.J 不客氣地朝他揮了一拳。

「哦吚。」Ren摸了摸吃痛的臂膀，忽然想起好久不見的F4另外兩位成員。

「對了，我們的F1 、F2 呢？剛剛看了他們的推特和IG ，好幾天都沒有消息了。」

「喔，明天是Thyme生日。你還記得吧？」

「我記得啊，和哈利波特同一天生嘛，剛好他眉毛上有疤，簡直和小說寫得一樣，我印象很深刻。我也是因為這樣才提早幾天回來的。」

「那你就知道他們為什麼沒來接歌雅了。」M.J.雙手放在後腦，面露嫌棄地說：「Kavin說有準備，想單獨幫他慶生，Thyme高興得不得了。本來在市區訂的高級酒店、五星級的主廚百匯料理……喔！還有紅地毯和撰稿文化新聞記者——你知道他喜歡排場——反正那些他曾經覺得一定要有的華麗配備，全部取消。 _有Kavin就夠了_ ，他是這麼和Ma'am 說的。真是超級傻眼。」

「哈，Ma'am大概要傷心死了。」

「她現在常常說她要想辦法 _再生一個…_ …對，她說她 _還可以_ ……是不是很誇張？算了，我看其實Thyme本來就討厭人多，只是覺得既然成立了F4，就要讓我們看起來做什麼都要有氣派。」

Ren突然好奇：「不過去年Thyme和Kavin鬧脾氣沒有過生日，今年Thyme也不打算補辦個小party嗎？我們四個人的？我們真的不用買生日禮物？」

「呃，這個嘛，反正他現在想要的禮物就只有一個，而那個我們也給不起……另外Party要不要辦，也要看今明兩天狀況怎麼樣。」

「咦？為什麼？」

「欸，我們明天就會知道了。只是如果要辦啊……大概不是補辦生日Party吧。」

「哦？那是什麼Party？」

「……你真的打算知道？」

*

夜晚的安達曼海上，Kavin和Thyme並肩坐在豪華遊艇的觀望台中。不遠的岸邊就是甲米府著名的珊瑚礁島。沙灘上杳無人跡，一派寧靜，度假小屋別墅則有零星燈火。

兩人一邊啜飲香檳，微醺地看著無數星曜點綴漆黑天空。

比起Thyeme隨時找機會訂定紀念日（比如之前的交往十天紀念日）、親手做一個倒數日曆（每一小格還放上價值不菲又具紀念意義的珍品當作驚喜）、親手煮粥做菜等等，Kavin的所有約會或者慶生招數——包括之前練習的行程——顯然非常的基本款，只是在基本處顯示了他的精緻和用心。

精緻用心的程度，大概就是在Thyme生日前一周（對，是一周，但和Thyme幫他慶祝了一個月的生日還是相對低調）帶Thyme搭乘私人飛機到甲米島渡假，然後在生日前三天包下了沙灘旁所有渡假中心、飯店、遊艇與船家的全天時段，驚奇地「清空」了整個奧南灣的熱門景點，讓沙灘上只有他們兩人和少數服務生、救生員那樣。

除此之外，他備齊了所有Thyme可能想玩耍的設備：諸如沙灘排球、潛水裝置、海上娛樂設施、烤肉攤架、足球等等。

儘管最後Thyme只想整個人黏在他身上做些兒童不宜的事，他也做好了萬全準備。附近自然原始的瀑布森林、搖曳生姿的棕櫚樹群、瑰麗奧秘的山間巖穴都是他人難以偷偷潛入拍攝的地方……當然，飯店內就更不用說了。總之，Thyme想做什麼都可以。

景點看完一輪後，晚上就在Kavin預先租下的豪華遊艇裡度過。

Thyme雖然非常享受這種無微不至的寵愛方式，不過也會虧一下（其實就是在撒嬌）Kavin身為戀愛大師竟然只會教跳舞、看電影、逛街、逛水族館、去咖啡店和到海邊，都沒有像他認真計畫一些出人意表的驚喜。這讓Kavin反而有點彆扭地說：

「其實……我沒真正的追過人，根本不知道什麼要準備什麼驚喜。只是交往後照著他們的喜好去配合，從中觀察他們的反應，久而久之就比較拿手了。」

「吭？什麼跟什麼啊？」

「就是，我只是在學校走廊被搭訕、到夜店被搭訕、走出電影院被搭訕，去咖啡店被搭訕、跟著爸爸去海灘附近高速公路工程的時候被搭訕……然後沒拒絕他們而已。」可能是酒精的關係，Kavin意外的坦誠。他推了推眼鏡，鏡片下的睫毛隱隱顫動，有點心虛又有點害羞。

「所以你的那些男女朋友都不是你追的？只要有人跟你搭訕，你就跟他們調情？然後和他們交往？」可能也是因為酒精的關係，Thyme皺起眉頭，微微噘嘴，然後鼓起腮梆子（最後一個動作沒喝酒他是絕對不會做的），像時下最流行的那個卡通動物：「哼，你那時候不是心裡還有我這個白月光嗎……怎麼想當戀愛大師想瘋了啊？戀愛大師又有什麼了不起？」

「那個時候對我來說很了不起啊……因為你說過希望中意的對象可以像M.J.一樣戀愛經驗豐富。」

「啊？」

「高中的時候你說的。你不是一直嫌談戀愛很麻煩嗎？說如果有女生能像M.J.一樣教你怎麼談戀愛就好了。所以我才沒拒絕和那些搭訕的人交往的。」

「……我隨便說說你就照做啊？那國中的時候，你該不會是因為我要你當繡球花，你就把自己吃得圓滾滾的吧？」

「呃……我是真的花了很多心思吃高熱量食物。一天要吃五餐的才能勉強維持那個樣子。」

「Kavin，你還真的……我是指花話！因為你是忠貞不二的人！」

「繡球花很可愛啊。要不是後來身高一直拉高，我又實在沒辦法再多吃才放棄的。」

「……」

「那時你氣我身高長太快，我有天回家還難過到哭出來。後來我每天熬夜，想說這樣可以長慢一點，等你追上來。日記裡都有寫。」Kavin盯著Thyme漸漸發紅的臉，濕潤的眼眶，忍不住伸手捧住他的臉頰：「誰知道你後來一直沒長高。」

「……你欠揍啊，明明只差一點點好不好。184公分很夠了。」Thyme惡狠狠地說，手上的動作卻是一把環抱住Kavin，將他緊緊往自己身上拽。

「很夠、很夠……」

「幹嘛那麼喜歡我都不講啊！」他把頭埋在Kavin胸口悶悶地說。抬頭就咬他的鎖骨。

「嗷。」Kavin回抱住Thyme，輕拍他的肩胛骨，「我以後都會說，會一直一直說的，好嗎？」他邊說邊看看錶，然後露出滿意的笑容。

「像這樣說，可以嗎？」他示意要Thyme看向沙灘。

> 7月31日凌晨00:00分。

沙灘有火苗閃動，原來是事先交代過的服務生拿著仙女棒不停比劃，形成了流線形的[殘影](https://imgur.com/tAeydFz)。

「 **H.B. Thyme. I ❤️ U** 」  
  
拼出這般字眼。濫俗又創新，純情又煽情。

Thyme睜大了眼睛。

接著甲板上一個掃地機器人擺放了最愛的奶油蛋糕，緩緩移動到Thyme的面前。

「生日快樂！Thyme，祝你所有的願望都實現。」Kavin語氣聽起來沉著溫和，眼睛裡盈滿熱切的情感，即使隔著鏡片也無法掩藏。

「你會幫我一起實現嗎？」Thyme深吸一口氣。身體稍稍與Kavin拉開距離好與他對視，但手還是牢牢圈住他的腰際。

「嗯，只要是我能做得到的。」

「你可以， **而且只有你能做到。** 」Thyme用力點頭。

「所以……？」

「我第一個願望就是，你會答應我第二個願望。」

「……天啊，你真的好浪費。」

「你管我，今天是我生日，你還不隨便我許嗎？」

「好好好，隨便你，都隨便你。」

「我第二個願望就是，你不會拒絕我等一下說出來的第三個願望。」

「……Thyme。」

「說了聽我的！」Thyme拍了一下Kavin大腿外側接近臀部的地方，動作霸道又親暱得讓Kavin心跳陡然失速。

他接著深吸口氣：「去年你忘記我的生日，我都沒有跟你計較——」

「等等，我沒有忘記，是我們吵架，然後你把我從F4裡除名才對吧？」

「我——」

「而且不要說過生日了，你那時連飯都不肯吃，當然不會想吃蛋糕啊。不是嗎？」

「哼，那就是你在我快過生日的時候拒絕我，讓我傷心到根本不想慶生，更是罪加一等！但是我大人不記小人過，都沒跟你計較，還在你生日的時候做了那麼棒的禮物給你，給你超多禮物，結果你連我小小的願望都不同意……」

「我也很傷心啊……再說生日的是我，本來就是我許願吧？」

「現在是我生日！不准反駁我。你那時還嫌我買的戒指很醜……」

「到底誰送生日禮物然後戒指送 _ **骷髏頭**_ 造型的？我又不是Rap歌手，也不是黑道大哥……」

「Kavin——」Thyme豎起食指表示警告，Kavin只好忍笑地閉上嘴巴。

「總之，我第三個願望就是——」

「喔，等一下，Thyme，你先看看上面！」Kavin突然半跪起身，摀住Thyme的嘴巴。另一隻手指向天空。

經由Kavin的呼喊，原本寧靜的夜空星群彷彿收到指令一般，此刻正不住騷動起來。

「Kavin，你不要企圖轉移話題，這次我一定要……」Thyme一邊扳下Kavin的手，另一邊掏出躺在口袋許久的戒指—— _這次是素面款，設計雅緻，戒環內側刻著兩人名字的合成詞_ ——剛想要套上Kavin的指尖時，天空中驚人的景象奪去了他所有注意力。

一道箭型光束劃過天際，接著又是一道，然後說時遲那時快，漫天光雨便從四面八方輻射而來，朝他們注滿，彷彿他們所在的遊艇就是世界中心。

**[英仙座流星雨](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%8B%B1%E4%BB%99%E5%BA%A7%E6%B5%81%E6%98%9F%E9%9B%A8)。**Thyme知道。他媽媽跟他說了很多次，他是她的小王子，他的出生連流星都會來祝福……

只是英仙座流星雨最壯觀的時期其實是八月中旬，七月能見到這樣的流星數量真的是奇蹟。

「我的天啊……」Kavin對著天空輕嘆，彷彿所有思緒都被眼前的天文奇景擄獲。而Thyme的目光則瞬間回到Kavin的側臉。

他感覺自己的胸口被什麼情緒股股吹脹，簡直快要爆炸了。

為什麼他會那麼喜歡Kavin呢？只是一直在身邊，像空氣般隱形存在又無所不在。一旦離開就快要窒息、覺得活不下去。意識到的時候

「聽說對著流星許願，什麼願望都會成真。」Kavin喃喃地說，他轉向Thyme，朝他低語：「你現在可以許願了。連流星都會幫你的，Thyme。」

「……」

Kavin顯然注意到了他的手還被Thyme握著，也注意到Thyme另外一隻手上的戒指。但他並沒有抽回的意思。

於是Thyme知道，從今以後，Kavin永遠不會再拒絕他了。

**「Kavin，和我結婚。」** 他堅定地說出第三個願望。沒有問句。沒有懇求。

就著Kavin半跪的姿勢，Thyme也跪起身，等待Kavin的回覆。那與Kavin手指只差毫米之遙的銀環，在Thyme的把握下微微顫抖著。

一年前幫Kavin慶生時，Thyme藉著倒數日曆裡擺放的戒指已經和他求婚過一次；那時Kavin以交往時間太短、雙方父母恐怕難以接受（雖然他強烈懷疑還有一個因素是Kavin嫌戒指太醜）為由，仍然先婉拒了他。

Thyme雖然腦羞成怒又難過不已，但看到Kavin哀傷的表情時，到了嘴邊的那些負氣話、要和對方決裂或分手云云，全部收回肚裡。

他第一次收斂脾氣，調整態度，一步一步說服父母，甚至偷偷跑去找Kavin的外公商量，還成為Kavin弟弟Kimi的足球私教，有意無意就灌輸他 **「你哥哥很辛苦，將來你要替他接下家族事業，他要來我家給我照顧」** 的超級偏心價值觀。

談戀愛可以讓人變成詩人或神經病，可以讓人變笨、變聰明或者……

變得卑鄙。但Thyme不管了。

他暗自下定決心，要消除所有會讓Kavin說「不」的因素，讓Kavin再也不能拒絕他、不忍心拒絕他、不願意拒絕他。

所以他在自己生日的時候，向Kavin許願。連用了三個願望，加上流星也來幫忙，他不會讓Kavin說不的。

**「好。」**

而他知道Kavin總是寵他，總是想完成他的願望。

他總是知道。

**「我好愛你。」** Thyme說，戒指套上去的同時，嘴唇也印在Kavin的唇上。

像是某種封箋的魔法。把所有的承諾、愛意都鎖在他們之間，永恆不變。

**「我也是。」** Kavin挽上Thyme的脖子，加深他們的吻。

*

Thyme家的後花園內，傳來一群長輩的嘆息。

當前最先進的靜音空拍機設備傳來清晰的影像，包括流星雨、包括求婚、包括接吻、包括Kavin被推倒，隨即又翻轉到Thyme身上，像貓咪打架的……

影像適時地移動到海水的畫面。

「真是奇蹟啊……英仙座的流星雨在這個月還不會那麼明顯啊……」Kavin的父親說，他是個資深天文迷。

「再差一點，我準備的[人工流星雨](https://www.ettoday.net/news/20190117/1358794.htm)就派得上用場了……真可惜……這是兒子第一次拜託我做事情，我花了好多資源才從日本人那裡弄到手的呢……連老天都主動幫忙的戀愛啊……果然和爸說的一樣，這個緣分不能抗拒。」Kavin的母親感嘆地說。

「我們現在是不是該叫彼此親家公親家母了？」拿出手帕拭淚的ma'am喃喃地道：「啊，婚禮什麼時候辦才好呢？好可惜不能看到Kavin穿我們家祖傳的婚紗……啊，還是我們家Thyme穿？我的小王子就算是穿婚紗也不會輸的……」

「媽……不要逼Thyme穿女裝啦。」椿翻了翻白眼，「我想看他們穿高級訂製的西裝，像電影King's Man 那種！」

「……親愛的，我們還是先查查哪一個國家同婚合法吧？在泰國還要等好久的樣子？我先來包機票……」Thyme的爸爸沉默許久後開口。

「……」

事實就是，Thyme固然知道自己21歲生日這天，Kavin會答應他唯一一個生日願望；不過Thyme恐怕要經過好幾個月後才會恍然大悟，原來在他本人想法設法要讓Kavin不能拒絕他、不忍心拒絕他、不願意拒絕他的時候，Kavin也是千方百計、絞盡腦汁想要 _答應_ 他的。

他的精緻、細膩與周到，除了體現在甲米島那些生日計劃之外，還有，人工流星雨。

他準備好了。

為了防止Thyme可能會怕再次被拒絕而臨陣退縮不肯輕易開口（儘管那機率比被雷劈中還低）向他求婚（是的沒錯他早就猜到Thyme的企劃了），他破天荒地拜託母親靠關係弄到了設備裝置，讓流星雨不受天候限制。

雖然沒用上很可惜，不過只要能夠讓Thyme完成心願，再鋪張浪費都在所不惜。

何況在流星雨下許願，什麼願望都會成功的。

而他真的、真的、真的好喜歡Thyme喔。

*

「 _浪漫純情又紳士得不可思議_ ……個鬼咧。所以，Kavin才是Top嗎？我被騙了？」而被邀請到Thyme家花園觀看空拍機即時投影畫面的歌雅，此刻面色凝重、一臉若有所思。

「結果是Sakura在胡扯妄想，我其實是猜對的人？」

嗯，兀自清涼的薄荷葉是永遠不會明白正確答案的。

也不需要。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這手那手來到了最後一回！天哪！真不敢相信我的積極性XD
> 
> 不知道以這樣的流星‧花園結局（大笑）各位還滿意嗎？算是有呼應到原著了吧（哪裡）。
> 
> 最後勉強把結尾拉回了薄荷葉的標題上，薄荷葉是女主角也可能是讀者眾，不論近距離還是遠距離一同經歷完整篇故事後，猶能兀自清涼，然後對KT還是Tk都持續充滿想像力！
> 
> （在我自己的設定，就是K先教過T一次，後來T自己躍躍欲試這樣。反正Kavin又不會拒絕他。諸君可以理解我的意思吧XD）

**Author's Note:**

> 關於薄荷的神話故事見此 https://www.facebook.com/Kaleidodrops/posts/1878382742381720/
> 
> 配合最近釋出的新聞，改成16集。我.....覺得好多XD


End file.
